Broken Promises
by giacbk
Summary: Both of them meant the world to her but in the end she could only choose one to spend the rest of her life with. Follow the story of Mercy, Gabriel and Jack as they unravel the faith that was destined to change their lives forever for as death walked among them, so did life. [MercyKill] [Mercy76] - some Chapters will be Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"Author's note: I'm not really a writer so please dont expect much. I'm actually an artist I create Manga fanarts depending on a couple I promote (Example: Talon x Quinn Manga) - anyways I plan to create a manga art for my overwatch story as well but I decided to write it first and maybe (if I have the time) I'll update the manga chapters part by part. So anyways I hope you like it ? and I can assure you that my artwork will be a lot better than my writing. Hihi ~ Enjoy!

Btw the Cover photo of this fanfic is one of my Mercy Reaper fanart :) if you wish to follow more of my artworks do follow me in or my FB page :)

================•••••••••••••••••••

"Is this the right place?"

"I guess so..."

Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, both agents of overwatch, stared at the old hospital building filled with people. The building seemed rundown yet there were a lot of people. Most of them seem to be homeless and orphans who are in dire need of help. There are some who have bandages around them while others laid on sacks scattered around the floor.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Gabriel asked while walking beside Jack who looked at the address again

196 Town city , Dorado Mexico

"Yup, this is the place. Aren't you proud Gabe? A renowned doctor found in your hometown." Jack smirked at his friend who groaned in irritation "You trying to be sarcastic or what Jack?" Gabriel eyed the blonde man beside him "how can this person be renowned if he works in a place like this?"

"You mean she. Lighten up Gabriel... I'm sure Winston checks and researches everything first before sending us to a place. Besides how hard is it to find a white blonde Swedish featured person here?"

Jack and Gabriel kept talking as they both passed the third floor. Jack got his papers and started searching for more information about this mysterious doctor.

"It seems she has won a lot of awards under the field of nano technology?"

Gabriel sighed again in irritation "Well that monkey better be right... I could have used this free time to go have a drink, rest or..."

Gabriel stopped and stared at the hallway where all the patients gathered. There stood a woman. She was in casual clothing. If you'd see her walking on the streets you'd mistake her for a tourist. She wore nothing that gave any hints about her being a doctor except the stethoscope around her neck. She was Tall , blonde hair tied in a neat ponytail. Her blue eyes stared at one of the wounds of the old lady lying on the floor. Gabriel could see the exhaustion from her eyes but her smile and laughter were filled with warmth and love.

"Ahh... Gabriel got her bio here. So her name is Angela Ziegler, 28 years old... Wow she's like 5-6 years younger than us but look at all her accomplishments. Hey Gabe you listening? " Jack looked at his friend who seemed to be frozen from his spot. "Gabe? Earth to Gabe, what the hell are you..." Jack followed his gaze as he saw the person Gabriel was staring at. "Gabe... That's her."

"I know Jack... It's the Doc..." Both Jack and Gabriel whispered to each other back and forth until a pair of blue eyes stared back at them. For some reason both of them froze. As She started walking towards them Jack and Gabriel started to panic.

"She's coming what the hell are we going to do?"

"Recruit her what else?"

"You crazy Jack?"

"What? Got a better idea Reyes?"

"Well for one thing Morrison, You can't simply tell someone that you wish to recruit them and that you plan to take them far away from their home to join us in our..."

"In your what?" Both Jack and Gabriel stopped. They dint notice their whisper turning to loud shouts. "Ahh... I'm sorry for disturbing you Miss Angela, I'm Commander Jack ..."

"Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, both Top Agents of overwatch, what an UNPLEASANT surprise of seeing you two here. Yes I know you guys and whatever you guys are planning it will not be entertained. This discussion is over you may leave. " Angela eyed them as her angelic face changed to irritation and anger before she turned and left the two startled men.

"Well that escalated quickly..." Reyes was still a little shocked but Jack was able to recover immediately as he chased the doctor. "Wait Miss Angela!"

"You Mean Doctor Ziegler!" Angela faced them once again as Jack stopped "Doctor Zieglar... I'm sorry you see I read your information about your studies and research and"

"And what? I'm sorry my Research and studies aren't for sale. My nano technology will be used to help people for free. Not some War organization group. You guys make me sick... You think Your organization Overwatch is actually good? So many people die every time you guys try to prevent 'something' from happening. You guys are reckless and your organization is a danger to humanity."

"We know what you mean... That is why we need you."

"What?" Angela stared at Gabriel who held on his hand an Overwatch badge.

"Gabe what the hell are you doing? You can't simply give that communicator badge to anyone."

"But she's not just 'anyone' Jack." Gabriel said with much conviction. As he faced Angela with sternest in his eyes "We know a lot of people has been injured during our battles, hell a lot of people lost their lives as well but we wish to prevent that. That's why we opened a new medical team. We don't plan on buying your researches nor do we plan to use it for our group's benefit. We want YOU to use your technology to help people and we can help you achieve that if you join Overwatch." Gabriel said as he held out his hand with the Overwatch badge.

Angela starred at it for a moment "if ... If ever I join you... What... What assurance can you guys give me that you'll keep your word..."

"We will make you the head of the our medical Team. You'll have full access of all the medical equipment, resources and you'll be able to use that as an opportunity to not only help people but To further enhance your research." Jack faced Angela hoping to win her alliance.

Angela looked at the Overwatch badge and back at the people behind her. "What about them? I can't just leave them here... They need me... I'm the last volunteer here... Without me they'll be goners..."

Gabriel stared at her eyes. Those fierce eyes turned to sadness as she looked at the children sitting on the corner as well as the sick and injured people. Angela dint say a word she just kept staring. Both Jack and Gabriel look at each other and nodded slightly. For some reason the both of them agreed mentally to follow their gut feel and without hesitation Jack held Angela's shoulder

"We won't allow anyone to be abandoned." Jack then signals Gabriel who got his phone and started dialing a number.

"Please... Pick up."

"Oh Hello Loves! What seems to be the problem?" Gabriel pulled the phone away for a while. He was sure he put the volume low yet this girl's Joyful voice could be heard loud and clearly. "Tracer we found a building filled with people who are in dire need of medical service you think you guys could ask a team to come here?"

"Of course! We'll deal with that Asap! Just send us your coordinates and we'll be there in a flash!" Gabriel typed something in his phone he waited for a beeping sound before getting back to Tracer. "Alright! Got your location loves! Will be on my way with Symmetra and the other medical staff! See ya soon!"

Gabriel shut his phone as he looked at Angel. "Help is on it's way. So you have nothing to worry about anymore." Angela looked at Gabriel and Jack as she slowly took the badge from the hands of Reyes.

"Thank you... I..." Angela din't know what to say. Admittedly she felt hopeless. She knew she couldn't help the people around her anymore. She was running low in supplies and her body was reaching it's limit. She was tired exhausted and needed much rest.

"Really now doc, its not you who should be saying thank you but us."

"What?" Angela looked back at the two man standing in front of her.

"Commander Gabriel is right Doctor Ziegler, thank you for joining us." Jack smiled as he brought out his hand initiating a handshake

Angela stared at his hand for a while before smiling as she shook his hand. "Now we officially welcome you to Overwatch Doctor Angela Ziegler."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: okay I really like Mercy/Reaper and S76 though I'm actually a reaperxmercy kind of person but let's see where this story leads us :) enjoy!

Chapter 2:

"FUCK! AHHH!"

A scream echoed in the clinic as Gabriel gritted his teeth while grabbing his arm. He could feel his blood oozing out from his wound.

" _CHINADA MADRE_! FUCK!"

Gabriel couldn't help cursing again as he gripped his arm even tighter.

"Did you just curse me in two different languages commander ?" Mercy pouted as she looked at Gabriel for a while before returning to examine his wound.

"Well Ange, that's a no and if you would have told me ahead of time that you'd be 'playing' with the glass shard embedded in my wound I could have prepared myself" Gabriel cursed again as Angela carefully held the tip of the shard with her hand."

"Now now Gabriel I'll never know where or how big the shard is I don't have x-ray vision you know. Now , hold still."

Angela slowly pulled the shard making sure not to damage anymore tissues. "Almost there..." With one swift movement the shard was pulled away.

"There all gone." A sigh of relief was heard as she placed the shard on the tray beside her. She then proceeded cleaning the wound.

Silence ensued the area. Gabriel just kept staring at her. He din't mind the silence He felt it helped her concentrate more. For some reason he dint want the moment to stop. Its like his entire pain was relieved. He just sat there admiring his view. Truly she was beautiful. Who would have thought after being in overwatch for just a year Angela Zieglar, now known as Mercy, has won the hearts of many people in Overwatch. She was friendly, hardworking, responsible and caring. She had the whole package. Who wouldn't fall for-

"So how did your mission with Jack go?" Mercy asked as she slowly sewed the wound after cleaning it. Out of everyone she met in Overwatch she was closes to the two people who were responsible for recruiting her.

"Well... For a start Jack was at the back again following orders while I started taking matters with my own hands thus resulting to this." Gabriel lifted his hand pointing at the wound Mercy was tending to.

"Again? Gabriel you know very well how Lacroix hates this part of you! Din't Jack told you to stop doing that? Din't I tell you as well? Why are you so reckless! Why can't you just follow Jack?!"

At that moment Gabriel's reaction turned to a scowl. That's it! His day is now fucking ruined.

"Well I'm sorry Ange if I can't be the perfect commander for Lacroix, for my men , for my team mates , for you! SORRY I CAN'T BE THE 'Jack Morrison' OF OVERWATCH!" Gabriel Spat out without even thinking. He and Mercy remained stunned for a while. Mercy was utterly shocked.

"I...Forget about it..." Gabriel looked away as his shoulders slugged.

Mercy couldn't see his face she din't know what he was feeling right now. Was it Anger? Frustration? She really din't know but she knew one thing, that Gabriel needed someone to talk to, and she would gladly give her time to him, everything.

"Gabriel...Jack is Jack, You are you..." Mercy held on to Gabriel's hand as her soft blue eyes stared upon his chocolate ones. "I never intended to compare you with him I'm sorry If it sounded that way... The truth is I'm scared every time you guys are sent on a mission... I'm scared that one day... You guys may never come back... Just like my parents..."

Tears started forming around Mercy's eyes even if she tried holding it she just couldn't. Memories about her past started coming back. It was painful living through it. She had always cursed her life for being the only one left alive. Why couldn't she have just died as well?

Gabriel stared at Mercy. Her hands were shaking as she continued bandaging his wound. her tears started flowing through her eyes. He could see how much she tried to hide it from him by lowering her head but Gabriel could see everything.

"Ange..." Gabriel held her hand as he used the other one to caress her cheeks "Me and Jack... we... We will never leave you... I will never leave you..."

Mercy was stunned for a while. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel inched his face closer to Mercy and all Mercy could do was stare. They were so close. Mercy could feel his breathe his face was just inches a part from her until -

"Uhm, am I interrupting anything?"

Gabriel pulled away immediately as Mercy tried straightening herself up as she wiped her tears. "Jack! You're here?"

Mercy's sadness disappeared as she looked at Jack leaning on the door frame. "I thought you were sent to another Mission somewhere in Egypt why are you here?" Mercy asked as her full attention switched from the wound of Gabriel to Jack Morrison.

"Well... I asked our 'captain of the ship' Lacroix if we could delay the deployment. I can't do it without Gabe and I was actually thinking of asking you to join us as well."

"WHAT?" Both Mercy and Gabriel shouted in unison yet both showed a different emotion. Mercy's emotion was that of excitement while Gabriel's was that of anger.

"Really Jack? I can finally go with you guys on a mission?" Mercy stood up from her chair after tying the bandage of Gabriel. She walk straight to Jack who smiled warmly at her "Well you did say you wanted to try out your Valkyier suit in action right? And since Symmetra and the others are out why not?"

Mercy's smile grew wider as she hugged Jack on the spot "Thank you Jack! Thank you!" Jack was stunned by the sudden closeness but he din't mind in fact he felt his heart fluttering as he saw the smile on Mercy's face. "No problem Ange. Now go get ready pack everything you need we'll be leaving tomorrow."

Mercy nodded as she bid Jack and Gabriel Goodbye before leaving - and there left in the room stood Jack and Gabriel.

"You look pissed." Jack stated as Gabriel eyed him.

"Fuck you. You know very well why I'm pissed." Gabriel spat back

"Tsk, what is it with you and your curse words. You know... You can't always shield her Gabe. Surely she'd be out in the fields any time now so why not just let her be under our team instead?"

"She isn't a soldier Jack what will happen to her if we aren't there anymore? We can't always protect her in the battlefield. This isn't the kind of work a doctor should be in."

"Well she isn't just any kind 'doctor' Gabe She's Angela."

Gabriel broke his eye contact with Jack as he lowered his head "That's my point... She's Angela..."

Jack knew immediately what Gabriel meant he knew that there was no point in hiding it anymore . It was obvious...

"Don't worry Gabe I'm sure you and I would never allow anything bad to happen to her... She means the world to us... Am I right?"

Gabriel looked at Jack both of them just stood there as the room's atmosphere became a lot heavier. He never thought of having such a predicament with his closes friend. Gabriel just sighed as he looked away again "I still don't approve of this..."

Jack then turned ready to leave the room, but before stepping out he eyed Gabriel one more time "Talk to her then. If she agrees not to come with us then congratulations."

Jack left leaving Gabriel alone contemplating with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Btw guys I'm a Mercy Reaper Fan so Sorry I din't mention it in mg summary (just changed it now) - so anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

He just couldn't form the words in his head as he walked along the hallways. How was he supposed to persuade Mercy to reject Jack's invitation? Better yet how was he supposed to deliver his wishes without disappointing her? The truth was it was impossible. Something was bound to happen and Reyes debated towards himself many times to just leave it be but he just can't... As he reached a particular door after moving through the different hallways he paused taking a deep breath before knocking.

"Who is it?" There goes that beautiful angelic voice, dang it Reyes what have you gotten yourself into, how could you let such a person affect the way you think, act , feel?

"It's me..." Reyes just froze on the spot as he heard the sounds of footsteps getting nearer to the door as a blonde doctor peered out now facing him fully

"Gabriel. What brings you here? Is your arm hurting?" Reyes nodded his head signaling that his reason for visiting had nothing to do with his wound.

"Umm may I come in?" Mercy blinked for a while opening her door and welcoming Reyes with a smile. "You're always welcome Gabriel." As Reyes stepped in Mercy's room he noticed how her clothes scattered around the floor followed by the research papers which covered her desk and her Valkyier suit placed on top of the bed. Reyes noted how explicitly untidy Mercy's room was for that day he would usually visit her in her quarters before and he could swear her room was always tidy. He scanned the room as he eyed the doctor running left and right.

"So Gabe! I was thinking since you guys will be going on missions and I'll be joining you how many clothes do you think should I bring?" Mercy chirped as she started picking the scattered clothes and packing them up neatly in her bag.

"Well I... If you ask me Ange I'd-" Reyes stopped again he couldn't say the words. He was tongue tied. Mercy blink for a moment before continuing "Since we will be there for like a month? I think this amount of clothing will suffice!" Mercy kept all her clothing and focused on calibrating her Valkyier suit one more time. "I can't believe it Gabriel finally I can use this Valkyier suit as well as my trusty Caduceus staff to help you guys! After so many months of non stop research I finally finish this and now it shall be use to do great things and-"

"You're not going with us Ange" Mercy blinked as she stopped talking she just started at Reyes "Very funny Gabriel it's like I heard you saying that I'm not going with you guys..."

"You heard correctly. I'm forbidding you to come with us." Reyes crossed his arms as he looked at Mercy. At this point the once angelic face of the Doctor disappeared replaced with a scowl. "You don't own me Gabriel, you have no right to control me..." They started at each other fighting over dominance with their stare "I am your commander Ange And that is my final order. You are not going."

Mercy at this point was trying to control her temper but her irritation could be seen "So that's it huh... You won't let me go because you feel that I might bring more harm than good now isn't it? "

"What? Ange... That's not what I mea-" Mercy interjected this time her small whispers became louder "You think a useless doctor will be dead weight to your team in a battlefield is that it? Well let me tell you something COMMANDER REYES I know how to hold a gun as well as fire it, I KNOW HOW TO PROTECT MYSELF! I'm not useless... I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!" Reyes was taken aback this isn't what he meant at all everything just plunged into hell. He din't know what to say anymore and he regretted even bringing it up but he just couldn't stay quiet as well. "Ange pls Listen to me I-"

"Why can't you just trust me... After everything... You always kept me afar from the places I really need to be in... Why can't you be like Jack... Why can't you just believe in me..." Reyes felt his heart crush as he saw the tears streaming down Mercy's eyes he hurt her... He wanted to protect her but it seems he did the exact opposite he hurt her so bad. Reyes tried moving closer but Mercy stopped him "Don't you Dare come any closer Reyes." His heart ached she never called him by his family name unless it was for formalities sake. "Ange... Please just listen that's not the reason why I don't want you to go..."

"Then explain to me why... " Angela stared at the man in front of her she din't bother wiping her tears which made the situation even harder for Reyes. She meant the whole world to him but now she's in tears because of him and it pained him so much. "I... I just... Because I ... I... Care... Never mind forget about it..." Reyes was known to be brave headstrong and proud but in front of her fragile form all the strong personalities he possesses all disappeared.

"That's it Gabe? You're just going to walk away? Without even giving me an answer? How could you! You know how much this means to me yet you shattered it just like that. I gave you a chance to explain and you plan to walk away. Well I'm sorry commander I have the approval of Jack and I am going with you guys whether you like it or not. Now please leave I have a lot of things to fix and prepare."

Reyes kept quiet he just stood there for a while before leaving as the door shut he just stood there head down.

Mercy covered her mouth with her hands as she tried suppressing her tears it pained her so much. After so many months staying in Overwatch she never had any dispute with anyone and she never thought she'd be in such a predicament with Gabriel of all people him? She wanted to burst into tears and let go all the negative feeling she felt until she heard a knock from the door.

"Din't I say Leave? I'm Busy!" Mercy burst as she looked at the door. "Angel..." Mercy's eyes Widened... Only one person calls her that and she knew exactly who it was. She scrambled on the floor reaching the door as she stood up wiped her eyes and straightened her clothes. She took a deep breath one more time before opening the door. "Jack... What brings you here..."

Morrison stared at Mercy he knew something happened not to mention the somewhat swollen eyes of Mercy, he just passed by Gabriel a while ago and Gabriel just walked pass by him. "Do you want to talk? To maybe lighten up the mood? " Mercy looked at him for a while "Sure why not I'll have up to later night to fix my stuff anyways..." Mercy then went out of her room as she and Jack walked side by side.

"So in our mission Ana will be joining us. You know Ana right? Though the two of you haven't spoken that much yet... Don't worry she's a lovely person. Reinhardt will be there too as well as Torbjourn." Mercy smiled as she saw Jack introducing the team to her as they both walk side by side outside the Overwatch garden facility.

"Look at the stars its Beautiful, not to mention the moon, look how bright it is." Morrison guided Mercy into one of the open benches where they just sat there looking at the sky Mercy just stared "yeah... It looks wonderful..." She still wasn't feeling well emotionally Jack held on Marcy's hand and she din't even bulge she just sat there. "Do you wish to talk about what happened a while ago?" Mercy kept quiet before gripping into Morrison's hand tighter "No it's okay... I don't want to make my mode anymore bitter..." Jack knew What ever the idea of Gabriel was dint turn out good at all.

"You know... Gabe is headstrong... Whatever he wants he pushes it... But there is something In him that no one sees..." Mercy blinked a little as she looked at Jack "What do you mean?"

Morrison laughed for a sec before looking at Mercy in the eye. "If he cares for someone he tries his best to protect them. Whether it would stain his name or hurt him he'd do whatever he can just to keep them safe... Even if it results to that person hating him ... He'd do it because deep inside he'd rather suffer than let the person he loves experience it... Why He'd be willing to fight Talon all by himself especially for the one he loves... " Mercy just stared she was speechless she could feel her heart it was bursting out of her chest. A smile then crept from her face as she hugged the blonde man beside her "Thank you Jack... Thank you..." She could feel her tears flow again but this time it wasn't tears brought out of pain but tears of joy and relief. Jack enjoyed the warmth they shared as he inhaled her scent he was happy to have her in his arms but his heart was in pain. He knew the smile on her face wasn't for him... It was for his friend... He hated to admit it but he has lost this battle. He may have won a lot of awards and recognition but he lost the one thing he was willing to give up everything for... He lost the person he was holding tight now... He sighed if only Reyes knew...

As they both stayed glue to each others embrace - they never noticed the ebony eyes looking at them from behind. It felt his whole world plummeted. Reyes was broken more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: oh I plan to make this somewhat long - ) hope I can update 2 chapters per week huhu anyways if ever i start my small comic strip I'll show u guys the link :) cheers and thanks for the reviews and support :) hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

Morning came as the bright rays of the sun covered Mercy's face. Her eyes fluttered for a moment while her hands shielded them from The sun light. A small yawned crept as she stretched her arms and body. She dint want to leave the comforts of her bed and wanted to go back to sleep until she saw the time.

8:00 am

It was like a rush of adrenaline poured onto Mercy as she quickly jumped out of her bed. She quickly rushed to the restroom while internally cursing herself for waking up 20 min later than the expected time. As she rushed to the restroom she stopped for a while as she saw the mirror - she was wearing a jacket? Then it hit her. It was like the events that transpired last night came seeping into her head. She thought it was all a dream but the Jacket proved otherwise. The talk with Jack, the walk around the garden, the realization... Mercy felt her cheeks grow warm as she held onto Jack's jacket -

"Even if it sometimes results to hurting the one he loves... "

The words Jack said kept ringing in her head -

Love? Does... Gabriel Love her? She could feel her heart beating fast as she smiled . "After all this time... How could I have only known now... I should talk to Gabriel!" Mercy felt her spirit recharging as she quickly dressed up, got her things and left to meet up with the others.

As soon as she arrived on the meeting place, she was greeted with familiar faces.

"Mercy! My, how have you been!" Reanhardt Smiled as he spread his arms wide to give her a hug. "Reanhardt! Oh its been so long! How was Gibraltar!" Mercy laughed as her small frame was easily carried by Reanhardt "Good! Really Good! Couldn't have done it without Ana's help! Right Ana?" Mercy looked at her side to see a black haired woman who had a tatoo below her eye. "Well of course Reanhardt you'd be lost without me." All them laughed in unison as Ana playfully punched Reanhardt on his shoulder. Though Mercy din't notice the sharp eyes of Ana who quickly noticed the jacket hanged on Mercy's shoulder.

"That jacket, isn't that Jack's?" Their laughter stopped as Reanhardt looked at Mercy in a questionable look as well. Mercy could feel the heat rising from her cheeks "Umm... Yah Its Jacks's ... We met last night had a walk around the base. It was cold so he lent me his jacket..."

Mercy could swear she saw a pout formed on Ana's face but it quickly faded leading to a smirk. "So... You and the commander are close huh? That's kinda cute right Reanhardt?" Ana asked as she elbowed the huge man beside her catching his attention - he dint say much, he just simply nodded .

"Come on guys, it's just a jacket. I'll return it to him its nothing really. Oh look speak of the devil, there he is!" Mercy switched her gaze to the blond approaching her. "Well Mercy Me and Reanhardt will just leave you two alone to chit chat, see you inside!" Ana pulled Reanhardt as they both started entering the plane. "Ana! Like I said there's nothing going on!" Mercy exclaimed one more time before the two of them disappeared from her sight.

"Oh the misunderstanding..."Mercy sighed as she shook her head trying to analyze what just happened. "What misunderstanding?" Mercy nearly jumped as she looked at Jack face to face. "Oh its nothing, don't mind it... So how's your sleep?" Mercy asked as she smiled at Jack who Simple massaged his temples and sighed. "I don't know... Had to finish a lot of paper works which were due today." Mercy frowned as she massaged the arm of her friend "If only I knew you had so many things to do, I wouldn't have ate up your time last night..."

Jack smiled as he patted Mercy on the head "Are you kidding? I had fun talking with you. Don't ever think you're a waste of time coz you'll never be one."

Mercy couldn't help but giggle at the sweet phrases of Jack she always felt at home whenever she was with him. "Now what do we have here? Mr. Jack Morrison all lovable and cheesy hmm?" They both laughed as Jack retorted "Well you know I'm not the real 'Lover Boy' right?" Jack stated in a 'matter of fact' tone Mercy could feel her cheeks flush as she tried to change the topic "Oh by the way here's your Jacket, thanks for lending it to me" Mercy handed it quickly to Jack who laughed even harder "It's okay keep it you might feel cold inside return it to me after, or maybe you don't need it anymore. Look how red you are, is the doctor feeling sick because of something or someone?" Jack continued teasing Mercy as she felt her cheeks go even hotter.

As Morrison laughed he notice Gabriel walking towards their direction from a distance "Speak of the devil himself, Looks like Gabe woke up late. Everyones on the ship now right?" Mercy nodded slightly while biting her finger nails - she felt nervous, really nervous. "Well I'll check and make sure everything is complete first. See you inside." Jack smirked as he gave Mercy a small salute in a jokingly manner while going in leaving Mercy standing alone. She could see Gabriel moving closer and as he moved closer she could feel her heart beat faster.

She smiled inwardly she couldn't help but think of how good it would feel to finally be able to express their feelings to each other. She waited ... And waited until he was near her they both stood there for a moment. She had a big smile on her face but it slowly disappeared as she saw nothing but a scowl on Gabriel's face, But nevertheless she wanted to stay as positive as. She could. She brought her hands up waving in front of Gabriel as she exclaimed in a happy tone "Good Morning Gabe-" Mercy's eyes widened as Gabriel past by her. He din't even bother saying hi to her nor did he even bother acknowledging her.

Mercy's smile disappeared in an instance as she stopped and tried to reassess the situation. "What just happened? Is he that mad at me? " Mercy froze for a while until she felt someone tap her from behind. "Hey... You alright?" Mercy turned to see Tourbjorn looking at her with a worried look. "Umm... I'm fine... Sorry I was just deep in thought I... Is everyone Complete?" Mercy tried her best to change the topic and hide the hurt she felt through her smile. "Well yah, Jack's looking for you. Your the only one left who hasn't board the plane yet." Mercy felt the pain in her chest build. Gabriel never even tried asking where she was? Maybe Jack doesn't know Gabriel after all. Gabriel just literally hates her... He must be pissed after what happened yesterday. Maybe he thought that after everything ...she'd rather take orders from Jack than him. That's it... He values his pride more than ever.

"Thank you so much Tourbjorn..." Mercy just went straight inside the plane. As she went in she scanned the area seeing Everyone on their seats. While Gabriel was no where to be found - like she cared. Mercy was utterly hurt and mad but she wanted to pretend everything was okay as she started conversing with the other Overwatch members. She took this time to know everyone as much as she could. It was important for her to know who she would be working with or better yet who she'd be protecting in the future. For a small period of time she started laughing again until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jack..." Jack looked at her as he held on her arms "We will be leaving shortly. I placed your Suit and Staff at the weapon area. Don't worry everyone's stuff is there including their guns and armors." Mercy just nodded and smiled

"So... Have you talked to each other yet?" Jack asked but his smile slowly faded as he saw the shoulder's of Mercy dropped. Her smile totally disappeared and she leaned her head on his chest. "You were wrong Jack... Gabriel doesn't have feelings for me... You were wrong." Jack felt his eyes widened thats impossible... Clearly there is a misunderstanding. "Wait here Ange... I need to talk to Gabe."

Jack passed through the different rooms of the plane until he reached a particular door. As he pressed on the mechanism found embedded on the wall, the door opened revealing his friend standing in the middle of the room body bent as his weight pressed on the palm of his hand which was on top of the table filled with papers. "I knew you would be here..." Jack stated as he waited his friend to reply but all he got was silence. Gabriel din't say a word he just stood there looking at the map "Oh so now You're giving me the cold shoulder too huh?" Jack stated as He looked dagger eyes at Gabriel who lifted his head to eye the blonde in front of him. "What do you want Morrison? Haven't you done enough"

Jack just stared at Gabriel who went back looking at the map. "Done enough? What the hell are you talking about?" Jack spat back as he stormed inside the room slamming his hands on the table causing some of the papers to fall. Reyes slowly lifted his head as he eyed Morrison. His expression never changed as he looked at the person standing in front of him with dagger eyes. "Don't act stupid Morrison you know very well the bitterness I feel and yet you come here wanting to rub it on my face with your act of ignorance? well fuck you."

Jack was pissed he had no idea what was wrong with His friend he was about to retort back until Gabriel walk pass by him straight to the door. But before he left he looked at Jack one more time "Don't think I'm stupid enough not to notice the jacket Ange has around her shoulder... Congratulations Jack Morrison. Looks like You've gotten everything a guy could wish for." Before Jack could say anything The door closed as he heard the footsteps of Gabriel fade through the hallways.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Ohhh... This is a long chapter... Hahaha okay somewhat switching the mood from fluffy to serious - ) hope ya guys like it! And btw thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

 **"Awkwardness"**

That was the best term used to describe the plane ride. Everyone din't have a clear shot of what happened but the air was heavy. It was like the mood of everyone died. Mercy just sat at the corner beside Ana while Jack stood leaning on the window pane and Gabriel just stared at the front looking at how the pilot maneuvered the plane.

Reanhardt tried his best to start a topic but it would just end up dead by the awkward silence. The plane ride felt like forever - looks like their flight going to Egypt wasn't as happy as they expected it to be. As they arrived everyone started stretching and carrying their respected baggages.

"Need a hand? Mercy looked at Reanhardt who din't even wait for her reply as he carried both her luggages easily. She couldn't help but smile as she patted Reinhardt at the back. "Thanks so much Reinhardt be careful not to strain your muscles okay?" Reanhardt laughed as he looked at Mercy "I ain't afraid about that Doc! I know you can fix me up anytime!" As soon as he readied himself he turned and exited the plane.

Mercy just smiled as she hugged the White-Blue jacket she was carrying tighter. "Don't worry Ange the jacket won't run away." Morrison stood beside the doctor as he slowly held her hand. "Ange... I wasn't wrong with what I said earlier... There was a misunderstanding between me and Gabriel. I tried to explain to him but he shut me out I -"

Mercy quickly placed her finger on her friends lips signaling him to stay silent for a while. She just din't want to listen to any explanation anymore. "Sorry Jack... I'm tired... Maybe next time please?" Jack looked at the doctor in front of him. He really cares for her, more than anything in the world and it pained him to see her this sad, but what could he do? He better just try to forget about it And concentrate in their current mission.

"Oh... By the way thanks for the jacket Jack... I really appreciate your small acts of kindness." Morrison just smiled as he pushed her hand signaling her to keep the jacket. "Have it... I know Egypt is warm but at night it can be chilly." They both stood there for a while as Morrison held on to Mercy's hands tighter before moving forward.

"Is everything complete?" Ana asked as she stepped out of the plane's door following behind her was no other than Gabriel himself who stayed as silent as ever.

All of them looked at Ana as they nodded Gabriel on the other hand kept walking forward positioning himself in front of the group. Standing beside him was Jack. They din't even bother talking to each other. Everything was formal they stood there like an army waiting for their commander to give a signal before charging.

Mercy looked around and noticed how big the command station of overwatch was. "So this is how Big the Egypt headquarters is..."

"It's even bigger before." Mercy's head turned to face Ana who had her hands behind her back as she stood with a straight body. It was like the discipline act instilled in her system was that strong that a simple movement was unforgivable in the face of their higher ups. This made Mercy feel a little bit uneasy. She was not use to this kind of military code as she scanned the area and saw everyone standing in a straight line not moving as well.

Yet Mercy couldn't help but looked at Ana with a questionable face "Bigger?". Ana stayed still but continued talking to Mercy. "Yes... Do you see the 'do not enter sign' on the further right most part of the place?"

Mercy looked and indeed there were signs all around with 'No Entry' or 'Repairs on Going'. Mercy looked back at Ana and gave a small 'Uhm' sound signaling Ana to continue. "Well... We were attack heavily by Talon. Not everyone knows about this, but I think I should tell you. You see, we never saw it coming but they got us first. It was a good thing the bomb wasn't big enough to destroy the whole base but it did eat up 1/4 of it."

Mercy's eyes widened she never heard any news about an explosion or any terrorist attack that happened in Overwatch. How was it possible that such an event was kept so secret? She was about to continue asking when she heard a loud voice with such a strong French accent. This made Mercy's heart beat fast as her mouth formed a wide smile. There she was Amélie Lacroix. Her old friend. She could put her in par with Jack and Gabriel. She was one of the few people who made her feel at home during the times she had to adjust being in Overwatch. She wanted to shout and give her friend a huge hug but she knew now wasn't the right time.

"Bonne journée eveyone." Amelie walk in as she saluted the whole group and faced both Jack and Gabriel. "Jack, Gabriel... It's good to see you... I need to talk to you guys later in private after everyone has settled down." She saluted them one more time before leaving. It made Mercy wonder what Amelie whispered to Jack and Gabriel. She was starting to build up so many questions which made her wonder what happened to Overwatch in the times she hasn't been recruited yet. How deep was the problem of Talon? She was in thought until she heard Jack calling their attention.

"Okay guys! Tomorrow is a big day. Use this day to get ready and rest. We will see you guys tomorrow 6am in the morning." As soon as Jack finished Gabriel brought out another announcement as well. It was funny they both seem to have misunderstandings yet both of them are able to put them aside and act professionally towards one another in front of everyone. "You'll be given your assignments tomorrow if you have any questions feel free to approach me or Morrison."

With just that the whole Team saluted back and shouted in unison "Yes Sir" as they disperse all at the same time. Mercy was lost it was like everyone had a command chip which gave them a fix order to do something immediately. She was about to randomly move to a spot when she felt hands grab onto her wrist. "Ana? You scared me..." Ana simply laughed as she held onto Mercy's hands "Hey, since we have the free time today why wont I show you around. After all This is my 'territory'"

Mercy smiled as she nodded her head she knew Ana's home town was Egypt and it would be a privilege to be able to have a first hand tour of the place. One of the perks of being in Overwatch was traveling around the world and she wouldn't let that simply go to waste. "Great then I can introduce you to my daughter as well." There was an awkward silence as Mercy stared at Ana for a wile "..."

"You... Have a child?" Ana laughed as she saw Mercy's bewildered face "Yes dear I know you're somewhat new in Overwatch so I guess it would be nice to introduce you to the team one more time including my daughter. This time she'll be going back to America with us so better be ready later you'll be meeting a lot of new faces. Anyways rest first here is your room assignment and I will see you later at 1pm, bye for now!"

Mercy smiled as she bid Ana farewell. "Finally a little bit of rest before going out. Before Mercy left she spotted both Jack and Gabriel talking at the corner. Their eyes were much serious now as they both walk side by side exiting the area leading to a different hallway.

* * *

Amélie Was holding different papers as she studied them as well as the different pictures scattered around the table. "Gérard... This is suicide... The team isn't ready for this. Yes I know you sent both your best men, Reyes and Morrison , to fix the situation but these Talon agents... They are killers. They are crazy yet highly skilled assassins. I'm not sure if the people Gabriel and Jack brought would be enough to fight them off..." Amélie was frustrated as she massaged her head waiting for her husband to reply.

A deep grunt was heard from the speaker phone. After a few seconds her husband spoke " Amélie... We have no choice. This wasn't supposed to be the mission I assigned to Reyes and Morrison but we have to strike them back now. There might be a chance that the more you prolong the attack the more Overwatch will be in danger. We have to strike them while they are still unaware of it." Amélie sighed as she looked at the files one more time "I know but - " before she could continue a knock was heard from her door. "I'll call you back later night my love someone's at the door." With a simple press the line from the phone was ended.

"Come in." As soon as Gabriel heard Amélie command both him and Morrison stepped in. They both looked at her and the tension of the room became heavy. "There... Has been a change of plan." Amélie crossed her arms as she looked at Gabriel and Jack. "What change of plan?" Reyes asked as he moved closer to the desk were different pictures and papers were scattered. Amélie grouped the pictures of the different suspects and handed it to the two men in front of her. "The people you see here are the people who are being suspected of detonating the bomb here in the base which happened a few months ago." Now both Jack and Gabriel studied the pictures of different people - there were 5 suspects all in all and all of them were seen in different countries now.

"You may be familiar where the pictures were taken - but for now, none of that matters. What matters is this guy. " Amélie pulled out one of the pictures from the others piles of papers scattered on the table. "He is one of the suspects and surprisingly, he is still here in Egypt. This photo was taken just 2 days ago in the market side apparently he is said to be buying something from the black market. My men don't know what it is yet but we'll get to the bottom of this."

Jack studied the photo as he eyed Amélie "So what is it you want us to do."

Amélie looked at both the men in front of her as she took a deep breath first before giving the order "I want you, to capture him."

Gabriel laughed as he looked at the papers and back at Amélie. "I must applaud you. You did a good job covering what happened to Overwatch from the media and you even manage to find the suspects who are said to be responsible for the bombing... Nice job Lacroix. So what do you think can our team do that your team can't accomplish?"

Amélie eyed angrily at Reyes as she laid out another paper which held the different checkpoints. "My team isn't fit for this mission, but since your team has experienced battling with Talon they might stand a better chanc -"

"Oh so thats it, our team MIGHT stand a better fucking chance!" Gabriel couldn't help but shout back as his hand formed into a tight fist.

Jack brought a hand in front of Gabriel signaling him to stand down as he looked at the person in front of him "Amélie, this isn't the mission we signed up for. We thought this would be a simple survey mission around the area not a 'killing' mission, besides we only have Angela and around 2 men as our medic. If you would have told us sooner we could have prepared. Brought more men and maybe brought more experience people."

"Well that's it." Amélie replied back giving both men a questionable look. "You have Angela and thats all you need. She equates to more than 3-4 medics on the field. She can remove and treat gunshots wound in an instant if you ask me she's-"

"Did I just hear you correctly?" The anger of Reyes face changed to something even heavier. he couldn't help his fist slamming on the table as he eyed Amélie like knives piercing an apple in many sides. "It's sounds as if you want Ange to be in the center of the battle field."

Amélie's expression din't change in fact she stayed in the same place. She was one of the few people who seemed to be immune to Gabriel's anger. "Yes you heard me right. She is the only one who is fit for the job."

"That's bullshit! You know how bad Ange's aiming is. What happens if she gets hurt? Or if she get cornered?" Reyes exclaimed as he stared at Amélie even harder.

"That's why you or Jack will be there right?" Amélie looked at him as Reyes felt his blood boil. Jack tried calming him but all Gabriel did was to push him away. "Then what happens if neither me or Jack is there? What happens if we become incapacitated?" There was a moment of silence as Amélie stared blankly at them. It felt like forever but Gabriel was willing to wait for a reply. Maybe with his words they'd change their minds about bringing Angela in the middle of the battlefield but he was wrong the reply he got was different totally different from the reply he was expecting.

"Then you guys have failed the mission." Reyes couldn't believe what he just heard. How could he be hearing this? How could the higher ups treat them like expendable people ready to be killed as long as they get what they want. "What the fuck? How could you say this Amélie Ange is your friend, how could you say that you little piece of-" Jack immediately pushed Gabriel backwards as Gabriel tried fighting back "Gabe enough already this is an order we have no choice." Reyes eyed Jack who simply told him to relax "Amélie... There's got to be another way."

"I'm sorry... This is Gérard's order. He gave specific commands saying Reyes would take the first strike team while Morrison would take the second. It's up to you guys to plan who attacks through point A or point B." Amélie then opened the door of her office signaling the two men to leave. "We all need to make sacrifices... We need to do this for the sake of the people's safety. You of all should know this Gabriel. This is what you guys signed up when you joined Overwatch. I'll be giving the details of the mission tomorrow. Now I have a lot of researches to compile so Good day gentlemen. I'll see you tomorrow."

And just that both Jack and Gabriel were pushed out and faced with a slam door. "Now what..." Jack looked at Gabriel who kept silent the whole time.

"Fuck you..." Jack eyed Gabriel who dint bother looking at him at all.

"Your anger will be your downfall Gabe-" at this point Gabriel looked at Jack. Eyes seeping into each other's souls. "Anger? You think all the anger I'm showing is useless? Well fuck you Jack. You wanna know why I'm pissed? Because if you really cared for her you would have did whatever you can to try and stop this from happening!"

This point Jack couldn't help his anger as well. "Excuse me? Care for her? Why speak of the person who made her cry two days in a row congratulations stupid - you not only broke her spirits but you broke her heart, and who put all the pieces back together again? Oh right it wasn't you, it WAS ME!"

The tension was thick. Jack and Gabriel din't bother checking if there were people around. Good thing the hallway was empty and hopefully Amélie's door is sound proof as well. "You say I don't protect her... But that isn't the case... You know... If it was between you and me... I deserve Angela more. I don't treat her like a soldier and I give her the chance to choose the path she wishes to choose and I simply support her from there. You on the other hand see everyone as someone lower than you. Your anger and pride always comes first." Jack looked away as he formed his hands into a fist. "I love her Gabriel and I promise you I'll protect her with my life..."

Reyes stood there for a moment. "I need to take a walk... Let's talk about the arrangements of the strike team later." Before Jack could say anything Gabriel immediately turned the opposite direction and left.

* * *

Mercy smiled as she left her room. She was wearing a simple dress and carried a small bag beside her. Inside her bag held her wallet and Jack's jacket.

"Okay, it's almost 1...now where is the meeting place again?" Mercy walked through the different hallways, as she went up and down the elevator. "Why am I so bad in directions! Ugh... Well... At least this keeps my head off Gabe- NOO! I'm thinking of him again!" Mercy's mind scream as she held on her face to try and hide the redness forming across her cheeks. She could feel mad, irritation, sadness. And many more emotions again. "Noo... What have you gotten yourself into this time! You had a lot of suitors before why act so stupid with a guy who doesn't even care! Thats right... He doesn't care..."

Mercy tried arranging her thoughts and through her endless walks she finally reached a familiar corner. "Here it is! I know this place. once I turn right this would be the -"

 **Silence...**

Mercy eyes widened there she was face to face with Gabriel who looked at her straight in the eye. There was an awkward silence. She wanted to ask Him where they went a while ago but She din't want to be ignored again. "I'll just have to ask Jack himself later..." Mercy thought to herself as she looked down pretending not to see the man in front of her as she walked pass by him. Mercy sighed "What happened to us..." As Mercy walked passed Gabriel she thought all was over. Until a hand grabbed a hold of her wrist. It's like it happened so fast she could feel a force pull her back as she felt warmth.

There he was hugging her tightly. She couldn't move. Is Gabriel hugging her? She could feel her face heat up in an instant. What the hell is happening? They stayed there glued to each other for a moment and before Gabriel let her go he whispered something in her ear "I'll always protect you... " and with that Gabriel left as he walked and turned away leaving Mercy stunned.

"What was that..." Mercy could feel her heart beat fast but for some reason his words kept playing again and again in her head

" _I'll always protect you_..."

Mercy stood there for a moment contemplating everything. What Gabriel said.. Was it a warning? Before she could chase after him she heard her name being called from a distant.

"Mercy is that you? Hurry up everyone is here already!" It was Ana she was with everyone. "In a minute!" Mercy stared at the empty hallway one more time before turning the opposite direction of Where Gabriel went "Looks like it will just have to wait..." as she ran to meet up with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: finally did a Story using word - Hope this fixes my grammatical error better - Have been using my IPHONE notes as a medium for writing the past 5 chapters and it was hard :/ - haha anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. Added the fluffs in the end :) - anyways thanks for the reviews ^_^

* * *

"Wow..."

Mercy's eyes lit up as she saw the crowd running around. She felt nostalgic as she remembered her stay in Dorado.

"I'm so impress with how people seem to move around in such speed even if it's so crowded." Mercy held unto Ana as they both moved through the swarm of people walking the opposite direction. "Well you know, the market here in Egypt will always be busy. It isn't like this in Switzerland now is it? I recalled Torbjorn saying how peaceful it is there."

Mercy thought for a moment as she tried remembering how it was back then. "Honestly... It has been years since I have been in Switzerland... I mean starting the Omnic war broke out, I voluntarily went to different places and treated people who were most affected by the war and that's where I ended up in Dorado meeting Gabriel and Jack in the process." Ana smiled as they kept walking until reaching a small alley way.

"Guys over here!" Ana called out as Tourbjorn and Reinhardt slowly became visible from

Sight. "Now really Ana, you could have at least walk slower." Tourbjorn exhaled heavily as Mercy laughed seeing the exhausted faces of her comrades. They have been walking around the market area and it felt wonderful. It was like a small shopping break - admittedly both Ana and Mercy didn't mind the crowd because they enjoyed looking at the different items being sold. Though she couldn't say the same for her fellow 'male' comrades. Every time Mercy and Ana entered a small stall Reinhardt and Tourbjorn would rush and find a place to sit down and rest. Mercy knew this wasn't exactly their 'fun time' but they were nice enough to wait patiently and endure the crowd for them.

"Come on guys I thought you were trained to handle hard situations. I'm sure a simple walk around the market shouldn't be that hard." Ana laughed as they continued walking straight through the small alley way. "Hard situation? Really now... what we experienced a while ago is more than just a Hard situation you know!" Reinhardt exclaimed as he pressed his back allowing him to stretch a little more.

"Okay guys,we are here!" Ana stopped in front of one of the houses. It was funny how Ana was able to distinguish which door belonged to her house when in fact every door and wall seemed to look the same. As Ana knocked a small voice was heard from the other side "who is it?" Ana paused for a while as she leaned her head on the door and whispered -

" _'Inna fa albayt_ "

Within second you could hear the locks of the door being removed as the door burst open revealing a small girl. There was a moment of silence as the girl and Ana looked at each other intently. It wasn't long until the little girl broke the silence herself "Mama..." Ana knelt down as she opened her arms "Pharah... I'm home." In an instant the little girl jump as her mom cradled her in her arms. "Oh my baby girl... Mama is home."

It was a wonderful sight and Mercy couldn't help but smile as well as the others. As soon as the girl finished hugging Ana she immediately shouted in excitement as she jumped on Reinhardt. "Ohoho! Look who has grown so big! " they all shared embraces all of them and Mercy wasn't spared by it as well as Ana introduce the doctor to her daughter Mercy was greeted with a hug as Pharah welcomed her.

"Pharah whose there?" Everyone turned at the door to see an old lady appear. "Grandma!" Pharah exclaimed as she went and pulled the hands of her Grandma outside the house. "Mom... How have you been?" Ana asked as her mother hugged and welcomed her home. After the warm greeting everyone went in the house where Pharah dragged Reinhardt and Torbjorn into her play pen. Ana and Mercy sat at the table looking at how Tourbjorn and Reinhardt played with The little girl.

"My my... Look how childish these two men can be." Ana jokingly remarked as Mercy looked at the trio one more time before sipping her drink. "Yes... Reinhardt and Tourbjorn are nice enough to play with her. Makes them fit to be a grandfather or a father hmm?" Mercy stated as she raised an eyebrow on Ana who started laughing while trying to shove the topic off. "No father topic Mercy please... I don't really want to talk about it."

"Don't worry I won't pry." Mercy lifted her hands signaling defeat as they both laughed and looked back at the Pharah. "You know... Many years ago, Jack and Gabriel were here too." Mercy looked at Ana intently as she waited for the small story to unfold "Jack and Gabriel? Well I can imagine Jack being close with kids but Gabriel?"

Ana smiled as she looked at her drink. "Yes you are right but Gabriel stayed as patient as he could. It was a cute thing to see." Mercy stared for a while "So... He can be a loving father after all..." It was then Ana looked at Mercy in a questionable look. Mercy was clueless at first as she stared back at Ana "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Mercy? Did I hear you correctly? Did you just imagined Gabriel as a father?" At that point Mercy's face turned red as she brought her hands to her cheeks "Did I just say that out loud?" Ana started laughing as Mercy hid her face by burying it with her hands. "My my I never knew you had Gabriel occupying your head. I thought you were more of a Morrison girl this is surely a surprise!"

Mercy pouted as she looked back at Ana "For your information, I'm nobody's girl!" Ana laughed one more time as she took a sip of her drink "So... If that's the case then if you were given a choice, who would you pick to be your man, Reyes or Morrison?" A smirk was forming across Ana as she brought her face nearer to Mercy. Mercy tried moving her head back as she felt her voice stutter "I... I... Don't want to talk about it." Mercy looked the other way trying to avoid Ana's strong gaze.

Ana frowned as she pulled her face away "Well that's sad...thought I'd be able to know more about my favorite doctor, but I respect your opinion and I won't push any answers from you. Just remember if you need any advice I'm here for you. " Ana smiled as she squeezed Mercy's hand "Anyways back to my story... To tell you frankly Pharah would usually go and stay in HQ with me before, until..." Mercy focused on Ana as the mood changed from something positive to something heavy. "Ana... What happened before. You said something about a bombing."

Ana just kept silent for a while "It was around two or three months ago I think. I left Ana under the care of Jack because I was task to survey a certain area. It happened so fast I wasn't even half way there when a big explosion appeared as I turned I notice the base on fire. It was like I lost my senses as I ran back. I prayed and prayed hoping that it was just a nightmare. Everyone around me panicked and I was pushing among the crowd running the opposite direction and when I reached HQ I was surprise to see the base engulf in flames. I ran inside - my fear grew as I saw the bodies that were crush around the debris. I shouted Pharah's name... I didn't know what to do... Until I heard Gabriel's voice. When I turned I saw him beside Jack who was carrying Pharah in his arms... She was unconscious but alive and safe. That was enough for me to break into tears..."

Ana paused for a while as she stared at the blank wall. "Nothing will ever be enough to show my gratitude for Jack and Gabriel. I remembered that day so well. As I cried running towards them I hugged my daughter so tight before I looked at them... There I saw how injured they were. Well Gabriel was more injured than Jack because it was like his lower left part of the body was burnt. He must have been hit by some of the blast's impact." as Ana said that Mercy remembered the time she placed anti-burn ointments all around the skin of Gabriel's waist.

She recalled asking him what happened but he just kept quiet and said that it was nothing. Even if Mercy kept pushing for it Gabriel didn't say a word but she recalled how he caressed her face and assured her that everything was fine and that nothing like this will ever happen again. Mercy felt like a big weight was just thrown in her heart. "So... How was it possible that only a few people knew about this? Such a big incident should have been all around the news already."

Ana brought out her tablet as she type something. After searching through her endless files she showed something to Mercy who scanned the file in front of her - Ana looked at Mercy whose eyes widened at the letters contents. Apparently everyone was given a command to keep the issue to themselves so as to stop the story from spreading. Aside from that Amélie found a way to cover all traces of pictures and stories of what happened in the bombing. "So... What happened to the people who were killed? What did their families say?"

Ana shook her head as her eyes showed sorrow. "Money... That was all they needed to shut everyone from speaking. Personally Overwatch isn't really the Goody good Defender that people trust and hope for. They are also driven by a cause which isn't as noble as we thought it would be." Mercy just kept quiet she already had a hunch about such a thing but admittedly everything changed when she met the Overwatch strike team. They were noble, nice and their reason for fighting wasn't for money or was it for fame. It was for the people and that was what Mercy cared the most about.

"But even after everything I'm still here in Overwatch." Mercy's eyes blinked as she looked at Ana "For my child, I'm willing to give up everything just to keep her safe." Mercy held onto Ana's hand as she smiled "You are a mother before anything else Ana. Your daughter will always come first and I'm sure Gabriel and Jack knows that, that's why when the explosion happened their main priority was to protect Pharah."

Ana could feel her heart swell as she felt tears forming from her eyes. Ana felt guilt build in her heart - she knew that it was supposed to be her mission to save people but during such a terrorizing event she left all them and ran straight to her daughter. Ana wiped her tear as she held onto Mercy's hands tighter. "Thank you for understanding... Though I have to admit to you that it isn't only Pharah who is in my heart but Gabriel and Jack as well. The two men who I owe the life of my daughter to. Mercy, promise me something..."Mercy leaned closer as she waited for Ana to speak. "Promise me you'll try your best to protect both Jack and Gabriel."

Mercy's eyes widened "I... I'm not strong enough Ana I..." Ana shook her head "I'm not expecting you to protect them physically from the battle itself but emotionally. They may look strong on the outside but they are easily broken when something important is lost from them. " Ana looked at Mercy warmly as she hugged the doctor in front of her. "I can see it in their eyes how much you mean to them... Be their Angel Mercy... Be the light in their dark world. Serve as their hope. If ever they are down, Give them the strength to fight the dark core that surrounds them."

Mercy was lost at words as Ana let her go. She stared at Ana who drank her entire drink in an instant as she stood up "The sun is going down, let's go back now guys. You to Pharah, you're coming with us say good bye to grandmama." And that was it everyone bid farewell, showed their gratitude for the hospitality and went back to HQ together.

* * *

Mercy felt her eyes become heavy as she lied down on her bed. It was around 11 pm and she felt so tired. It was like her chat with Ana sapped the energy out of her. She was about to close her eyes when a knock was heard coming from her door. Mercy stood up abruptly as she stared for a while. "Who is it?" Mercy walked slowly as she waited for a reply.

Silence

Mercy thought she was just hearing things as she walked back to her bed. But as she turned and started walking a familiar voice was heard through the other side of the door. "Ange..." Mercy turned immediately as she rushed to open the door. "Gabriel..." There he was standing in front of her. He was holding a thick folder with different papers in it.

"May... I come in?" Mercy looked at Gabriel as she saw his eyes cast down. She paused for a moment as she opened her door welcoming him in. They were silent for a while as Mercy sat on her bed as she looked intently at Gabriel who sat at the chair placed on the other end of the room.

"Why have you come here Gabriel?" Mercy asked in a sharp tone. She still hasn't recovered with whatever happened during the past few days and it really hurt her. "I'm here to discuss about the Team formation..." Mercy felt sadness as Gabriel acted professional with her. "In short he just came here for that... " Mercy's eyes cast down. How could the person she like be so insensitive? She was supposed to ask Gabriel to leave when his tone changed.

"I..." Gabriel sighed for a moment as he looked down "You know what, fuck this." Gabriel closed the folder as he placed it beside him. As quick as possible Gabriel said those two magical words which made Mercy's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry..."

Mercy was surprise at the sudden apology. Gabriel never said 'sorry'. If he wanted to apologize he would usually do things which would give hints of him being apologetic. Mercy knew Gabriel's pride stopped him from saying that word most of the time - but now, here he was apologizing to her. It made her heart melt. Her gaze soften as she saw Gabriel struggling to say the words.

"I know you don't want to talk to me anymore, and I won't blame you... I have been a jerk for pretending to be a smart ass and trying to control you, I..."

"What makes you think I'd never talk to you?" Gabriel looked up as he saw Mercy walking towards him. He stayed seated and silent for a while until he felt her hands around his neck. She pushed his head against her belly allowing Gabriel to lean on her. The room was silent as they both brought out a deep sigh. "Ange..." Gabriel relaxed as he felt Mercy massage his neck soothingly "Gabriel... I'd never be able to do that to you...such an act would pain me more than ever..."

Gabriel looked up at the doctor in front of him. She was beautiful and here she was standing in front of him. They both stared at each other as their eyes bore to each other's soul. For the first time in forever Gabriel felt at home. Mercy was his source of strength and right now his light. "Ange... I need to know something, what is Jack to you?" Gabriel braced himself as he waited for the answer.

Mercy blinked for a while as she thought to herself "Jack? so does that mean Gabriel thinks..." Mercy understood now the predicament of Gabriel as she knelt down looking at those big chocolate eyes. "I won't lie to you... Jack is very special to me. He's like my comfort zone and I feel safe being with him. Jack, will always hold a special place in my heart." Gabriel looked down as his hands formed into a fist it was painful listening to how Mercy described His friend and it made him wonder - if jack was that special to her, where was he then? Where would she rank him in her life?

"But..."

Gabriel looked back one more time at those ocean blue eyes. Mercy brought her hands as she held Gabriel's face. There was a short pause as Mercy took a deep breath "He doesn't own my heart..." In that instant Gabriel felt his tightened chest relax as his eyes stayed open. It was like he was sucked into vortex and thrown into another universe. Gabriel held onto Mercy's hands as a smile crept from his face. He felt his heart beat fast.

Mercy as well couldn't help but smile it was like a huge misunderstanding was lifted because even if none of them said a word they had a mutual understanding of the situation. Gabriel held onto Mercy's face as he slowly leaned closer. Mercy didn't even bother moving as she closed her eyes. They leaned closer and closer to each other and finally... there it was. Gabriel felt her soft lips against his. The feeling was incredible it was like emotions hidden for so long has finally been released and all it took was one kiss to fix everything.

The kiss felt so sweet and wonderful, there was no lust - just pure emotion of longingness as it poured out the trap feelings hidden within them for so long. they just stayed their linked in each other's lips and embrace. Finally everything was clear. No Jealousy, No Missions, No Orders. It was just the two of them cradled against each other. Mercy could feel the hands of Gabriel traveling down from her neck going to her waist as he carried her easily allowing her to sit on his lap. This earned a small gasp from Mercy resulting in Gabriel smirking as he massaged the thighs that now rested on his lap. Gabriel felt the heat rise within his body as he felt his urge taking over him; but he had to stop. this wasn't the right time and he didn't want to go any further as fear that Mercy might feel awkward. They needed to take it slowly.

Mercy pulled back as they both were out of breath. Gabriel could see the flush tint plastered across the doctors face. Gabriel couldn't describe the warmth he felt inside as he looked at her. She was really an angel...

"Angela I..." Before Gabriel could say anything a beeping sound was heard throughout the room. Gabriel grumbled angrily as he tried looking for his phone around his pockets. This earned a laugh from Mercy who simply picked the phone found beside him. "Has your head been in outer space Gabriel? " Mercy laughed as she saw Gabriel smirk as he got his phone from her hand "Well I have to admit what happened a while ago was truly out of this world, and I'm willing to sail it again as long as you're beside me." Mercy blushed as she playfully pushed Gabriel away.

"So whose calling you at this time?" Mercy peeked as Gabriel showed her the name - Jack Morrison - Mercy raised her eyebrow as she looked at Gabriel who just looked intently at the text message he received "Tsk... Great job Morrison way to ruin the mood... Sorry Angela I have to go... I still have to fix the troop placements with Jack. I'll talk to you again tomorrow after everything is done." With that Gabriel gently placed Mercy down as her stood up and walk to the door. Mercy didn't say a word she was disappointed that such a wonderful night just vanished but she knew that Gabriel had more important things to do and she was willing to wait.

Mercy was about to turn and return back to bed when Gabriel held her one more time as he kissed her passionately. It happened very fast and Mercy was stunned at first but then she felt her whole body melt as Gabriel cradled her in his arms.

Gabriel hugged Mercy as she leaned on his shoulder. "Maybe after this... You'll allow me to stay in your room even at night no huh?" Gabriel teased as his hands followed the curve of Mercy's body. Mercy chuckled as she leaned closer to Gabriel "Well... I'll only allow it if you promise to give me some private lessons on how to aim better." They both laughed as Gabriel tucked one of the strands of Mercy which covered her face. "Deal."

There was a moment of solemnest from both side. they just stared until Gabriel broke the silence himself.

"I love you... "

Those three words immediately carved a mark in Mercy's heart. She felt her heart beat faster as emotions started swarming her mind. Mercy smiled as she kissed Gabriel one more time. "I love you too Gabriel..."

Finally they have confessed their feelings to each other giving them the peace of mind which was long overdue. As Mercy escorted Gabriel to the door they stared one more time at each other's eyes "Hey Doc... Hope I get to see you wearing those cute pajamas of yours again." Mercy's face flushed as she pushed Gabriel out of her room in a jokingly manner. "Very funny Gabriel... I'll see you tomorrow... Good night Commander" Mercy jokingly saluted Reyes who kissed her forehead as he caressed Mercy's face one more time "Good night _mi amor_."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry somewhat took long with the story update *_*) I'd usually type in my story in my phone but ever since pokemon Go started I use my commute time for catching Pokemon hehehe anyways Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing :)

* * *

Morning arrived and Jack was rushing towards the meeting so many things occupied his mind but one of them kept bugging him again and again. He had to do something about that thought which kept running around his head. "Come on Jack, This time just tell her how you feel... Maybe, just maybe you might have a chance of winning her heart." As Jack walked around the corner a familiar voice echoed behind him. Before Jack could even turn a pair of arms jumped at him as warmth covered his body. There she was, Mercy hugging him as she greeted her strike commander with a smile.

"Morning Jack!" Jack felt his whole body soften as he saw the huge smile in Mercy's face. "Wow, you seem to be in a good mood Angela why is that?" Jack stared at the beautiful ocean blue eyes of his companion. What could have made Mercy so happy? Jack thought of all possibilities which could have resulted to such a thing - after what happened between her and Gabriel during the plane flight he was expecting her to be in such a sulky mood but here she is smiling and in his arms. Is this a sign? Maybe she's trying to move on?

But whatever the reason was Jack was ready to confess - it was now or never! He took a deep breath but before he could say anything Mercy beat him to his own thought - "Gabriel confessed to me." In that instant the smile in Jack's face faded as he looked at Mercy for a while his mind went blank as it tried registering what Mercy just said

 **"Gabriel confessed to me."**

That was it. Jack stood there for a moment his stoned face showed no emotion whereas Angela's hyper mood became silent. She look at Jack's face as she stared into his eyes. It was like looking at a shell - nothing was in it. It was like his soul was torn out of his body. Mercy felt alarmed as she held Jack's face with her left hand while waving her right hand in front of him trying desperately to get his attention.

Jack blinked a few times as he looked back at Mercy who had a worried face. "Are you okay Jack?" Mercy's tone was filled with concern as she stepped even closer to him while touching his forehead. "You're not sick right? Your temperature seems to be okay..." Jack tried to fake a smile while cradling the soft hands cupped around his cheeks. "I'm fine... So whe-when did he confessed to you?"

Jack couldn't help the stuttering as he looked at Mercy with a broken heart, but he had to act strong. He saw how Mercy smiled when the topic switched to 'Gabriel' - She must really love him. Jack felt his heart crushed as he looked at Mercy giggling while trying to find the right words to explain to him what happened "It happened last night! It was really amazing Jack don't you know we-"

"Jack, Angela" Both blondes turned as a voice called to them from the left part of the hallway. "Gabriel!" Mercy smiled as she ran towards her Reyes. Gabriel lips curled upward as he saw the doctor greeting him good morning. They didn't talk about it but they knew that even after what happened last night they needed to try and act professionally. "Good morning Ange... " Gabriel kissed the forehead of Angela as quickly as possible so as to avoid gossips from wandering eyes.

"I'll meet you inside, I have to talk to Jack for a moment." Mercy nodded as she waved at Jack and Gabriel one more time before going in the room and here they are again, left alone in the hallway - Gabriel wanted to clear things out. He knew that before starting the mission he needed to talk to Jack to avoid unwanted thoughts from disrupting whatever was needed to be done.

"We have to get in the room. You know how Amelie hates tardiness." Jack stated as he tried walking pass Gabriel who quickly blocked His way. "We need to talk now." Gabriel looked stern at Jack who eyed Gabriel the same way. "This isn't the right time or place Gabe and you know it." Morrison pushed the body of his friend slightly as he walked pass him.

Gabriel brought out a sigh as he stood there facing the opposite direction. He mustered his strength as the words flowed heavily in his mouth.

"Thank you for not taking Angela away from me..."

Jack stopped he felt his chest go heavy as he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. He felt guilty and pissed at the same time. But since Gabriel initiated the topic mind as well continue it. "The truth is..." Jack spoke as he looked at the blank hallway in front of Him. Gabriel and Jack were both looking at opposite directions as their backs faced each other.

 _ **No more hiding**_

"The truth is... I wanted to win Angela's heart, I wanted her to be mine... I wanted to be the person she'd run to whenever she's lonely , I wanted to be her world, but..." Gabriel was silent as he waited for Jack to finish his sentence. "But...?" Gabriel asked as he looked down at his hands as it formed into a fist. Jack took a deep breath-

 _ **It was now or never**_

"But... She'd never give it to me, because her heart has always belonged to you from the very start." Gabriel was stunned for a moment. Jack's confession felt like a strong punch on the face. Was he that dense? Was he that stupid not to notice such a thing? Gabriel kept quiet the whole time now as Jack's word sunk into him.

Jack sighed as he started walking to the door but before he went in he turned to face his friend who still had his back faced at him "I love her Gabriel. My feelings will never changed, but I'm willing to step down for both of you to be happy. Let's try to bring back the times we use to spend together. The times we had no awkwardness or negative feelings - I'll back down... For both of you... but mark my words Gabriel. If you hurt her one more time... I won't stay quiet anymore."

With that said Jack stepped in the meeting room leaving Gabriel alone. Gabriel had to gather his thoughts before entering the room. He had to relax for a while. Release all the negative feelings. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. His hands relaxed now as he turned and walked straight to the door but before he walked in he looked at the blank space of the door one more time as he whispered "I'll treasure her... She'll be my priority and she will forever be a part of me. I promise, the day she cries will be the day I'll die."

* * *

The meeting started not too long after Gabriel entered. The room was filled with people not only Overwatch agents but also soldiers. Everyone was noisy at first but the noise died down as Amelie entered the room. She brought out different papers and photos as she displayed everything in the white board. She had to make things clear so as to avoid misunderstandings.

"Okay guys listen up." Amelia shouted as she caught the attention of everyone. She circled a picture of a guy with long black hair and red blood eyes. "This is Ilyich Ulmanov the infamous Talon's death bringer." Everyone fell silent as they looked at the picture intently. Before Amelia could continue someone immediately raised his hand as Amelia permitted him to speak.

"Why is he called the death bringer?" Amelia brought out pictures showing everyone different dead bodies. Before Amelia could say anything the guy immediately commented back "Those are mummified bodies. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with that, right?" Everyone nodded their heads as the whispers grew louder.

Amelia brought out her hand signaling everyone to keep quiet. "That is true-" Amelia replied back but she eyed the soldier in front of her with a piercing gaze as she got one of the pictures. "- but this picture has been taken an hour after seeing the victim walking around the market." Everyone started muttering words of disbelief as the whole room became noisy. "Everyone Calm down!" Jack intervened as he ordered everyone to keep silent.

"It is said that Talon is experimenting on something. The item or the reason why Talon is having secret transactions with the black market is still vague but we will get to the bottom of this. That is why we need him alive. And just so you know, he is one of the suspects for bombing this base." Amelia eyes surveyed the room as she tucked the strands of hair which covered her face. "This... Wasn't supposed to be your mission... Im sure you guys were sent here just for a survey task but... I'm sorry we have to change it. Please treat this mission like your very lives depend on it. Commander Reyes and Strike Commander Morrison will be giving you the details of the troop arrangement in the mean time I'll be briefing you guys on what you'll be dealing with."

Amelia looked back at the board as she encircled a picture. "This is the Temple of Anubis. One of the tourist attractions before which is now close due to the terrorist bombing incident - Talon's doing..." Amelia paused for a while as she read the reports handed to her. "It was said that our wanted man was seen buying something off and experimenting it here." Amelia looked at everyone "He isn't alone apparently he has a team or maybe you can call them 'bodyguards'. He has maybe around 40-50 mean walking around the area..."

"The sheer number of men under him makes us suspicious on how important this guy is to Talon." Amelia paused for a while as she showed more pictures of the terrain. "We plan to send two teams - one coming from the left while the other from the right. Since there is a blind spot here we can ask team A to break in first while team B provides support from the back lines."

"It is Important to capture the target at all cost. We need him. He is the only one who can tell us what Talon's plans are. So now I'll be giving the floor to Commander Reyes." Amelia swiftly stepped aside as Gabriel stood in the middle of the room. "I'll be handling Team B while Morrison will be handling Team A."

Gabriel gave the list of people positioned in Team A as well as their rendezvous point. Mercy looked as Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn and the other soldiers were given their task as they left one by one. Mercy sat there as she saw the people in the room dissipate little by little until only the three of them were left. Jack and Gabriel seemed to be debating on something while Mercy just sat there waiting for an order. Mercy couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about but she could pick up bits and pieces of their conversation. "I don't think that's a good idea Jack." Gabriel retorted as he massaged the back of his neck. "If we wish to even out the strength of both teams, we have too..."

"Jack, Gabriel?" Both men faced the doctor as she walked closer to them. she was wearing the inner suit of her Valkyrie armor which followed the shape of her body emphasizing the curves she possessed more. Gabriel couldn't help but space out for a while as he looked at her. He always felt so tongue tied every time he sees her even up to now, but he had to forget all these thoughts first and focus on what was needed to be finished.

Jack held onto Mercy's hands first before looking back at Gabriel "Angela... I'll leave both of you alone first. I think it's better if Gabriel and you talk about this." and with that Jack left the room leaving his two 'friends' behind. They were silent for a while as Mercy waited for Gabriel to say something but he seemed to be avoiding her gaze as he looked the other way contemplating on something. "Gabriel... do you have any orders for me?" Mercy asked as she looked at Gabriel in the eyes. Gabriel brought out a sigh as he showed her the plans and Team members. "I... don't know where to put you actually...You see Jack will be leading strike team A. once they enter the first point I'll be leading team B to the second point and that is where our target should be hiding at." Mercy looked at the plans and back at Gabriel. "Where is Ana in?" Gabriel looked puzzled at Mercy who took the papers which listed all the team members.

"Ana is in my team, why ask?" Gabriel looked at the blonde who looked at the other paper holding the members of Team B. "Ana is a good support as well as a good watcher... if you have her as well as Reinhardt, doesn't that make your defenses really strong?" Mercy looked at her commander who looked stunned for a while as his lips curled up slightly. "Yes ... Yes you are right. I have a good set of people under my team already..." With that conclusion Gabriel immediately knew where Mercy wanted to position herself as she got the pen and wrote her name under Team A. Mercy looked at Gabriel who fell silent for a while. "I'm sorry Gabriel... I just think that Jack needs my support more - especially since they'll be charging in first. Maybe after the attack in the first point I'll try my best to heal the wounded and once done I'll assist you immediately... I hope you aren't mad..."

Gabriel looked at Mercy who gazed down at her feet. She didn't want Gabriel to think that she was choosing Jack over him. She stayed silent for a while until she felt warm hands caressing her cheeks. Mercy looked up as she gazed into those chocolate eyes she loved so much. "You know... you're a good strategist maybe you should switch your occupation from a doctor to a war analyst." Mercy laughed as she savored the warmth pressed on her cheeks. "You know how much I hate war..." Mercy smiled as she gazed at the whiteboard "All I want is for this to be over...and maybe I'll be given a chance to have a simple life. To settle in a quiet farm and maybe build a family with the one I love..." Mercy blushed as she looked at Gabriel lovingly.

His strong gaze always softened every time he talks to her. Gabriel kissed Mercy's forehead as he hugged her and inhaled her scent. "I promise you, when this is over we will fulfill that dream of yours." Mercy could feel her heart beating fast as she hugged Gabriel tightly whispering a small 'Thank you' as they both enjoyed the peace and quiet that surrounded them. It may be just for a moment but this event will forever be embedded in both of their hearts.

* * *

Jack waited quietly outside as he leaned against the wall. He wanted to argue badly with Gabriel on where Mercy was going to be placed but he couldn't help but think. "If ever I force Gabriel to put Angela under my team... what would be my reason? Is it to benefit my team? or is it for me?" He couldn't help but feel the guilt rise inside him. He had to try and control himself - but how could he? the longer he stayed with them. the stronger his feelings for Angela was and the more he felt envious towards Gabriel. Jack tried relaxing as he leaned his head backwards while breathing slowly but as he closed his eyes the only thing that flashed in his mind was Angela's smile.

Jack stayed silent for a while until the door opened as Gabriel and Mercy stepped out. "So?" Jack looked at them as Mercy smiled and held the hands of Jack. "I'll be seeing you later Jack Don't worry I got you!" and with that Mercy bid her two of them farewell as she left to prepare for their departure.

Jack looked at Gabriel for a while "How did it go?" Gabriel didn't bother looking at his friend as he stared at the blonde walking further away into the hallway. "She chose your team. She believed that you need her services more than me." Gabriel said it flatly with no emotions of envy or hatred. It was like a casual talk. Jack smiled as he looked at the blonde turning right thus disappearing from his sight. "She will always put her duty first before anything else huh..."

Gabriel laughed as he nodded his head in agreement with Jack. but before he left he looked at his friend one more time. "Jack promise me you'll take care of her..." Jack smirked as he walked ahead of Gabriel "You don't need to tell me that Gabe. I'll protect her with my life." and with that both of them left leaving their past pained self behind.

* * *

Everyone was silent throughout the road trip. Everyone was slightly scared of what the outcome would be. Some of the men were use to war while the others weren't and Mercy was one of them. She wore her Valkyrie's armor suit without the wings - as she sat between her strike commander and friend. as Mercy looked at her right she couldn't help but smile as she saw Torbjorn sleeping. "Wow... he isn't nervous at all..." Mercy said as she caught the attention Jack who laughed softly beside her. "Torbjorn is always like that, but I can assure you his turrets does a good beating towards the enemy." Both of them shared a few laughters as Mercy looked at the floor. "Jack... are you scared?" Jack stayed quiet for a while as he looked at Mercy "I'll be lying if I told you I wasn't..." Mercy laughed slightly as she looked back at Jack "So you mean to tell me the great Jack Morrison is actually scared of the battlefield as well?" Jack chuckled slightly as he looked at his hands "Well I'm not really scared of what the battlefield can do to me but I fear more on what it can do to the people who are important to me."

"What do you mean?" Mercy perked as she looked curiously at Jack who held her hand as he looked at Mercy's eyes "I... never mind Ange. Just stay close to me or if ever you need help call me okay Ange?" Mercy nodded her head slowly as Jack quickly broke the gaze as he looked back in front again. Mercy could feel her heart beat as she slightly leaned on Jack's shoulder. "Thank you Jack... for always taking care of me." Jack felt a warm feeling build up in him as he savored the sweet scent and warmth "You're always welcome my Angel."

* * *

As they reached the destination everyone formed up quietly. Gabriel peeked through the rocks as Jack followed beside him. "Ana do you copy?" A noise static sound was heard from across the radio as Ana replied back "I copy. Ready to survey the area." - Ana was one of the most valuable person in the group she was not just their eyes from above but also their backup. Jack and Gabriel would usually wait for her signal before they'd go in. "Gabriel everything seems to be according to plan. You can enter in about 10 min."

Jack ordered everyone to prepare as people started walking left and right while choosing their weapons. Everyone seemed so busy but all their attention turned as Mercy entered the group. Everyone was astonished with her complete Valkyrie suit. It was her first time wearing it in front of them and she was mesmerizing. She really looked like an Angel. Mercy Stood tall as she held her Caduceus staff on her right hand while her pistol on her left. Her wings shined just as bright as the morning sun as she stood with confidence amongst the crowd. "You look amazing Mercy." A voice cracked as Mercy listened to the head piece placed on her head which looked just like a halo. "Why thank you Ana and you look great high up there." Ana chuckled from the other line as she steadied her scope while viewing the Talon soldiers walking around.

"Are you ready?" Jack walked at Mercy as she breathed heavily "Yes I am!" Jack smiled as he faced his men again and ordered to move. Before Mercy followed she looked at Gabriel one more time who slowly walked up to her. "Hey be careful out there, if ever you need help call for Jack immediately. If something happens and you can't seem to contact him - call Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Ana or me." Mercy laughed as she gave Gabriel a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be fine Gabriel trust me! I'll prevail."

As Mercy stepped amongst the strike team she looked back one more time as she saluted Gabriel before Jack gave the signal as the whole team deployed charging straight to point A. Mercy dashed forward focusing on the task at hand as she kept thinking over and over again. "Be their protector Angela, remember…"

 _"_ _Heroes never die."_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: To celebrate my birthday two days ago here is chapter 8 - hehe should have brought this out during my birthday but Pokemon Go has taken over my life - as well as Overwatch - (Ohh goodbye league of legends) hahaha! - anyways this chapter is somewhat dark hope you enjoy it and thanks for reviewing :)

BTW I created a Mercy Reaper wallpaper (My own drawing) - you can see it in this fanfictions cover photo - It's not yet colored yet but if ever it's done and you wish to follow more of my artworks do follow me in my FB page or :)

* * *

"I need healing!" The radio sounds burst as people asked for assistance throughout the battle .

"I'm on the way!" Mercy glided left and right as she pointed her Caduceus staff at almost every team mate she saw. She was exhausted and scared. She needed to catch her breath for a while as she dashed to one of the abandoned houses. She couldn't help but feel her feet wobble as she tried washing away the images she just witnessed.

She really hated war. Seeing both her allies and enemies shoot each other was horrific in her eyes. But she had to side with someone and the enemy was causing too much pain and destruction to the civilians so they deserve whatever was coming to them... Right? Mercy took a break for a while and was about to enter the battlefield once again until she heard the sounds of footsteps brushing through the dusty pebble terrain.

Mercy froze as she felt her heart race. If the people beyond this wall was 'friendly' then good for her but if it was otherwise... Who knows what will happen to her. Mercy tried contacting her friends but to no avail the radio line seemed to be in disarray as static sounds were the only thing coming out from their communicator.

She had to do something but what could she do? She was cornered at the ends of the wall and the only way out was fleeing in the open field revealing herself to whoever was there. The footsteps grew louder as she stayed glued to her spot. Mercy tried moving a little closer to try and peak thru the side on who the unknown footsteps belonged to. As she slowly brought her head out her heart almost burst out as she scrambled back again.

The owners of the unknown footsteps were definitely not friendly. There were around 4-5 Talon soldiers around the area "What the hell are they doing here?" Mercy felt her whole world stop as they started walking nearer to her hiding place. Mercy slumped back on the wall as she placed her Caduceus staff down and held her pistol with both her hands. She was shaking heavily as she closed her eyes.

While she tried staying hidden Mercy could hear one of the Talon soldiers talking. She couldn't hear their conversation at first but as they walked closer and closer Mercy could feel her eyes widen as their 'chats' became more and more clearer. "I don't see her. Maybe she isn't here" One of the soldiers commented.

A rough voice coming from one of the soldiers had this really strong French accent as he shouted back "What do you mean she isn't here? One of the men just saw her dashing towards this area, we have find her and bring her to Talon HQ ."

Mercy could feel her heart stop as she heard their conversation. Were they looking for her? She had to think of something... As Mercy surveyed the area She noticed a small Exit in the alley way across her. maybe she could glide towards that area without them noticing? Mercy waited until they turned left as their vision became slightly askew from exit view.

 **It's now or never!**

Mercy ran straight to the alley way as she held her staff and pistol, but before she could even reach the end a force pulled her hair forcing her to fall backwards as she fell on the ground.

"We found her! We found the doctor!" One of the Talon soldiers shouted as his allies started running towards her direction. Mercy could feel her heart race as they circled around her. "So this is our target? Let's take her quickly to Doctor Ulmanov. As one of the men tried subduing Mercy, she immediately used her Caduceus staff to hit the guy on the face as she tried getting up.

Before she could even position herself a strong force punched her on the face - it was like the whole world was turning as Mercy fell on the ground again. She could taste the metallic flavor of her blood as Mercy held on her left side cheek. Tears started to form as Mercy tried crawling away until one of the guys stepped on her back pinning her to the ground. "Where are you going angel?" One of the guys grabbed her hair as Mercy was forced to lift her head to face the men around her who seemed to be laughing

"Are you trying to reach for your gun? You know a lady like you won't look good with such a thing. Stay still doc... We don't want to damage that pretty face of yours any longer." The guy maniacally laughed as he pinned Mercy even harder as his other hands started traveling around the curves of her body.

Mercy shivered as she felt the hands traveling around her neck down to her lower waist line she looked at the men in front of her and she couldn't believe the sight. They looked liked hungry monsters as they towered before her smirking and laughing all the way. "She's so beautiful, can't we have a little fun before giving her to Ulmanov?" One of the Talon soldiers asked as he looked at the right part of Mercy's face. "You're right such a beauty would surely go to waste if it wasn't enjoyed."

Mercy felt her body shiver as her mind screamed for help. Mercy didn't know what to do anymore she hated being helpless but now? She couldn't do anything as one of the Talon soldiers held a syringe, Mercy tried struggling but the force behind her back stopped her from doing anything. "What's that?! Let me go!" Mercy's eyes widened as the guy held her neck "Hold still darling..."

Mercy closed her eyes as more tears started streaming down her face. Before she could feel the piercing pain on her neck gunshot sounds started bursting everywhere as the men who surrounded her fell lifeless on the ground. Mercy was shocked at first as she looked at her hands and felt her neck. Was this a dream? Was she dead? Before she could comprehend what happened a voice echoed loudly behind her as Mercy turned her head in an instant.

"ANGELA GET DOWN!"

Immediately Mercy laid down and a cry of pain erupted from behind her as another lifeless body fell. Mercy's eye blinked for a while as she scanned the area trying to absorb just what happened. She felt her body shake as she held tight to her Caduceus staff while her left hand positioned itself at her pistol's trigger. She was in a state of shock until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Angela are you ok-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mercy shouted as she faced the gun point blank at the person in front of her. She felt so frightened as her eyes remained as big as ever due to the shock that was still in her system.

"Angela... Calm down... It's me Jack... Now put the gun down , please?" Mercy looked at her friend for a while as she slowly lowered her gun. "Jack...?" She stayed still for a moment as her frightened self slowly dissipated. Jack knelt down slowly as he got the gun from Mercy's hand and in that instant Mercy jumped on his arms as she started crying ferociously.

Jack stayed still welcoming Mercy in his embrace stroking her head as he tried comforting her. "Shhh... Shhh... It's okay Angel it's okay...I'm here..." Mercy kept crying as she held onto Jack as tight as she could "I was so scared, so scared... I wanted to shout for help but I couldn't find the courage to do so." Jack stroke Mercy's head as he placed his hands on her cheeks allowing him to see her face.

There was a big bruise mark on her left cheek and it was swollen. There was blood from the left tip of her crack lip as Jack wiped away the tear streaming down her eyes. "I'm so sorry Ange... I should have kept a closer eye on you... I'm so sorry..." Jack felt so guilty and pissed at himself as he kissed Mercy's forehead - if ever something bad happened to her not only will Gabriel kill him, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for the rest of his life as well.

"Hold still Ange..." Jack whispered as he carried Mercy bridal style walking away from the nightmare which almost destroyed the one he loves. Mercy buried her face in the crook of Jack's neck as he slowly made it out of the alley way leading to the small tents that were setup just after his team has successfully high jacked point A.

* * *

Jack entered one of the tents as he placed Mercy on the cot. "Wait here for a moment... I have to tell Gabriel you're safe he's been going berserk when we found out you were missing." Mercy nodded slightly as she looked at Jack who exited the tent. Mercy held her chest as she tried relaxing herself. How could she be so careless to bring such harm to herself... Mercy contemplated on everything that has happened when her thoughts were interrupted with a loud voice coming from the outside of the tent.

"DAMN IT! SHE'S YOUR SUPPORT! How could you manage to lose sight of her?! You men are lucky Morrison found her-!" Mercy felt her back shiver as she heard the voice roar from the side of the tent. She felt she would be reprimanded for leaving the battlefield in the first place. Everything was her fault. She waited until the sounds stopped outside of the tent's entrance. Mercy tried to stand even if her legs felt so weak. Before she could even position herself the tent opened revealing a very worn-out Gabriel.

They stared at each other for a while as Mercy still tried to stand up "Gabriel... I can explain..." Before Mercy could fully bring herself up strong arms immediately wrapped around her body as Mercy felt the warmth she craved so dearly. There he was her partner, her strength her love. Gabriel Reyes rushed towards Mercy as he cradled her in his arms "You're safe... That's all that matters to me... because if you're gone then I wouldn't have any reason to live anymore..."

Mercy felt her tears stream down her eyes as she held on to Gabriel even tighter. "I'm so sorry for being so careless... I shouldn't have wondered so far away... " Gabriel held on to Mercy as he caressed her face. As Gabriel pulled back to see her his eyes widened as he saw the swollen cheeks as well as the big bruise found on the side of her lips.

Gabriel could feel his anger rise as he held on to Mercy's face "Who did this..." Mercy could feel the tension rise as she looked at the opposite end avoiding his gaze. "It's nothing..." Mercy fully turned her face to the left so as to try and hide the bruise which covered her left cheek. "Ange... tell me who did this to you now..." Gabriel's voice was soft but the authoritativeness burst out in an instant. Mercy felt frightened for a while but relaxed as she looked into the chocolate eyes of the man standing in front of her. They were filled with worry and fear... Mercy sighed as she held onto the hands that cupped her cheeks. "I believe the men who did this is dead... Jack came in the nick of time and saved me... from them..."

Gabriel looked at Mercy as he allowed her to sit on the cot but he never broke his gaze towards her "You're not telling me everything." Mercy looked at Gabriel for a while she knew what he meant but for some reason she wanted to keep this to herself, but her commander was a smart person as he knelt down and held onto her hands "You dashed towards an abandoned house somewhat distant from the center of battle and there seemed to be Talon soldiers staying in that house as well...? Ange, that doesn't make sense at all when there is a war I'd understand if there was only one soldier there but to have a group of men there... There must be a reason."

Mercy kept quiet at first. She really didn't want to tell him at all. Knowing Gabriel he might do something reckless just for her... but as she looked at his eyes it was liked fear enveloped them as he held on her hands tightly. "Ange, tell me what happened please..." Mercy kept silent as she leaned on Gabriel's face allowing her forehead to touch his as their nose touched each other. "They... they were given orders to capture me..." in that instance Gabriel stood up as Mercy looked at him surprised. "Did they tell you why they wanted you?" Mercy just stared at Gabriel as she moved her head in disagreement "They never told me why they wanted me but they did mention who wanted to capture me..." Gabriel looked at Mercy as his temper started to shoot up.

 **"Who?"**

Mercy felt something bad was going to happen but it was too late now... there was no backing out she needed to tell him everything at this point. " Ilyich Ulmanov... our target..." on that note Gabriel immediately turned as he went straight to the exit door of the tent before he left he looked back at Mercy who stared at his back confused with his actions "Just stay here... I'll ask someone to come and treat your wounds." and with that Gabriel just left.

* * *

Mercy stared blankly at the ground as she tried analyzing what just happened she really felt uneasy. Something seems off... she looked at the exit of the tent as she quietly left the comforts of the cloth around her. She had to find Gabriel.

Gabriel kept walking until he met Jack and the other men under him. "Have you talked to Ange?" Jack asked as Gabriel ignored him as he walk straight towards the table filled with weapons. Gabriel got his twin shotguns immediately and ordered two men to accompany him. "Gabriel where the hell are you going? GABRIEL!" Jack shouted as Gabriel kept walking further away from the team followed by the two men behind him.

Jack looked confused as Gabriel disappeared from his sight. "What the hell..." Jack was suppose to leave it be. until he heard a voice behind him - "JACK!" As Jack turned his head he spotted Mercy running towards him carrying her staff along the way. "What the hell are you doing here Ange? Didn't Gabriel told you to rest?" Angela held onto Jack as she breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. "Where's Gabriel?!" Jack looked confused as he looked at Angela. "Why...?" something didn't feel right at all as Mercy looked at Jack in the eye. "I told him everything..."

* * *

Gabriel was walking straight into point B followed by the two men behind him. One of them looked around the place and notice how quiet it seemed to be. "There won't be any Talon soldiers anymore... all of them were captured or killed during the attack in point A." Gabriel said flatly as he continued moving in as the two men followed him from behind. They were walking in the center of the temple now staying vigilant as ever. They were supposed to go further in when a voice echoed throughout the place. "You guys won't stop until you capture me now huh?"

His Russian accent was so distinctive as he showed himself to Gabriel and both the men behind him. Gabriel held both his shotguns in his hand as he pointed one of them at the guy in front of him. "It's over Ilyich you are surrounded. I suggest you surrender now but I wouldn't mind you trying to fight back so that I can have a reason to kill you now." The guy laughed as he looked at Gabriel maniacally. "Now now commander that isn't something good to say when you are outnumbered." Gabriel laughed as he looked at his target with a deadly stare. "I knew you were weird but I didn't know you were stupid as well. don't you know how to count?"

"On the contrary..." Ilyich's red bloodshot eyes glowed as Gabriel looked surprised for a moment. "It is you who is outnumbered." Before Gabriel could do anything a gunshot was heard from behind as he looked backwards. His own man shot his partner as he pointed the gun at Gabriel now. "What the hell..." Gabriel was dumbfounded as he looked at his men behind him. His eyes were starting to turn red as his whole body started twitching.

"What the fuck did you do?" Gabriel still pointed his shotgun at the Talon operative but he knew that if he ever killed the man in front of him there was a chance that the soldier behind him would fire his gun as well. "You know... you have a strong mind Commander... you see it's easy for me to get into the head of a person as long as he/she has a weak mind, but yours? yours is different. I stare in your eyes as I try to search for your soul but I seem to blocked." Gabriel was pissed at this point as he walked somewhat nearer to the target now. If he could manage to shoot him and the soldier behind him fires his gun as well there can be a chance he can save himself because the distance he shared with his target was nearer compared to the soldier and him.

"Well too bad that means I'm stronger than you fucktard." Ilyich simply laughed as he looked at Gabriel with a devilish smile. "You know... Talon could use someone like you... why won't you join me. I can give you power which no one could ever imagine." Gabriel was stunned for a while as he looked at the man in front of him. Was he recruiting him? who does he think he is? "I'd never join you. I'd rather die than choose to join you." Gabriel readied his gun as he waited for the moment to pull the trigger. Ilyich smile disappeared as it turned to a scowl "Tsk... such a waste. I could have shared you the immense power of immortality itself but you seem to be stuck in your own noble phantasm very well then..." before Gabriel could even do anything a gunshot echoed throughout the place as Gabriel's eyes widened.

The gunshot came from behind him but he looked around his chest. There was no blood, no wound. As Gabriel turned the scene almost broke his heart. There she was Mercy with stretched arms as she stood just behind him shielding him from the bullet wound. before Gabriel could say anything Mercy immediately fell as the side of her body started oozing blood. Gabriel was in a state of shock the soldier who fired the bullet fell as well as he started coughing out bubbles while suffering from a seizure.

Gabriel immediately knelt down as he cradled Mercy in his arms. Ilyich on the other hand thought this would be the best chance to escape as he turned to run the opposite direction but before he could even move a strong force hit him on the face knocking him out unconscious. "Sleep will you." Jack simply stated as he stared at the fainted body before staring back at Gabriel. Jack's eyes widened as he saw Gabriel cradling Mercy in his arms.

Gabriel held onto Mercy as she stared at him with her eyes wide with shock coming from the bullet wound. Mercy knew that if you were shot you needed to relax so as to try and cease the amount of blood pumping from the heart but she couldn't relax with her armor strapped over her body. Mercy signaled Gabriel as she pointed at the lock of her armor.

Gabriel immediately knew what Mercy wanted as he quickly stripped the straps allowing the armor to fall on the ground. Jack ran straight to them as he looked at Mercy's wound. "Gabriel there is no exit wound... she can't heal herself with her Caduceus staff if the bullet is still in her." Gabriel was still in a state of shock as he tried suppressing the blood that flowed off her body by applying pressure to it. "Jack call for help now. We need to bring her to a hospital or if not she might suffer from blood lost." Jack nodded as he started contacting the men to come.

Gabriel cradled Mercy as he hug her body. Mercy placed her bloody hands on Gabriel's face as she brought out a weak smile. "You.. you're sa...sa..safe" Gabriel could feel the pain build up inside him as he held on to Mercy's hand. "Angela I'm so sorry... I promised to take care of you and look what happened... stay with me Angela I'll make everything right." Mercy held onto Gabriel's hand as well "Do... Don't wo..worry Gabe..., I'll pre..prevail." Mercy showed her weakest smile as Gabriel felt his whole body go numb. "Just stay with me Ange... help is on the way..." Mercy nodded as she saw the medic team running to her - as they went closer and closer her eyes went heavier as she felt her vision blur up until her sight succumbed into the darkness.

* * *

Author's note: *~*]


	9. Chapter 9

author's note: Wooo! I wanna finish this story :)) - so ima keep updating and updating until I finish this [*_*] - Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews - you guys make me smile (/^w^)/ more Mercy x Reaper love pls! D:

* * *

"Quickly bring her to the emergency room!"

Voices echoed everywhere as the squeaking sounds of the wheels of the hospital bed spread across the hallway. everyone stayed glued to the corner allowing the rushing doctors and nurses to pass. "She's losing a lot of blood we need to hurry!"

"I know!" one of the doctors shouted back as everyone entered the operating room. At this point Mercy's eyes somewhat fluttered open as an oxygen mask was placed onto her. Mercy tried looking around but her vision was blurry that she couldn't even recognize where she was. Mercy felt the rush of adrenaline as she panicked until a soft hand was placed on her shoulder. "Don't worry Doctor Ziegler, we got you." In that instant a flow of reassurance made Mercy calm as she laid back. Her life now depended on them as she fell into another deep slumber.

* * *

The lights flickered as her eyes slowly adjusted with the brightness. Mercy opened her eyes blinking over and over again until her vision adjusted with her surroundings. Mercy sat up abruptly forgetting about the wound she had on her waist as she brought out a small cry of pain while tenderly touching the bandages placed on top of the gunshot wound. Mercy slowly sat as she surveyed the area. A lot of questions rang on her head - What time is it? How long has she been out? Where's everyone? Mercy massaged her head as a sting of pain slightly erupted. As her head turned to the side, she noticed a table placed just beside her bed she couldn't help but smile as she saw beautiful red bouquet of roses with a small message stuck around the vase. As Mercy plucked out the card she felt her heart skip a beat as she read what was written in it with a smile.

 _"Get well soon... Hope you'll wake up already, I miss you"_

 _\- Gabriel_

Mercy couldn't help but feel the warmth build inside her as she notice more letters placed beside her. Everyone sent her a small heartwarming message - Ana, Torbjorn , Reinhardt even the other people from HQ who weren't on the mission wrote her something. She couldn't help chuckle as she looked at all the letters one by one but Mercy's smile slowly faded as she finished reading the last letter. Something was missing - "Jack..." Mercy whispered quietly as she tried checking the letters again. He never wrote to her nor gave her anything. A small pain stung in her as she sighed heavily - did she do something which might have pissed him?

Mercy felt her mind raise around until the door opened. "Angela...? you're... you're awake!" Mercy stared at the person standing beside the door as she brought out a small smile "Jack... you're here." Jack walk quickly to Mercy as he slowly hugged her. "Thank goodness you're okay..." Mercy buried her face on his chest as she inhaled his scent. He was wearing his plain black shirt allowing Mercy to feel his warmth more.

"How... how long was I out?" Mercy asked as she broke away from the hug to look at Jack's face. Jack scratch his head for a while as he tried recalling the day after she was operated. "You were out for about a week..." Mercy looked stunned for a while as she looked at Jack dumbfounded. "A week?"

Jack simply nodded as he sat beside Mercy. "Well... you suffered from a severe blood lost... you know the doctors aren't as fast in removing bullets as you are." Jack laughed as he recalled how surprise the people were as they saw Mercy removing the bullet wounds embedded in the bodies of his men in a flash as she healed them with her staff. Angela and Jack stayed silent for a while as she looked at the flowers beside her. "Where's Gabriel?" Angela asked as she got hold of the letters placed beside her.

"He was called into an emergency meeting with Gérard " Mercy looked at the window for a while as she stared at the moon. "So what exactly happened after I was shot?" Jack paused for a while as he stretched his arms.

"We were able to capture Doctor Ulmanov after you were shot. We were supposed to heal you ourselves with the use of your staff but then we found out that the bullet was still deep in your body so Gabriel brought you quickly to the med bay as the doctors carried you off to the emergency room. After that Ana and them were ask to go back to America alongside Doctor Ulmanov who is now being interrogated by Amelie , while Gabriel and I were given permission to stay longer because we wanted to wait for you." Jack stayed relax as he positioned himself more comfortably on the bed of Mercy. "You know... Gabriel would sleep on that chair every night as he held on your hands praying you'd wake up."

Mercy looked at the chair placed beside the her bed as she tried feeling the warmth of Gabriel's touch. "And the flowers?" Mercy looked at Jack who chuckled slightly. "Gabriel would buy flowers particularly roses everyday as long as he felt the new ones where withering he'd go find a new set immediately." Mercy gazed at the flowers as she smiled.

"Angela..." Mercy looked at Jack but as she faced him his once happy self changed into a serious mood. "Jack?" Angela looked at him with a worried face. "What's wrong?"

 **"I love you."**

Mercy was stunned. Did she heard him correctly? Mercy was dumbfounded as her mouth stayed opened practically in disbelief. "Wha-what?" Jack took a deep breath as he looked at the blank wall in front of them. "I have always loved you from the very start, but... But I never had the guts to tell you... I knew you'd never see me the same way...because I know how much you love Gabriel even from the beginning..." Mercy could feel her whole body go numb as she stared. "ho...how did you know?"

Jack chuckled for a while as he looked at Mercy in the eyes "Cause I can see the way you look at him... " Mercy felt tears stream down her face as she looked the other way wiping it off "It's just a stare... that doesn't mean anything..." Mercy avoided the eye contacts as she looked at the flowers placed beside her.

"Yes you are right... But I stare at you the same way you stare at him as well..." Mercy felt her whole heart stop like a piercing pain stab into her. She felt so guilty on how insensitive she was towards Jack. She recalled the times she would share her moments with Gabriel to him and how he'd listen intently even if it pained him deep inside. She remembered how he'd smile and explain to her why Gabriel would do things which she thought hurt her - every time she had problems with Gabriel, Jack was always there to shelter her and listen to her.

Mercy felt like a whole pressure was pushed into her heart as the tears started streaming down continuously from her eyes. Mercy still looked at the side as Jack continued staring at the empty wall. "Ange... I'm sorry for confessing to you now. I had no intention of telling you my feelings but after what happened... After you got shot my mind and heart couldn't take the thought that you would leave us without me having the chance to express my feelings..."

Jack remained silent as he waited for Mercy to reply but the whole room was silent. "I'm sorry for breaking the mood..." Jack slowly stood as he readied himself to leave. "Don't worry... I promised Gabriel I wouldn't go between you guys... " There was a slight sound of bitterness as Jack slowly walk towards the door slightly opening it. Angela stared at Jack's back. "I have to do something... " Mercy thought as her heart started beating faster. she felt her throat go dry as the words got entangled in her tongue.

"Jack! Please... don't go..."

Mercy said it softly as she stared at Jack filled with tears. Jack stopped in his footsteps as he turned to look at Mercy. Mercy felt her heart break as she saw the pain in his eyes. "Jack... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for everything..." Mercy started crying non-stop. "I- I'm so insensitive towards yo-your feelings... I'm so.. so so-sorry plea-please don't leave me..."

Mercy couldn't speak straight as she felt the pressure build up her throat. Mercy had her face down as she covered it with her hands trying to hide the shame and hurt that was written all over her. A loud sound of a door closing echoed throughout the room and Mercy couldn't blame him for leaving her alone. "He's gone... " Mercy thought as she covered her mouth trying to suppress the loud hiccup sounds. She felt so distress as she hugged herself. Mercy felt a big part of her heart was cut off as she held on to her chest trying to suppress an emotional pain with a physical affection. It was then a warm feeling covered her as her eyes opened wide.

"I'd never leave you... whatever happens whether you choose to be with Gabriel, I'd always be here for you because I love you with all my heart Angel..." Mercy felt her whole word crumble with guilt as she hugged Jack tightly. "I'm so selfish..." Mercy whispered to herself as she continued to cry in Jack's arm. "Angela..." Jack soothed Mercy by patting her head as he smiled. "You know... crying never fit that beautiful face of yours... Stop crying Ange... it doesn't suit you." Jack gently cupped Angela's face as he looked straight into those ocean blue eyes. "Angela if ever you have problems I will always be here for you and I'll always love you with all my heart. So please, Smile for me" Mercy looked back at him as she wiped the tears away and brought out a weak smile "Thank you for everything Jack..." Jack smiled back as he kissed her forehead. "You're welcome Angela..."

With that they both broke from their embrace as Jack slowly stood up. "I'll go get Gabriel. I'm sure he'd be more than excited to see you awake." Angela nodded as Jack bid her goodbye exiting the door as his footsteps echoed further away from her room.

* * *

"Damn it Gérard ..." Gabriel massaged his forehead as he slump back lazily on the chair. The whole room was slightly lit as the main source of light came from the big computer screen connected to a projector showing the person who Gabriel was talking to.

"Look... we tried interrogating him but everyone ended up crazy inside the room. It seems as if the only person who can seem to talk to him without being curse by his stupid dark magic is Amelie and you." Gabriel looked at the screen as he contemplated his thoughts for a moment. "So has Amelie got any information you guys need?"

Gérard got one of the papers as he slowly read it one by one. "He didn't mention anything about the other suspects responsible for the bombing but he did mention something about a plant... " Gabriel somewhat sat straight as he looked at screen intently. "What plant?"

Gérard sent a picture to Gabriel allowing him to see the image as well. "It's called the death blossom." Gérard noted as Gabriel studied the picture - it looked like a flower but the petals were of charcoal color. there seemed to be a black smoke coming out from the leaves and stems. "What the hell is this... I have never heard nor seen such a plant in my entire life."

Gabriel stated as he looked at more of the pictures. "That's the point... we have no idea of where the origin of this plant is but all we know is that it's being sold in the black market... only problem now is that we can't find any traces of the seller anymore. It's like they all disappeared." Gabriel looked at Gérard as he tried researching more about the plant but nothing really informative came out. "What did that fucktard doctor say about the this blackish flower anyways..."

"Well" Gérard sat back at his chair as he looked at Gabriel in the eye. "He didn't really say anything detailed about it, All he told Amelie was that he wanted to recruit her and bring her to Talon and that he can give her immense power with the help of the plant." Gabriel laughed a little as he looked at Gérard again. "Man that fucker doesn't seem to give up. He said the same thing to me only difference is that he didn't say anything about the plant."

Gérard stayed as serious as ever as he looked at his hands. "By the way Gabriel... there is something you should know as well..." Gabriel stared as he waited for Gérard to speak he immediately knew what Gérard was going to say. "What did he want with Angela?"

Gérard looked at Gabriel as he brought out a sighed "For some reason he was able to get some information about a 'doctor' in Overwatch who has the skills to be able to cure any injury." Gabriel felt impatient as he listened to Gérard. "What about it? that still doesn't answer the question why he wants her." Gérard eyed at Gabriel as he sent a another photo to him. As Gabriel opened the picture he his eyes widened at what he saw. Ilyich Ulmanov's face didn't show it much but hell his body seemed rotten? his hands where of dying color as his face showed flesh but the other parts were far from alive.

"What happened to him?" Gabriel looked at more of the images as he waited for Gérard to reply. "He won't say anything for now, but all we know is first, his body seemed to be dead but he is very much alive. second, He gets his powers from a certain plant which we can't even locate where it is being produce. Third he has the power to go in people's minds if he stares long into your eyes. fourth he doesn't seem to respond to other questions regarding the bombing and lastly he really has this weird fetish with Mercy even if he hasn't met her yet. He knows a lot about her research and we have a feeling he wants her because she might be the only person who can bring back his young body in replace of this rotten one, but that's it..."

Gabriel looked at Gérard angrily as he slammed his hands on the table. "He seems to have told you what he wants to tell you so why is he still fucking alive Gérard? mind telling me that?" Gérard massaged his head as he tried calming Gabriel. "Look... you know that we need him to know more information about Talon." Gabriel stood up as he stretched his muscles trying to relieve the cramp feeling. "No we does not need him, YOU need him. you need him to protect Overwatch's self-interest. " Gabriel took his stuff as he readied to leave. "DAMN IT GABRIEL! Look I know about you and Mercy. What happened in your mission spread across HQ like wild fire. I know you and her has something but putting your personal matters first is selfish. Stop being such a pain and think of the betterment of everyone."

Gabriel eyed Gérard as he placed his hands on the shut down button. "If that's the case then don't even bother asking me for help in interrogating the fucking crazy doctor. Amelie can do it all by herself." Gérard held on to his computer screen as he readied to close it "Commander don't you dare do this. you know very well Amelie needs rest and that she can't keep interrogating him all on her own."

Gabriel chuckled slightly as his face turned to anger "Don't worry Gérard Amelie is doing everyone a favor. Don't be selfish and think of it as a betterment for everyone."

"GABE-" before he could hear anything else Gabriel shut off the computer as he closed the lights exiting the room.

* * *

Jack felt better as he walked along the hallway. After talking to Mercy it was like a huge heaviness disappeared. As he reached a certain door he heard a slam followed by a shout. "Oh boy... Gabriel is at it again." before Jack could even knock the door burst open.

Gabriel just shook it off as he walked pass Jack. Jack followed Gabriel as he tried getting his attention. "What the hell happened Gabe..." Gabriel continued walking as he went through the different turns of the hallway. " Fuck Overwatch, Fuck Gérard... If it wasn't for you guys I would have made my own team and left this hellish shit. this Organization didn't really do anything. These higher ups keep getting all the credit that you, me and everyone else did during the battle against the Omnics." Jack tried calming Gabriel as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "Gabe... we all know there are imperfections in everything but try to look at the good side of it."

Gabriel angrily slammed his fist at the wall as he gritted his teeth "What good side? I don't see anything good with this. We are being use as pawns in their little chess game. They don't care how many men they lose as long as the king wins."

Jack sighed as he patted Gabriel's back "Hey... come on enough with this sour attitude Angela wouldn't want that you know?" Gabriel tried relaxing for a moment as his back leaned against the wall. "Yah... if Angela wakes up I shouldn't show any of this to her, I should try and make her as comfortable as she can especially now that she's still in her recovery state..."

Jack chuckled as he walked closer to his friend with a smirk. Gabriel looked confused as he stared at his friend "What's with the face Jack?" Jack didn't say anything as he walked ahead of Gabriel. "Why not try and make her comfortable now? After all she hasn't had a good chat and good meal for a week after being in a deep sleep." Gabriel's eyes blink a few times as he tried registering what Jack just said. "What?"

Jack turned as he leaned against the wall beside the door. "Hurry in Gabe, She's waiting for you." Gabriel said no more as he rushed inside the room. His heart was beating fast as he opened the door in an instant.

* * *

Mercy held on to the roses as she smelled them. "They're beautiful." A smile formed as she looked outside the window. "It's so peaceful... " Mercy couldn't help but feel the butterflies form in her tummy as she recalled what Gabriel told her -

 **"I promise you, when this is over we will fulfill that dream of yours."**

Mercy leaned her head on the bed headboard as she tried imagining what it would be like to have a family, "There isn't anything wrong with dreaming right?" Mercy thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Mercy couldn't help but smile - seeing images of a child and a happy Gabriel beside her made her heart melt all the more.; yet after everything she knew that the war was far from over and that the only way to fulfill this was to achieve peace, but peace was beyond their reach... "Still no harm in wishing for something you really want..." Mercy thought as her dreams kept running around her mind until she heard loud footsteps.

Mercy waited until the door burst open as she felt a rush of adrenaline in her body "Gabriel...". Gabriel stared at her for a moment trying to process if what he was seeing is real. "Ange...?" They stared for a moment as the silence enveloped them. Mercy's lips then turned into an upward curl as she brought out her hands. "I missed you Gabriel!" There it was, the smile he has always loved without second thoughts Gabriel rushed towards Mercy as he hugged her gently. "I miss you too... I can't believe you're awake already. " Gabriel buried his face on Mercy's neck as she felt the ticklish feeling of his breath.

"By the way... thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful" Mercy smiled as she looked at Gabriel. Gabriel slightly laughed as he leaned his face on her. they're nose were touching as they felt each other's breath. "your room felt so dull... I thought placing flowers would lighten up the place and at least make you smile when you'd wake up. Turns out I was right huh?"

Mercy giggled as she nodded her head. "You're right, I really like them." both of them laughed as Gabriel cupped her cheeks trying to savor her warmth. It wasn't before long until their lips crashed together like burning flames. oh how Gabriel missed those soft lips. As they both were lost in their emotions Gabriel slightly pushed Mercy as she laid down slowly on the bed. Their simple kiss became more passionate by the second as Gabriel placed his left hand on the bed's headboard while his other hand started lingering around the body of Mercy.

His hands positioned itself at Mercy's thighs as he massaged it gently. Mercy didn't show any disapproval as she positioned herself more comfortably under Gabriel's arms. Gabriel couldn't stop himself as his hands started traveling up her body feeling the soft skin beneath the thin cloth that covered her curves. Before Gabriel could even go further Mercy brought out a soft cry of pain as she held on to her wound. Gabriel immediately panicked as he sat up straight and held onto Mercy as he looked around her waist line.

Mercy couldn't help but laugh as she placed a hand on his biceps tapping it slightly. "I'm okay... it's just that the wound hasn't healed fully yet. " Gabriel brought out a sigh as he and Mercy started laughing again. "That's good... I thought I might have hurt you or something..." Mercy brought out a mischievous smirk as she leaned slightly closer to Gabriel "Let's continue this next time okay commander?" Gabriel felt an adrenaline rush as he kissed Mercy at the lips quickly "I won't say no to that."

Both Mercy and Gabriel brought out a soft laugh as they hugged each other one more time. "By the way where's my phone?" Gabriel stood up as he walked towards a cabinet which held all her things. including her armor, clothes etc. Gabriel got Mercy's phone as he handed it to her. "Why do you need it?" Gabriel ask as he saw Mercy turning her phone on as she looked at the battery meter. "Yes, still got enough juice for a picture. Can you call Jack for me?" Mercy asked as she brought out a smile. Gabriel just nodded as he walked to the door calling for his friend.

As they both entered the room Mercy brought out a hug smile as she patted the empty space of her bed. "Guys come on! let's take a picture!" Jack looked at Mercy giving a somewhat confused look. "Why take a picture all of a sudden?" Mercy rolled her eyes as she looked at both men in front "It's my very first field mission with you guys and I want a picture come on... please?" Mercy pleaded as she formed a pout earning a laugh from Jack as he sat beside her. Mercy tapped the other unoccupied side of the bed asking Gabriel to sit there as well.

"You know I don't really like taking pictures Ange..." Gabriel said in a flat tone as he looked at Mercy eye to eye. "Come on Gabe... it's just a picture pretty please?" Gabriel brought out a sigh as he sat beside Mercy who excitedly positioned her camera as all three of them readied themselves "Ready guys? 1,2,3 - say Cheese!" Mercy brought out her biggest smile as she held the camera in one hand while the other held onto Gabriel who formed a sulky expression while Jack brought out a smile as well.

After the shot Mercy quickly look at the picture while showing both Jack and Gabriel the shot. As Jack stared at the image he couldn't help but laugh as he saw Gabriel's expression. "What the hell Gabriel! you look constipated in this picture!" as soon as Jack said that Gabriel immediately brought out a scowl as he grab the phone form Mercy's hands. "FUCK IT! that's why I hate Taking pictures! Well at least you look like shit as well Jack!"

Jack looked at Gabriel and back at the picture "OH NO! you're the one that looks like shit look at that face!" As Mercy looked she couldn't help but laugh as well. Jack was right Gabriel looked funny, really funny. "FUCK THIS! Let's take one more picture!" Before Mercy could position her phone an empty battery sign appeared as it shut down. "Oh no! I think I ran out of battery... I'm sorry Gabe..."

Jack laughed even more as he wiped the tear from his eyes. "Well Gabriel looks like that picture will forever be part of the Ange's phone history." Both Mercy and Jack started laughing again as Gabriel tried defending himself.

For once in a long time Mercy felt like the problems in the world just disappeared. The smiles they shared, the laughers, the memories, everything that happened before that day seemed just like a nightmare as all three of them enjoyed their company. Mercy knew that after that day everything would go back to normal again but for now at least they get to enjoy simple moments like this. Mercy felt a warm feeling as she looked at both of the men in front of her debating. "Jack and Gabriel will always be a part of me as well as the others who are in HQ... and I'll do my best to protect them as much as they protect me... I should let go of the past now and focus on the future. To protect the ones I love. To protect my new family."

* * *

Author's note: Will try my best to update 2 chapters per week - \\(*o*\\) btw I Play over watch every night if ever you wanna play just drop me a message :)

I'm an Edge lord _ ) - Reaper main here _)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Warning guys (this is a **RATED M** chapter - Lemon warning) - Thanks for all the reviews :) Will still try to upload the next chapter this week until then, Enjoy

* * *

A ray of light entered through the small spaces of the window brightening the dark room, but as the lights hit Mercy's close eyes she couldn't help but turn the opposite direction curling into a ball as her eyes craved for more sleep. Mercy stayed comfortably in her bed as her mind spaced out; she couldn't help but reminisces what happened several months ago in Egypt when she almost lost her life.

If it wasn't for Gabriel's constant care and her Caduceus staff she would have took more than a week to recover. Mercy couldn't help but form a smile as she recalled how Gabriel tried to use her Caduceus staff to heal her as he only felt frustration. During that time the Caduceus staff was still heavily dependent with her suit and that both was needed for the healing to work 100%.

Mercy laughed softly as she remembered how Jack and Gabriel would debate into trying to function the Caduceus staff, but in the end they both agreed to just let the expert handle it. - How long has it been? Mercy bit her lower lip as she contemplated on everything that had happened.

Overwatch grew bigger after that month. They were able to recruit more people. One of the renown heroes who joined their team was the famous member of the notorious Deadlock Gang, a young man named Jesse McCree. When Overwatch was able to capture him, Gabriel wanted to throw him to jail at first for giving them a hard time in completing the mission but with Mercy interfering and suggestion, Jesse McCree was given a choice to join Overwatch or to rot in jail. Of course we all know what he chose after that-

Then after a few weeks. Another unknown hero join their ranks. It was in the middle of the night and Mercy was ready to hit the hay until she received an emergency call. She was called to help rescue a dying man and Mercy was ready more than ever to do whatever she could to save him. As her skills improved throughout the years of treating people she was able to give the man another chance to live. - But he wasn't brought back the way he used to know. He was now a half man half machine - Genji Shimada or better known as Genji was part of the Shimada clan up until his own brother supposedly killed him because of family interests.

Mercy stayed silent for a while as she looked at the ceiling. Oh how fast has her life changed everything seemed to be going fine ~ Mercy's mind kept floating around until a soft grunt broke her thoughts as she looked at the left most side of her bed. A smile crept on her face as she looked at the man she loved sleeping. She couldn't help but crawl slowly as she stared at him. He was sleeping so peacefully like a child with no worries. Mercy felt her heart skip a beat as she laid slowly beside him. "How lucky could I be to be with someone like him..."

Gabriel was bossy, domineering and grumpy at times but when he was with her? He was the exact opposite. A true gentleman although he still had his grumpy side, Mercy never felt the least forgotten as she was showered with attention and love. She recalled how Gabriel would surprise her with roses out of nowhere which would usually changed her tired day to a wonderful one. She never bothered asking him about the sudden flowers cause she herself concluded that the roses were a simple way of telling her how much he loved her.

Mercy couldn't help but blush as she snuggled closer to his warmth. She felt her eyes go heavy when a hand started playing with her hair. As She looked up their eyes locked. " _Guete Morge_ " Angela whispered as she looked at Gabriel lovingly. This earned her a kiss as Gabriel hugged her tightly. "Good Morning too _mi amor_..."

It was like this almost every day. After what happened in Egypt both Mercy and Gabriel became a lot closer including Jack and Ana. All four of them formed a special bond as they finished missions together. Mercy leaned closer to Gabriel as she gave him a light kiss on the lips. Gabriel simply gave a small smile as he snuggled closer to Mercy.

They stayed still for a while as both of them drowned in their own warmth. Everything felt so good until a beeping sound echoed all over the room. Gabriel brought out a frustrated groan as Mercy rushed to her bag to picked up the phone. "Hello?" Her sweet angelic voice was heard through the other line as Mercy waited for her caller to reply. "Angela have you prepared yourself yet for tonight?" Mercy felt a small snap feeling as she softly slapped her forehead with her hands showing an act of frustration. "Oh damn I forgot about the Halloween party... I'll see you later Ana thanks for reminding me I'll just get dressed and I'll be there in about 9am?"

Gabriel sat on the bed lazily as he looked at Mercy from the back. God, She's so beautiful. Like an angel sent by heaven to rescue the people who are in need of her help. Gabriel couldn't help but smirk as he studied the curves of her body. She was wearing nothing but a thin nightgown which gave him a wonderful view of her butt's side cheeks. Gabriel slowly stood up as he walked quietly behind her listening to their conversation. He felt impatient as the small conversation of Mercy and Ana started prolonging. Gabriel frowned for a bit as he waited for them to finish but then a mischievous smirk grew across Gabriel's face as he slowly placed his hands on Mercy's behind massaging it slowly.

Mercy couldn't help but gasp as she felt her whole body go stiff from the touch. "Anything wrong Angela?" Ana's question made Mercy's face turn all red. "I... I'm fi-fine." Mercy couldn't help but stutter as the hands of Gabriel started roaming around. At first Mercy tried to pretend that nothing was happening but as Gabriel brought his hands into her lower region massaging it with his fingers, Mercy couldn't help but bring out a small moan as she hurriedly covered her mouth trying to suppress the sounds from being heard through the other line. "I'm sorry Ana I have to go, I'll just see you later - bye!"

Mercy hurriedly ended the call as she felt her legs go weak from the sudden pleasure she was feeling. Gabriel laughed as he leaned closer to Mercy's ears nibbling on her earlobe slowly. Mercy tried controlling herself but she knew deep inside that if Gabriel continued teasing her like this she will surely go crazy again just like last night. A soft whisper flowed through her ears as Mercy's face turned even redder "Let's have a wonderful morning first before you leave okay _mi amor_...?"

Mercy somewhat turned her head to the right as if trying to eye Gabriel as she whispered softly. "Gabriel this early?" Gabriel smirk grew as he leaned his body towards her even more. "Don't you want?" Mercy could feel the heat of her body reaching high temperature as Gabriel continued to play with her lower region as his fingers massaged her wetness with the use of his right hand while his left hand started moving up to her luscious bosoms. Mercy bit her lip as she tried to control her moans - "Ana is wai-ting -" Mercy couldn't help but form an arch as Gabriel started playing with her chest. "Don't worry we won't take long my dear..." As Mercy's body started squirming Gabriel could feel himself going hard as Mercy continued to rub herself against him.

"Gabe... ahhh!" Mercy's couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly as Gabriel started playing with her nipples. Gabriel growled as his urges took over him. He had enough of having Mercy's back as a view as he quickly positioned her to face him and in that instance their lips crashed. "Fuck Ange... why do you have to be so addictive." Oh how Gabriel loved this part of Mercy. She was a fighter all right but every time they made love she was always submissive towards him. She allowed him to lead and that made him feel superior. Like a king protecting his queen.

As their tongue explored one another Gabriel slowly stripped down the thin cloth that hugged Mercy's body. Once the clothing dropped on the floor Gabriel carried her in an instant allowing her to sit on the table as Gabriel spread her legs positioning himself in between her. Mercy couldn't help but feel flushed as she saw his naked body. His toned muscles and dark complexion made both of them such an odd pair but Mercy never bothered seeing it that way. She loved every part of him. from his scars to those beautiful chocolate eyes, everything seemed perfect to her.

Gabriel kissed Mercy one more time as he entered her slowly. Moans escaped in between their kisses as pleasure flowed throughout their body, and in that instant Gabriel started thrusting fast and hard as Mercy moaned even louder "Gabe!" Mercy wrapped her feet around Gabriel's body giving him more access towards her. As Gabriel kept thrusting himself onto her, Mercy couldn't help but grabbed onto Gabriel's hair as she brought his face towards her chest giving him full view of the bouncing breast which he loved to tease.

Gabriel quickly sucked on her nipples as Mercy brought out a loud gasp of pleasure as he kept thrusting until the highest peak of ecstasy was reached causing them to come inside each other filling Mercy's womb with his seeds. Gabriel could feel his feet wobble as he used the table for support placing his hands to try and keep his body upright. Gabriel gently positioned his face just beside Mercy's neck using her shoulder's as support as both of them were covered with sweat breathing heavily. Mercy then slowly brought out her arms as she gave Gabriel a tight hug. "I love you so much Gabriel..." Mercy closed her eyes as she kissed Gabriel one more time.

"I love you to Ange..." Gabriel whispered as he looked at her in the eyes. Mercy and Gabriel stared at each other solemnly until a buzzing sound broke their gaze. Mercy looked at the time and her heart almost stop as she jumped away from the table rushing towards the restroom. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Mercy scrambled as she got her clothes . Gabriel looked at the time as he looked back at Mercy "It's only 8:30 and it's a rest day, why rush?"

Mercy quickly got her shoes as she positioned everything neatly on the bed. "Yes but I still have to meet Ana for later nights Halloween party." Gabriel sighed as he scratched his head "Oh right that thing... " Before Mercy went to the restroom she ran to Gabriel and gave him a kiss one more time as she formed a smile. Gabriel brought out another smirk as he slowly bent to whisper something in her ear. "You know I can help clean you faster if you'd allow me to take a bath with you."

Mercy pushed Gabriel teasingly as she chuckled slightly. "Very funny Gabriel. If ever I'd allow that I don't think I'll be able to leave this room anymore. I'll go get dress now and I'll see you later okay?" With that Mercy ran to the restroom as she left Gabriel alone on the room. Gabriel laughed as he sat back on the bed . He felt like he wanted to lie down again when he himself received a text message.

"I need to meet with you and Morrison later. "

Gabriel grumbled as he leaned on the bed's headboard whispering softly "What do you want now Lacroix..."

* * *

"So… What do you think about this?" Ana brought out a maid outfit causing Mercy to cringe for a while. "Umm… I'm not really into the maid sort of thing… and besides look how short the skirt is! that would look really weird for a Halloween party right?" Mercy remarked as she studied the dress but as Mercy brought her gaze to Ana a mischievous smile greeted her as Mercy gave a questionable look. "Who said anything about a Halloween party… I was talking about your 'fun times' with Gabriel. I'm sure he'd love to see you wearing this."

Mercy couldn't help but flush as she avoided Ana's gaze and pointed at another attire trying to change the topic. Ana of course, wasn't buying it. "Come on Ange, tell me all about it, Reyes girl." Mercy couldn't stop feeling hot as Ana continued to tease her "Okay fine what do you wish to know?" Mercy turned as she gave a small pout to Ana causing her to laugh. "So… how are you and Gabriel? what's he like hmm...?" Ana brought out a questionable look as they continued to look for a costume to wear for later night.

Mercy pondered at the idea as she stared at the different clothes displayed in the rack. "He is… quite the gentleman. after being with him for more than half a year I can feel myself falling for him more and more…" Mercy felt her heart skip a beat as she recalled all the good times she shared with Gabriel. "I see… I'm really happy for you... do you mind if I ask a follow up question?" Ana asked as she walked around the store pulling Mercy by her side. "What is it Ana?" Mercy asked as she felt her whole body being dragged to another rack of clothes. "How are you and Jack?"

Mercy fell silent for a while as she contemplated with her thoughts. Actually now that she thought about it… how is she and Jack? she hasn't really spend much time with him not like before. Mercy remembered how her social time was divided somewhat equally between Gabriel and Jack but after what happened it was like more than 80% of her time was focused on Gabriel while the rest was just used for their missions and get together dinner parties.

Mercy felt a slight sting of guilt as she sulked. Ana looked at Mercy as she saw the frustration in her eyes. "Don't worry Jack understands you…" Mercy looked at Ana as she frowned. "He always does… he never sees any fault with me even if I have troubled him almost my entire time here in Overwatch…" Mercy brought out a frustrated sigh as she leaned on the wall.

Ana held on Mercy's shoulder as she massaged it gently. "Well if you wish to somewhat repay him… why not try reaching out to him again?" Mercy looked at Ana as she massaged the back of her neck. "I guess you're right… Trying to bring back the bond I have with Jack shouldn't be hard nor should it be a problem between my relationship with Gabriel right? after all we are all friends…" Ana smiled as she hugged Mercy earning a small yelp from the doctor. "That's my girl! now let's quickly choose the clothes for later!"

Mercy nodded as she and Ana started walking around the store again. Everything seemed dull until Mercy spotted a cute orange dress. "How about this?" Mercy asked as she placed the dress on top of her showing Ana how it would look like. "A witch attire? I never knew you'd choose that." Mercy folded the dress neatly as she got the witch hat placed beside it "Well… the dress is cute and it does fit the party theme right? So I think it's okay. How about you ? have you chosen anything?" Mercy asked as she walk to the cashier together with Ana. "Nope! actually I already have a costume. My traditional Egyptian wear would surely fit the theme." Mercy nodded as she paid the cashier leaving the store shortly with Ana hand in hand.

* * *

The party sounds echoed throughout the base as everyone drank and chatted with each other. Who would have thought a Halloween party would be this fun? Mercy walked around as she chatted with different people. Ana kept her company at first but as more people walk in they slowly ended up with different crowds.

"Why howdy lady." McCree greeted Mercy as he gently brought out her hand to kiss it. Mercy smiled as she slowly withdrew her hand greeting McCree back "Hello to you too Jesse, Do you know where your commanding officers are?"

"Oh how my pride hurts... Do you know how painful it is when you look for someone else whenever I'm here?" McCree gave a pouting face as Mercy simply laughed "And do you know how wrong it is for you to be flirting with someone who is already in a relationship especially with your commanding officer?" Mercy brought out a rough look as she eyed McCree who quickly lifted his hands in defeat. "Now now my lady I never meant to show any disrespect towards you. Besides a young man like me would never be of equal to Commander Reyes ~ Don't worry I'm just here to keep you company until they comes."

Mercy chuckled as she nudged McCree jokingly. Admittedly she recalled what Gabriel said before about giving McCree a task of protecting her if neither him or Jack was there. She didn't approve of it at first because not only was McCree younger than her by 7-8 years but she also didn't want to be a bother; yet in the end if it gave Gabriel reassurance of her safety then she'd let it be.

Mercy enjoyed McCree's company especially how he'd tell her stories of his different adventures. It was fun and it usually made mercy smile. their conversation was cut short when a hand reached out to Mercy. "How are you doctor?" Mercy's face lit up as she hugged her friend tightly "Genji! How are you. How did your mission go are you okay?"

Genji simply nodded as he told Mercy everything that has happened. McCree simply watched as he felt a somewhat irritated feeling hit him as he was left out from the conversation. McCree immediately placed a hand in between Mercy and Genji as if providing space between them. "Okay samurai dude that's enough talking." Genji looked at McCree for a moment as steam somewhat escaped his body. "I'm sorry I don't intend to talk with criminals." McCree felt the heat of his body rise as a vein somewhat popped from his head "Hey better watch your tongue short stuff don't test me - I'm warning you my Deadeye is ready anytime." Genji looked away from McCree feeling his hands form into a fist "Don't worry I'm ready to deflect that anytime as well."

Mercy Immediately went in between them "Okay guys that's enough! We are here to have fun and make friends okay?" McCree and Genji didn't break their gaze as they simple kept quiet. The air somewhat became heavy as Mercy felt the tension rise "What am I to do?" Mercy thought as she tried thinking of a different topic.

"Everything alright here?" a low voice was heard from behind as all three of them turned their heads to the left. "Gabriel!" Mercy exclaimed as she brought out her biggest smile. "Hi Ange... sorry I'm late, our meeting with Lacroix just finished." Mercy gave Gabriel a questionable look as she saw Jack behind him as well. "What did you guys talk about?" Both Gabriel and Jack looked at each other as Gabriel simply patted Mercy's head. "It's nothing... Now let's enjoy the night okay?"

Gabriel slowly escorted Mercy away from the crowd as they both walk to the buffet table together. "Your dress suits you Ange..." Gabriel stated as his hands stayed on her waist. Mercy knew Gabriel was trying to change the topic - Gabriel and Jack was hiding something from her she was sure of it but today wasn't the right time to push for anything. Mercy simply brought out a smile as she thanked Gabriel but something spark her mind as she looked at Gabriel questionably "Speaking of Lacroix, where's Amelie?" Mercy asked as both Gabriel and her got a drink.

"She's busy finishing the report she has gathered from the crazy fucktard Talon doctor." Gabriel said it flatly giving a hint of irritation in his voice. Mercy felt a heavy air around them as she decided to try and change the topic. Nothing seemed to go in her head as questions started pouring in again... "Gabriel I..." Before Mercy could even say anything the lights turned dim as a soft music started playing.

"Okay guys grab your special someone and enjoy the wonderful soft music! now what are you waiting for go ahead and spread the love on the dance floor!" Lucio exclaimed as he made the music louder. It felt romantic as Gabriel held onto Mercy's hand swaying her on the spot. He wasn't the type of person to show everyone his soft side and Mercy never minded it as long as she was with him she was happy. Mercy looked around as she saw people walking in the center of the room as they started dancing together.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked as Mercy looked at him immediately. "oh sorry... was just surveying the area..." Mercy felt a blush come as Gabriel leaned closer to her. "Is there something bothering you?" Mercy kept quiet at first as she leaned back at Gabriel inhaling his scent. She couldn't help but remember what Ana told her a while ago -

 **"Try to reach out to him."**

Mercy gave out a sigh as she looked at Gabriel in the eyes. "Gabe... would you get mad if ever I gave half of my dance to Jack?" Gabriel looked stunned for a moment as Mercy looked at him sadly. He felt a pang of jealousy as he heard her mentioning Jack's name. He didn't know why but his jealousy towards Jack never disappeared even if Mercy kept reassuring him that he was the only one. Gabriel paused for a moment as he held onto Mercy's hands kissing it gently.

Even if he despises the idea Gabriel knew he had no right to control Mercy and that Jack was also her friend. "Go ahead... Just make sure you guys won't be dancing too close to each other okay?" Gabriel leaned as he gave Mercy a small peck on the cheek earning a smile from the doctor in front of him. "Thank you Gabriel!" Mercy hugged Gabriel tightly before running to Jack.

* * *

Jack leaned on the wall as he watched his friends dance around. Whether it was romantic or not surely they were having fun. Jack's eyes scanned the area as he tried spotting his favorite blonde doctor. It still hurt him seeing Gabriel and Angela together but he was able to somewhat get use to it. Seeing her smile from afar was all he needed. Jack sighed as he closed his eyes a more important thought kept bugging him - the meeting he had a while ago with Gabriel and Lacroix was alarming. He didn't know if what Lacroix planned was good or not but orders were orders and they needed to follow it. Jack stayed quiet for a while as his mind kept racing until a soft voice brought him back to reality.

"Jack?"

Jack opened his eyes in an instant as he looked at Mercy. "Ange? what are you doing here? where's Gabriel?" Jack asked as he stood straight holding Mercy by the shoulders. A small chuckle escaped Mercy's mouth as she held onto the hands placed on her shoulder. "Gabriel is in the left most side of the area. I believe he is with McCree right now."

Jack looked at the corner as he saw Gabriel talking with Jesse. He could swear he saw the eyes of Gabriel look towards them from time to time. "I see...so what brings you here Ange? not that I don't want you to be here - I mean I want you to be here but , I mean..." Mercy laughed as she cupped Jack's face gently. "I asked Gabriel if he'd allow me to have a dance with you." Jack couldn't help but feel a blush form as he stared at Mercy. "Why would you want to dance with me?"

Mercy caressed Jack's face as she whispered softly " Well Lucio did say to dance with that 'special' someone so... I have danced with Gabriel already so why not you too?" Jack felt his body go all Jelly as he looked at Mercy lovingly. He couldn't help but imagine being the only person in Mercy's heart. Jack brought out a hand waiting for Mercy to accept his invitation and without even thinking twice Mercy accepted it with a smile as both of them walked to the center of the dance floor swaying through the melodious music.

* * *

"Hawdy commander." McCree walked slowly to Gabriel who was preparing a drink for himself.

"Hey..." Gabriel answered flatly as he gulp his drink in an instant. McCree positioned himself beside Gabriel as he leaned against the wall "So, mind telling me what happened a while ago?" Gabriel stayed silent as he leaned against the table. "Lacroix gave an order... to strip me off my position of Overwatch..."

McCree gave a questionable look as he tried imagining what that could accomplish. "I don't understand why all of a sudden?" Gabriel scoffed as he straightened himself up "The UN has filed complaints against Overwatch saying we aren't doing our task in dealing with the Omnic Crisis. They just can't seem to understand the problems we have to face when we have Talon to deal with as well... "

McCree got himself a drink as he joined Gabriel's company "So... What now?" Gabriel massaged his temple as he closed his eyes for a while. "Overwatch will have two teams one under Morrison while the other one under me... The new group will be named Blackwatch and I will be responsible for leading it." McCree stayed still for a moment as he tried to picture the scenario "So what is Blackwatch supposed to do then?"

Gabriel looked at McCree for a moment as he stared at him "Blackwatch will be responsible for dealing with Talon. We will be the one to handle the undercover missions of Overwatch while the job of Jack would be to put up a good face to the UN and lead the war against the Omnics" Gabriel said it in a sarcastic tone as he brought out a scowl.

McCree simply pulled down his hat as he contemplated everything Gabriel said. "Like you said before, Overwatch is using us to try and cover their mistakes but who cares. All I know is, whatever team you are in, I'll be willing to fight alongside you commander."

Gabriel chuckled slightly as he whispered a 'Thank you' to the young cowboy beside him. Both of them stayed silent as they watched the people gathering around the dance floor. Gabriel couldn't help but stare at Mercy as Jack pulled her to the dance floor.

"Are you really okay with this?" Gabriel looked at his apprentice as he leaned against the wall. "I'd be lying if I'd say yes..." Gabriel rubbed his chin as he gave out a heavy sigh. McCree gave a scoff as he looked back at the dance floor "If that's the case, why allow her to dance with Commander Morrision?" Silence surrounded the two men for a while as Gabriel's stern gaze soften once he saw a smile form in Mercy face. The answer was simple -

"Because I want her to be happy..."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Huhu wasn't able to update immediately coz fanfic won't open with my phone anyways hope ya enjoy this really heavy chapter ~ will update asap :)

Btw : I'm currently falling in love with McCree and Pharah pairing :)) i find them

both cute

* * *

"Come in Jesse you there?"

A screechy sound was heard from the other line as Gabriel waited patiently leaning behind the rocks. A cold chill blew as Gabriel pulled down his beanie hat further. The cold Christmas breeze reminded Gabriel of what waited for him back in HQ. "Ange..." Gabriel softly whispered as his mind started daydreaming again.

"I am in commander I'll be giving the signal soon."

Gabriel's mind was brought back to reality as he looked back again in what they were going to face.

"Roger McCree ..."

Gabriel scanned the area, this was said to be a simple Talon guard post yet it was heavily guarded. Either Overwatch's intel wasn't doing a good job in their research or Talon was just getting stronger and bigger that they could put a lot of men in a simple guard post.

"I'm in... Just a little more..."

In that instant a gunshot sounded as all the Talon soldiers turned behind looking at McCree who has just killed 6 men in an instant. Before the Talon soldiers could even fire - gun shots were heard all throughout as the bodies of the Talon men fell lifeless on the ground.

After few hours has past, the fight was over. Blackwatch has won and It was an easy battle. Gabriel walked around as he ordered his men to capture the remaining Talon soldiers who surrendered.

"Nice job Jesse, you're really a talented marksman you know that?" Gabriel patted the shoulder of the young cowboy who grunted in disapproval. "Yet my skills would never be of match to you..." Gabriel chuckled as he looked at his men running around while escorting the prisoners to the truck. "You are still young McCree... Your skill level may still be far from mine but as you age, so will your marksmanship."

Both men laughed softly as they both puffed a cigar. "Christmas is near... Got anything planned out?" McCree asked as he somewhat coughed from the smoke he accidentally inhaled. He wasn't used to smoking yet but it felt good puffing a few of them especially when the weather was this cold.

Gabriel rubbed his chin as he looked at the beautiful stars shining brightly "Well aside from the Christmas party... Nothing yet actually... I don't know if there would be another mission you see..." Gabriel sighed as he massaged his neck.

"Well... Angela will understand it anyways right?" McCree asked as he eyed Gabriel suspiciously. Gabriel didn't bother looking at him as he stayed quiet. "Oh... Please commander don't tell me you haven't told her about Blackwatch yet..." McCree gave himself a face palm as he groaned.

Gabriel just kept smoking his cigar as he continued staying silent "So... how about you? What do you plan to do for Christmas?" McCree knew his commander was changing the subject but he didn't want to force the topic. He knew how hotheaded Gabriel could be and he didn't want to be at his Commanders bad side at all.

"Well... I promised Pharah I'd celebrate Christmas with her..." Gabriel looked at McCree surprisingly as his eyebrows quirked. "Pharah? Ana's daughter?" McCree nodded as he smiled at first but then his reaction changed when he saw the weird expression plastered across Gabriel's face. "Hey! It's not what you think! Pharah just wants to play with me! She enjoys my company! So She kept asking if I could spend my Christmas with her okay? That's it!"

Gabriel laughed as he patted the young mans back hard. "Well looks like little Pharah has a crush on you, you and Pharah are just 5 years apart right? She's 12 you're 17 and thinking of it, a lot of things can happen once you guys grow up." McCree felt his face turn red as Gabriel continued laughing. "That ain't cool commander..."

Gabriel snickered as they both entered the truck. "Can't wait to get back and relax... God it's 1am and we're still 4 hours away from home..." McCree nodded as he held on to the steering wheel as the engine roared. Before he started moving the truck McCree couldn't help but let go of the thought that ran through his head as he looked at his commander one more time before pressing on the gas pedal "Hey commander... Do what's right okay?"

Gabriel didn't say a word as the engines roared leaving tire marks all over the snowy ground.

* * *

The room was dark but Gabriel didn't bother opening the lights. It was around 5am and he knew Mercy was fast asleep. Gabriel grunted at the thought that he only had 3-4 hours of sleep again before another mission commences.

As Gabriel slowly walked around the room placing his belts on the table a soft whispered caught his attention as he looked at the bed.

Mercy somewhat stirred as she sat up rubbing her eyes gently. "Gabe...? Is that you?" Gabriel smiled as he saw Mercy. Her hair was messy from the untidy bun she use to tie her hair but she still looked beautiful.

"Yes it's me, go back to sleep..." Gabriel walked slowly as he kissed the forehead of Mercy. The doctor didn't move as she looked at Gabriel . Her eyes somewhat adjusted from the darkness as she whispered softly "Where have you been?"

Gabriel just kept silent as he stood up walking to the bathroom. "I was just on a mission that's all." Mercy looked bothered as she saw the lights of the bathroom floor open. "What mission? Why wasn't I informed? And why isn't Jack with you?"

Gabriel felt a small pinch of irritation as he continued to undress and change to his boxers. He just kept silent as he walk slowly to bed. "It just so happens my mission is different from Jack's."

Mercy felt a lot more alarmed as her sleepiness totally disappeared from her body "Different? I don't get it; that seldom happens before but right now? It happens almost everyday! This has been going on for like a month now! What kind of mission is Lacroix giving you?"

Gabriel felt a vein popped as he looked at Mercy with a scowl. "Fuck Ange, can't you just let me rest for a second? I'm fucking tired and here you are bombarding me with questions!" Mercy felt her body stiffened for a while as she looked at Gabriel with wide eyes. She knew Gabriel liked cursing a lot but this was the first time he used it in a normal conversation with her. Mercy kept silent as she watched Gabriel lay down on the bed turning his back against her.

Mercy felt a pain in her chest as she looked behind him. He changed after that Halloween party... Was it because of the short dance Jack and her shared? He became distant and it hurt her deeply. At first she gave the benefit of the doubt that Overwatch gave both of them separate missions but as the days past - it wasn't the same anymore Gabriel would only spend time with her once every week, sometimes she wouldn't even see him anymore and all the reasons she heard from him was that he had missions to do.

Mercy could feel the pain build up in her as she leaning against the bed headboard, she felt a teardrop but quickly wiped it off as she stood up from the bed walking to the bathroom to greet the supposedly 'wonderful day'.

* * *

"Ange... Ange hey!"

"Huh?!" Mercy sat upright immediately as the coffee she was holding spilled all over the floor. "Oh darn I'm so sorry Jack, looks like I dozed off again..." Jack looked worried at Mercy as he knelt down helping her clean the coffee. "So, where Ana?" Mercy asked as she kept her head low while wiping the floor with a rug.

Jack looked at her for while as he toss the paper cup on the trash can. "She'll be back after a week or so, exactly before Christmas with Pharah..." Mercy chuckled for moment as she stood up, walking to the restroom to wash her hands. "I really miss Ana... Sometimes I wish she was here to talk to me, though I could call her but I wouldn't want to bother her in her mission..."

Jack followed Mercy as he leaned against the bathroom door looking at her from the back. "Ange... You can always talk to me, What's wrong?" Mercy felt her body numb as she stood there for a moment. She quickly dried her hands with towel placed beside her sink as she turned and gave Jack a smile "It's nothing Jack."

Mercy walked quickly back to her desk as she placed her reading glasses back ready to continue her paper works again. Jack slowly walked behind the blonde doctor as he massaged her shoulders. Mercy felt her body relax as she sighed heavily.

"You aren't getting enough sleep, why is that?" Mercy sighed as she placed her glasses down leaning her head backwards allowing both their blue eyes to meet - cobalt stared at each other as Jack's hand softly moved to the neck of Mercy. She was like a drug to him and every time he stared at her, he felt his emotions twirl. For so long he has always wanted to taste those soft lips and caress that beautiful face.

Jack could feel his head lean closer as his eyes drown in her sight. Mercy felt her whole body freeze as she stared back. "Jack...?" Before Jack could even go closer a loud slam echoed throughout the room as both of them broke from their stare. Mercy immediately stood up as she straightened herself. "Umm... I think I need to be alone for a while Jack, I'll talk to you later..." Mercy walked to the window as she leaned on the wall looking at the snow covering the park where she and Jack use to spend time together before Gabriel confessed to her.

Jack just kept quiet as he slowly left the room closing the door behind him. Jack leaned on the door as guilt filled his whole body. What the hell was he thinking? Jack was supposed to leave when he noticed something sticking out from the trashcan.

"Oh no..." Jack whispered as he saw the bouquet of roses thrown inside the bin.

* * *

"You guys ready?" McCree asked as he wore his bullet proof vest. The men were busy carrying crates to the cargo plane as one of them stopped to take a rest for a while. "Umm... Sir Jesse, Commander Reyes isn't here yet."

McCree gave a questionable look as he pulled his cowboy hat allowing it to cover his eyes. "That's strange, Commander Reyes is always early... Wonder what happened..." Before McCree could even give an order loud stomping footsteps echoed throughout the hanger as every Blackwatch men looked at the entrance.

Gabriel was walking towards the Cargo plane and McCree knew something definitely bad happened. The cowboy looked quietly as he saw his commander stop by one of the cargo boxes while giving orders to the men around.

"What's wrong..." McCree whispered as he saw Gabriel scowling at the men. "Nothing..." Gabriel grunted as he looked at the papers brought to him. "How long is the travel time to our next objective?"

Before McCree could answer a loud voice boomed throughout the hanger.

"GABRIEL!"

Everyone looked at the entrance except for Gabriel who pretended not to hear anything. Jack walk fast as he went straight to his friend who still had his back faced at him.

"Dang it Gabriel I know you can hear me! Look at me Goddam-"

Without any warning a fist was thrown as Jack fell on the ground. There was a moment of shock from everyone including Jack.

"Now you have my attention what do you want Morrison?" Gabriel glared dagger eyes at his blonde friend who was struggling to stand as he rub his jaw wiping off the blood.

"Look it's not what you think" Jack coughed as he stood straight looking at Gabriel in the eye.

"Oh then explain to me what does it look like then? You trying to bang Ange from behind ?" Gabriel walked slowly at Jack who stood his ground as he gave out a scowl as well. "Look I'm sorry, I promise you I never intended for anything to happen!"

Gabriel felt his blood boil as he threw another fist which Jack was able to avoid. "What the fuck is wrong with you Gabriel?! I just couldn't help but to keep Ange company! She's not looking well these past few days and you never even noticed it!" Jack spat as he controlled himself from hitting Gabriel back.

"Well fuck you Jack! I'm sorry for not having the time to be with Ange due to the fact that Blackwatch has a lot of things to do while you on the other hand get to sit on those comfy chairs while being aired on TV. Well tell me Jack how does it feel getting all the credit Blackwatch is doing?" Jack felt his temper rise as his hands formed into a fist.

"You don't know shit on what I have to go through Gabriel! Being in front of the people doesn't mean I get the easier job hell one wrong move and the UN disbands Overwatch!"

Gabriel scoffed as he crossed his arms "So what? Should I say Thank you huh Jack?" Jack furrowed his brows as he gritted teeth "You know maybe you should be thankful because after all my busy schedules I can still manage to keep Ange company, something you can't seem to do."

In that instant Gabriel vain popped as a fist started charging at Jack who was easily able to avoid it but the punches didn't end there Gabriel swung his free hand again as it hit Jack on the face and this time Jack didn't bother staying passive anymore. As both of them swung fist towards each other.

McCree looked at what was happening he wanted to interfere but he knew he couldn't stop them. "Shit... If I don't do anything they might end up killing each other..." McCree whispered as he slowly walked backwards until a thought hit him. "Angela..." With that McCree ran to the different hallways trying to reach the medical office before the two commanders take each other's life.

* * *

"So as you can see if the tissue is cut we can easily repair it if we place the right amount of healing stream."

Mercy was talking to a group of nurses who was task to help her in her research. Mercy pushed her glasses further as she brought out a thick book. "So, if you turn to chapter 3 -"

"DOC!"

A shout echoed as everyone turned to the door.

"Jesse?" Mercy questioned as she stood up from her chair placing her glasses on the table. "What's wrong?"

McCree was out of breath as he leaned against the door trying to catch his breath. "No time to explain, we have to leave now!"

Mercy wasn't given anytime to reason as McCree pulled her out of the room dragging her through the different hallways. "Jesse! Wait!"

Mercy pulled her hand backwards as she held her hand from the cowboy. McCree panted as he looked at Mercy with a questionable look. "I'm sorry Jesse" Mercy said in between pants " I need to know everything first. Now tell me what the hell is happening now!"

McCree stopped as he felt the authoritative voice of Mercy boom through the hallway. He had no choice he had to say it. "You see doc, Commander Reyes isn't really part of Overwatch anymore..."

Their conversation was short and precise but every bit of word and sentence slammed right into Mercy's face.

"Let's go..." Mercy whispered softly as McCree and her ran to the hanger as fast as they could.

* * *

Gabriel and Jack were still at each throats as both of them panted. There were bruise marks all over them and a few drops of blood covered the floor. "You won't quit now will you Gabriel?" Jack asked as he wiped the blood from his cheek.

Jack positioned himself again as Gabriel came running over with another punch which Jack blocked immediately . "Not until I break that pretty face of yours cover boy." Gabriel snide as he put up his fighting stance as well. The air was heavy and the people around didn't know what to do.

Jack and Gabriel brawled again and this time the punches were harder and faster. It was on that moment that before Jack could even swing back to punch Gabriel his sight landed on the blonde doctor who he saw was running towards the hanger. Jack froze as he let out a small whisper "Ange..." before getting hit by Gabriel on the stomach as he rolled on the floor.

Gabriel stared dagger eyes at his fallen comrade who struggled to stand as his whole body shivered from the sudden pain. "You were never a match for me Morrison... never." Jack didn't say a word. He has infuriated his friend and it would be impossible to calm him now. All he could do was to look away as he waited for Gabriel to do his finishing blow. As Gabriel brought his arm up readying himself he looked at his friend with fiery in his eyes one more time "Good riddance, 'Commander'."

Before Gabriel's fist could even reach Morrison a shrill cry echoed throughout the hanger as Gabriel's fist stop inches away from the blonde doctor standing in between them. Gabriel froze as he stared into her blue eyes.

 **"What the hell is wrong with you!"**

Mercy shouted as she shielded Jack with her body. She was lost of breath as she panted while glaring at Gabriel.

Mercy immediately looked at Jack who had his face down as she cradled him in her arms. "Jack are you okay?" Jack slowly lifted his head as his fiery eyes soften. "Better now that you're here..." it was a soft whisper but it never escaped Gabriel's hearing as he felt his whole world crumble. "Oh Great. FINE! choose him! knowing you you'd choose the guy on the higher ranks now huh? The guy who has the most power here in Overwatch! Be my guest Ange! be the whore you are and just LEAVE ME BE-"

In that instant a slap echoed throughout the hanger. Everyone was shock. The air was heavy as they watched the scene unfold in their eyes. Gabriel froze as his mind tried to process what the hell just happened.. He slowly moved his head as he faced the doctor waiting to meet the anger in her eyes but what greeted him wasn't anger at all but pain. She was crying furiously the tears kept streaming down her face as she looked at him.

"Ange..."

"Shut up."

It only needed two words for Gabriel to finally get a hold of himself. His whole body froze as he looked at her with a painful expression. "Ange, please I..."

"All these time, all these time... I have waited for you every night. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, Hell I couldn't even leave my bed! I felt so depressed not knowing where you are! worry and anxiety filled my soul and all I wanted was to know your condition! all I wanted was for you to be HONEST WITH ME! but NO! you value your pride more than ever that you never cared about anything else!"

Mercy continued crying as she hugged herself. "Why... why didn't you tell me. I would have supported you no matter what... whatever happens to you I'd always love you and I'd always be by your side... but I guess that isn't what you want..."

Gabriel's eyes widened as he stay stunned. What Mercy said was true. He didn't have the courage to tell her that he was replaced by no other than Jack Morrison. The guy who also held a special place in her heart. Gabriel contemplated everything as he felt his body go numb. He looked at Mercy as he tried to reach out and wipe the tears that ruined that beautiful face.

 **"DON'T TOUCH ME!"**

Mercy shouted as Gabriel pulled back in an instant. He didn't know what to do now. He just kept staring as he looked at Mercy who gently help Jack stand placing his arms around her neck as she used her body to support him. "Let's get you healed up okay Jack?" Mercy whispered as she and Jack both left the hanger.

Mercy never bothered looking back and Gabriel never bothered calling her name. He just couldn't move and his heart was bleeding. This pain could never equal to any physical injury he experienced during battle.

McCree stared at first he didn't know what to do as he walked slowly to his commander. "Commander Reyes -"

"Let's move."

Gabriel turned as he went in the cargo plane footsteps echoing throughout the area Gabriel turned as he looked around seeing the eyes that still stared at him. "What are you fuckers looking at? I gave an order so move NOW!" Everyone immediately ran to their position preparing to leave as Gabriel turned and entered the plane.

They tried acting like nothing happened but it wasn't the same anymore. All what McCree could do was stare as he felt a pang of guilt build in him - "Did I do the right thing?" McCree whispered as he slowly walked to the cargo plane along with the other Blackwatch soldiers.

* * *

"Hey..." McCree walked slowly to his commander who was sitting lazily on the chair.

"What is it Jesse..." McCree could hear the irritation from the voice of his commander as he sat beside him. "I'm... I'm sorry for telling Angela... I just didn't know what to do on how to stop you guys from fighting I..."

McCree stopped as Gabriel brought out his hand signaling him to keep quiet. "No... This isn't your fault Jesse but mine." McCree just kept silent as he saw his commander stare blankly in the plane's window. "If only I told her sooner, this wouldn't have happened. But again I put my pride and arrogamce first and have now hurt her deeply ... I don't think she'd ever want to see me after I said those horrible words to her..."

McCree looked at his mentor as he slowly brought out a small box from his pocket. "Commander... I know you have hurt Angela deeply and that she might not want to talk to you but knowing her? She'd forgive you I'm sure of it.. Just give her time.."

Gabriel sighed as he recalled all the loving memories they shared together. How happy they were when he was still the commanding officer of Overwatch. It just hit him hard right now that he being happy was never because of his position in Overwatch but it was because of her.

Everytime he'd come back from an exhausting day Mercy would greet him as she'd hug and shower him with kisses. Gabriel felt the pain build up inside him as regret filled his soul. His greatest treasure was never his accomplishments nor his high ranking. His greatest treasure has been her all along.

McCree gave his mentor time to think first before he nudge the small box to the arms of his commander. "By the way, this just arrived now..."

Gabriel's gaze switched to the small box on McCree's hand as he gently took it. "I'll be leaving you for a while commander..." McCree turned as he stared one more time at his mentor before exiting the door.

Gabriel slowly untied the box as he opened it. Gabriel stared at the content of the box. It was a beautiful diamond ring placed neatly in the center. Gabriel felt his heart clench as he covered his eyes. How foolish could hee be? He has lost the person who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Gabriel looked back at the ring as he looked at the word engraved in it.

" **Promise** "

Gabriel recalled when he first saw the ring in one of the jewelry stores in Numbani. He wanted to surprise Mercy with a ring signifying the bond they would share for the rest of their lives.

He knew it was too late now. Gabriel felt his body go weak as he covered his eyes with his arms surpressing the weakness he tried denying himself. A small tear fell from his cheek as he whispered softly the sentences he used to practice with a smile -

"I love you Angela please be mine forever..."

Gabriel felt his whole whole world crumbled as he allowed his weakness to win over him. For the first time Gabriel felt empty as he drowned in his own tears wishing for a miracle to come were he could see her smile again whispering the answer he craved to hear. The answer he had been waiting for as he shows her the ring - the words which could change his life forever - Gabriel stayed still as his lips said it softly -

 **"I promise to be yours forever** "


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Hahaha like I said 2 chapters per week :)) hope I can keep this up - I wanna finish this story XD (BTW I'll be posting more Overwtach fanarts in my page link is in my profile :) )

oh and almost forgot changed my story's summary (Sorry it sucked) I thought people wouldn't mind my fanfic so I didn't put much effort into it until I saw all the follows and reviews :) thanks for supporting my story :D

thanks for the reviews! enjoy :)

* * *

"Hold still this will sting okay?"

Mercy softly spoke as she gently wiped the bruises of Jack with the warm towel she held. Jack stayed silent as he allowed Mercy to cure his wounds. "Sorry I could have use the Caduceus staff to heal you faster but it's undergoing an upgrade now..."

The room was silent as Mercy placed bandages on the gash wounds of Jack's face. Jack just stared down as he looked at his swollen knuckles, the last time he had a brawl with Gabriel was like 5 years ago when they were still undergoing soldier training. The UN wanted to train competent men in order to prepare the humans for the Omnic war.

It was said that only one would be chosen to be part of the soldier program and during that time the only one left on the list was him and Gabriel. Both of them scored high in all criteria's and in the end they were ask to be graded by their fighting skills. Gabriel has always been the better fighter and Jack accepted that whole heartedly yet after everything it was him who was chosen to be in the soldier program. To be given strength and stamina stronger than of a normal human.

Gabriel on the other hand was asked to lead the newly formed team - Overwatch. Jack recalled the competitive brawl they had before. There were no hard feelings it was a simple game and they enjoyed it admittedly. It was to test their strength and physique; but now? it's different. The fight they had was filled with anger and resentment. Jack knew Gabriel would feel hurt after being strip off his ranks. That was the main reasons why he didn't want to take the position at first but in the end they had no choice. They all knew how unfair it was in Gabriel's part, that after giving so much effort in building Overwatch it would just be given to someone who had contributed so little to it.

Jack sighed as he opened and close his hands trying to stretch the muscles which felt so sore. Mercy quietly looked at Jack as she held his face facing it to her. "Jack...?" Jack looked back at Mercy as he held the hand placed on his cheek. "I'm sorry..."

Mercy shook her head as she brought out a weak smile. "This isn't your fault Jack... Whatever happened a while ago wasn't your fault..." Mercy freed her hand from the warmth as she placed it on her lap. Her smile all gone as a frown was shown. Jack switched his gaze to the doctor as he tucked one of the blonde strands that covered her beautiful face. "No... this is all my fault... Gabriel wouldn't have burst if he didn't see me try to kiss you..."

Mercy looked at Jack with wide eyes as she stared back at him. "He what?" Jack switched his gaze back in front as he continued massaging his hand. "He... saw me... remember the time you asked me to leave you alone? I went out of your room and I saw roses thrown in the trash bin near your door..." Mercy felt a slight emotional pain as she hugged herself; yet she still couldn't remove the hurt feeling that now took over her. "Whether he plans to give me flowers or not, the fact still remains that he lied to me and said very awful things to me..."

What Mercy said was true. If only Jack wasn't incapacitated at that time he would have punch Gabriel that instant he called Mercy a whore. Jack's eyes widened as he felt a weight on his shoulder. Mercy slowly leaned at him as she closed her eyes tears streaming down. Jack simply lifted his arms as he hugged the doctor beside him allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "Stupid Gabe..." Mercy whispered in between her hiccups as Jack caressed her face. He didn't mind if she covered his uniform with tears as long as he could comfort her.

It didn't take long before the sobbing stopped. Her ones pained face was replace with sleep. Jack couldn't help but stare at her - whether she was tired, sleepy or anything she always looked beautiful. Jack carefully leaned back as he smelled the scent of her hair. He couldn't help but remember the threat he told Gabriel months ago.

" **If you hurt her one more time... I won't stay quiet anymore."**

Jack sighed as he softly switched his body allowing Mercy to lay on the couch. She was fast asleep as Jack gently tucked her in. He just sat on the floor as he stared on her face. He couldn't help but smile as he heard her softly snore. She was tired, very tired - Jack contemplated as he gently stroke her cheeks. "Should I take you away from this hellish nightmare?" Jack whispered as Mercy somewhat squirmed from his touch. The mind of Jack kept running around - "Should I take her away from Gabriel? I'm sure she would be happier with me than him..."

Jack sighed as he scanned the room for a while contemplating on his thoughts it was until his wondering eyes came across a picture placed on Mercy's Desk. Jack slowly walked up as he stared at the picture. He couldn't help but smile as the memories all came flowing back - he recalled how much he laughed when he saw the picture in Mercy's phone back when they were still in Egypt. Gabriel never was the photogenic type. He would sometimes even hide during those group photos just to avoid being pictured.

Jack placed the picture frame back as he walked slowly to Mercy. He caressed her face before kissing her forehead whispering softly the words he crave to hear her say to him.

"I love you..."

The words flowed in Mercy dream forming a small smile on her face as Jack brushed his hands on her cheeks on more time before leaving.

* * *

"So here are the deliveries." Gabriel walked to one of the officers who simply nodded his head as he saluted Gabriel before leaving.

"Well that was fast" McCree puffed a cigar as he walked slowly to his commander who was packing the papers scattered around the table. "Yes it is. Mission is over we can go back to HQ now." Gabriel flatly stated as he carried his belongings back to the plane.

The ride was fast and they have arrived back at HQ where everyone ran back to their respective quarters. "So... It's 5 days before Christmas..." McCree said as he walked side by side with his mentor. "Don't need to remind me boy." Gabriel spat as he removed his armor tossing it at the side. McCree simply looked at him as he slowly walked to the exit door. "I'll be leaving now commander... if you need anything just give me a call." And with that McCree was gone leaving Gabriel alone in the hanger. For the first time Gabriel didn't know what to do. He wanted to rest but he didn't know how to face Mercy better yet he wouldn't know if she'd still accept him after everything. Gabriel sighed as he brought out the small ring box from his pocket again. "I guess, It's better to stay in my quarters first..."

Gabriel walked to the different hallways as he stopped in front of his door. A frustrated sigh escaped him as he entered his room. Nothing changed much - it was still the same. A bed, TV everything was still there yet something was missing - Her. Gabriel walked in as he slowly undressed getting ready for the night when a loud knock from the door caught his attention.

As Gabriel opened the door he couldn't help but glare at the person standing in front of him.

"What do you want Lacroix?" Gabriel scowled as he looked at the sharp shooter.

"I need you to help me now Gabriel." Amelie eyed Gabriel as she folded her arms giving a very intimidating look. Gabriel snap back as he looked away "I'm not in the mood for your games Amelie. I just came back from a mission and I want rest."

Amelie walked in as she pushed a thick folder in Gabriel's arms. "What the fuck is this? what part of I WANT REST don't you understand huh?" Gabriel spat as he held the folder tightly. "This won't take long. I need you to go extract an information from Ulmanov. Do it as fast as you can. Got it?"

Gabriel glared back as he threw the folder back to Amelie. "You are not the boss of me. Do it yourself." Before Gabriel could even push Amelie out of his room, Amelie whispered something which caught his attention in an instant. "It's about Angela..."

Gabriel turned as he looked at Amelie intently. "What about Angela...". Amelie brought out papers which had a lot of writings in it. "This... this is the questionnaire, we asked Ulmanov to answer... it had different questions like 'what do you wish to accomplish' etc... I wanted to know more about him and also to understand Talon's motives more but what he wrote shocked me..."

As Amelie handed the papers to Gabriel the tension of the air automatically became heavy as Gabriel's eyes widened. Every part of the paper had Angela's name on it. Gabriel felt his body shiver as he read one of the answers -

 _ **What do you want the most** : __The Doctor... I want to taste Doctor Zieglar... I want to have Doctor Zeiglar..._

Gabriel froze for a while as he looked at the reports. from page 1 to page 2 to the next page and so on and so forth everything had Angela's name on it. "What the fuck is this?". Amelie shook her head as she looked at Gabriel "I don't know what he wants with Ange... He has been asking me about Angela since day 1... I thought that it was nothing but then he became more and more aggressive until he told me something, something I chose not to tell Gérard about it cause I don't know how he will react to it."

"What is it?" Gabriel asked in irritation as his eyes looked at Amelie with fury.

"He said that if he can't have her, no one can. and that Talon's key to victory is to have Doctor Zeiglar. " Amelie whispered as she looked at Gabriel with a stern face. Gabriel on the other hand punched the side of the wall as he gritted his teeth. "We should tell Gérard now, maybe this will put some sense into him to kill that madman once and for all."

Amelie immediately pushed Gabriel back as she tried to stop him from charging to her husband's office. "Dang it Gabriel! Hear me out before you do something stupid!"

Gabriel stopped as he looked at Amelie with much anger "So what do you want me to do? wait for him to do something bad?" Amelie stopped Gabriel from speaking as she placed her finger on his lips. "Look... the reason why I didn't want Gérard to know is because I know how he deals with situations like this."

Gabriel felt the anger level in his body rise as he tried waiting patiently for a valid excuse. "So how does he deal with these kinds of bullshit?" Amelie sighed as she patted the shoulder of her friend. "If Gérard knows that Ange is a danger to Overwatch... he might transfer her to a different place far from civilization... "

Gabriel gave out a frustrated sigh as he looked away from the brunette girl in front of him. "So he rather throws the things that endangers his capability as the overall head of Overwatch, such a shithead. "

Amelie glared at Gabriel as she pointed a finger at him "Thread carefully you are talking about my husband Gabriel. I'm telling you this right now because I know about you and Mercy. I know how much it will devastate you if ever something happens to her."

Gabriel scoffed as he arranged the papers in the folder. "So what kind of information do you want me to get from that Fucktard Ulmanov?"

"Just ask him what he wants from Mercy. Once we know what his real motives are we will be able to do something about it." Amelie said as she handed a keycard to Gabriel.

"Tsk.. what's this for?" Gabriel asked as he got the key card placing it in his pocket. "Just present that to the men guarding the door so that you'll be given full access to Ulmanov."

Gabriel nodded his head as he turned the opposite side ready to leave

"Oh Gabriel before I forget..." Gabriel stopped as he looked at Amelie who handed him a picture. "Lena was looking for you guys days ago but since she couldn't find any of you I volunteered to hand it to you personally."

Gabriel turned as he took the item handed to him. It was a picture of Mercy who had a huge smile plastered on her face. He recalled when this was taken. It was a stolen shot of when both of them shared a dance on the left most side of the dance floor.

"Gabriel... I leave it all up to you okay?" Amelie stated before turning her body to the opposite direction leaving Gabriel alone on the hallway.

Gabriel looked back at the picture as he gently touched the smooth surface of the image. "I swear I'll do whatever I can to protect you even if it means sacrificing my life..." Gabriel whispered as he placed the picture inside the folder before going to the interrogation room.

* * *

The interrogation room was a long walk from his quarters. As Gabriel walked through the different hallways all what he could think of was how he could face Ulmanov. Admittedly he was in no position to kill the man but he wouldn't know if he could actually control himself from doing something rash if ever the Talon operative would hit his nerve.

The long hallways lead to a mechanical door where Gabriel entered a code granting him access to the room. Before he could go in there was a security check where you would be scanned. The guards didn't have a hard time checking Gabriel for he only had a pistol in his back pocket and the folder which Lacroix gave him while his attire was just a simple black t-shirt and pants. As he went past the security area he was faced with two guards who stood tall guarding the door.

Before Gabriel could go in the guards block his way as they positioned themselves in front of him. "I'm sorry sir you aren't allowed to enter." Gabriel felt a vain pop as he glared at the men in front of him. "You mean commander, and I was sent here by Lacroix."

The soldier didn't move as they stayed still "I'm sorry Sir Reyes, we weren't inform and you aren't our commander anymore. We were given orders to only follow Commander Morrison."

Oh that's it, in an instant Gabriel tackled the soldier as he twisted his arms pushing him against the wall. This made the other soldiers react by pointing the gun at him. "Do not test me boy." Gabriel spat as he pinned the soldier even harder causing the man to cry in pain. Gabriel looked around as he saw the other assigned personnel pointing a gun at him as he scoffed irritably before letting go of the man who immediately massaged his swollen wrist.

"Here, proof that Amelie Lacroix sent me." Gabriel handed the card to the soldier who didn't even bother checking it at all as he hurriedly opened the mechanical door granting Gabriel access. Before Gabriel step in he stared back one more time to the men who pointed their guns at him.

"I am Commander Reyes of Blackwatch. Do not test my patience and authority because mark my words, I can easily break those Overwatch badges you hold dearly and leave you lifeless in the gutter am I clear?"

The men quickly brought down their guns as they saluted Gabriel in unison giving out a "Yes Sir!" as they showed their respect towards Gabriel before he walked in the room.

The room had another metallic door that required another sequence of codes before entering Ulmanov quarters. before Gabriel entered the code he took a deep breath at first as he stared at the blank surface for a while. He needed to keep his mind straight before meeting the Talon operative. Once Gabriel felt that he was ready he immediately opened the door revealing the doctor himself sitting in the center of the room.

The room was like a jail cell the difference here is that it was cut off from any social interaction. the toilet, shower and bed was all stick to the wall with no borders to give privacy to the prisoner. The table in the center was use for interrogation purposes. As Gabriel walked in, he notice the doctor sitting on the bed with his head low. He was murmuring something Gabriel couldn't understand but as the footsteps of Gabriel echoed through the room Ulmanov immediately brought his face up as a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"My my... I was expecting Ms. Lacroix to be here but instead I see you commander, tell me what do I owe the honor of having your presence here?" Gabriel cringed as he stared at the man in front of him. He looked much worse now. His skin became darker and scarier the last time he saw him. It was like he aged tremendously in just months.

Gabriel felt a bit disturbed as he sat on the table looking at the Talon doctor who had his hands wrapped in cuffs. He knew he had nothing to fear because what could a doctor do against him, nothing right?

"Look I'm not here to play games okay. I'm here because I want answers." Gabriel threw the bunches of questionnaire papers to Ulmanov as he eyed the doctor intently. Ulmanov simply scanned the papers as another smirk appeared in his face.

"Ahh, yes... what about these questionnaires?" Ulmanov looked at Gabriel with a weird expression as he pushed the papers back to him. Gabriel growled at the cockiness of the doctor as he slammed his hand on the table "Tell me straight. What do you want with Doctor Zeiglar?"

Ulmanov mearly stared as his lips slightly curled showing a grin. "What is it to you commander?" Gabriel stood straight as he gazed down feeling his temper rise. "I'm the one asking questions here, not you now answer me quickly before I break that neck of yours."

Ulmanov simply sighed as he looked the other way. "Why so savage commander, you know my offer is still open. Talon needs a guy like you." Ulmanov's red bloodshot eyes looked straight at Gabriel as he brought out a smirk.

"And my answer's still stays the same. I'll never join Talon got it?" Ulmanov frowned for a bit as he sat lazily on the chair closing his eyes as relaxed his body. "How about we play a little game?" Ulmanov opened one of his eyes as he stared blankly at Gabriel.

"I said I'm not here to play games don't test my patience Ulmanov." Gabriel glared as his tone boomed through the room.

"Now listen commander, you and me? We both want something which neither of us is willing to give so why don't we gamble it." Ulmanov simply stated as he eyed Gabriel.

"If that's the case what is your proposition?" Gabriel didn't like the sound of this at all but if this was the only way to get answers from Ulmanov then he'd have no choice but to comply.

"You see commander you are one of the few whose mind is unbreakable but there is one way for me to have access to it..."

Gabriel felt the back of his hair rise as he looked at the dark features of Ulmanov's face but still stayed strong as he maintained his ground. "I already know this get to the point, what do you want?"

"My my... impatient as ever." Ulmanov laughed as he looked straight into Gabriel's eyes. "Give me 3 chances to find the key to your lock brain." Gabriel gave a confused expression - what key is he talking about?

"You see the key is something you hold dearly. Give me 3 chances to guess what it is be it a person or a thing, then once I guess it right, I win."

Gabriel felt the pressure in his throat build up as he looked back at the Talon operative. He was risking a lot but then this could also be the only way to get answers from him "So you mean to tell me it has to be specific?" Gabriel asked as the Talon operative nodded his head.

Gabriel contemplated for a while as he sighed "Fine, 3 guesses but in case you fail within those three - you are to tell me EVERYTHING I want to know and just to be sure you won't back down..." Gabriel pulled out his hand gun as he aimed it in Ulmanov's eyes "I'm going to shoot that eye of yours followed by the different parts of your body that way I'll be allowed to kill you - am I clear?"

Ulmanov just gave a devilish smile as he looked at Gabriel "Crystal..."

Gabriel placed his gun beside him as he breathe heavily he had to be careful of what he was saying because everything in the room was being recorded. There were no surveillance camera because of fear that Ulmanov's black magic could reach through the screen but it was sure hell surrounded with voice systems allowing the people outside to listen and record whatever was happening inside the interrogation room "Okay then let's do this."

Ulmanov started the questions as he looked at Gabriel intently.

"Something you hold dearly... Tell me sir how does it feel if I took your riches away from you?"

Gabriel couldn't help but quirk his eyebrow as he looked at Ulmanov. "Tsk... Maybe that question would have work if I was a selfish rich overlord tycoon but too bad I ain't one."

Ulmanov laughed a bit as his smile grew even wider showing his yellow teeth. "Strike 1 I guess how about something else. How does it feel if I'd strip you off your position and relinquishing your power?"

This time Gabriel couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Ulmanov with much pride. "I thought of that as well too bad I learned from my mistake. Should I say Strike 2?"

Ulmanov couldn't help but scowl as he gave Gabriel an irritable look. "Fine that means I only have one guess left. How does it feel if your soul was stripped out of your life?"

Gabriel laughed as he stared at Ulmanov "I don't fear losing my life. If that's what you mean... looks like it's game over for you Ulmanov."

Ulmanov couldn't help but grit his teeth as he slammed his hands on the table. Gabriel simple stood as he aimed the gun at the doctor. "Now tell me, what does Talon want from Doctor Zeiglar..." Ulmanov felt a sweat drop as he eyed Gabriel with much hatred. It was at that moment Ulmanov felt his anger rise as he pushed the folders away from the table causing the papers to fly.

"Tantrums won't work here fucktard now talk." Gabriel's gaze darkened as he towered over Ulmanov who had his face down as he kept his gaze on the floor. Ulmanov didn't bother looking at Gabriel who kicked Ulmanov's chair as he sent the doctor rolling on the floor.

"I SAID TALK!" Gabriel walked slowly to Ulmanov who used his tied hands to pull his body to the corner of the room. Ulmanov's dazed as he looked around the floor trying to keep his mind straight it was then his eyes caught sight of a picture mixed with the scattered papers on the floor. Ulmanov stopped moving as his mind processed the image. It was then Ulmanov understood everything.

"Haha..."

Gabriel stopped as he looked at Ulmanov weirdly. Was he laughing? Gabriel felt confused as Ulmanov slowly stood up as he looked at Gabriel in the eye. "Let me ask you something commander..."

Gabriel scoffed as he glared back at Ulmanov "We're done playing your stupid games I'm counting to 3 I swear if you don't start talking shithead I'll kill you now."

"1!"

Ulmanov plastered a maniacal smile as he moved closer to Gabriel. "How does it feel if you lose the person who means the most to you..."

"2!" Gabriel could feel a sweat drop. He didn't like where this was going at all.

"To have her life taken away..."

Before Gabriel could count to 3 Ulmanov quickly jumped as he held onto Gabriel's hands pushing the gun as it pointed in a different direction. Gabriel felt his eyes widened as he stared back at the Talon operative who showed his widest smile to Gabriel as he whispered "To lose..."

 **"Doctor Zeiglar"**

That was the answer - Gabriel felt his whole body go numb as Ulmanov stared straight into his eyes. "Thank you commander..." Gabriel growled as he spat back with disgust "For what?"

That was when the eyes of Ulmanov glowed as he stared straight into Gabriel as a black miasma started enveloping them.

"For letting me in your mind."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Oh dang sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter coz of work :/ - I'll see if I can submit the next chapter asap ~ anyways thanks for the reviews and enjoy :)

* * *

Black everything was black. Gabriel looked around as he only saw darkness.

"Hello?!"

Gabriel called out as his voiced echoed everywhere. "Where the fuck am I..." Confusion surrounded him as he walked around the place. Everything was silent and the only thing you could hear was the footsteps echoing through the infinite surfaces.

 **"Why, you're in your mind..."**

Gabriel stopped as he heard a raspy voice behind him. He felt his whole body stiff as he heard a new step of footsteps behind him. As he turned to meet the unidentified person behind him Gabriel's eyes widened as he saw the owner of the voice.

He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood a man wearing all black as his face was covered with a skull mask hidden by the shadow of the hoodie he wore and his whole body was covered by a black mist as well.

"Who the fuck are you..." Gabriel growled as he eyed the stranger in front of him.

"Watch your words shithead. That isn't the way to talk to yourself." The man in the hood spat as Gabriel felt his whole body tense up.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You aren't me!" Gabriel exclaimed as he gritted his teeth. "Answer me now before I lose my patience"

"Hahahaha..." A maniacal laugh echoed as the black miasma surrounded the both of them and before Gabriel could react the hooded man appeared behind him as a fist came crashing on Gabriel's face sending him flying against the empty space.

Gabriel immediately stood up as he felt the side of his cheeks. "Is this blood?" Gabriel felt his body go numb as he felt the wound on his face. It was like a knife was slashed onto him. Gabriel immediately readied himself for another attack as he brought his hands up as he charged straight to the hooded man but as he swung his fist Gabriel's eyes widened as his punch merely passed through the body of his opponent it was like his whole body evaporated into smoke.

Gabriel somewhat lost balance as his fist hit the air. Before he could regain his position the hooded man appeared behind him again as he used all his force to hit Gabriel at the back with his hands joined together immediately grabbing Gabriel delivering a powerful front kick straight to his stomach thus sending him flying against the opposite direction.

"Had enough?" The raspy voice of the man echoed as he walked slowly to Gabriel who was incapacitated on the ground as he held his stomach while coughing blood.

"Tsk... No wonder she left you, look how pathetic you are." Gabriel felt his whole body freeze as he stared emotionless on the blank space. "Shut up you don't know anything about my life." Gabriel spat as he stood up once again eyes filled with fury.

"Hahaha right... All I know is you lost everything that matters to you. Your rank, your position, your girl... You lost everything to your friend, Jack Morrison - that ingrate..." Gabriel's eyes widened as he stared at the man. "How... How did you..."

"Like I said I'm you... I'm your other self. The one who tells you to kill. The one who tells you what to do to achieve total victory... I am your dark self Gabriel... Or better yet call me Reaper."

Gabriel stood silently for a moment as he tried processing everything he just heard. "I don't understand why are you here..."

Reaper snide as his neck gave a crack sound "To bring back your glorious days were in you were the top of the board. Respected and feared - I believe it is time for you to let me take over now."

* * *

Jack moved around the hallways as he reread the reports handed to him by one of the Overwatch personnel. "Hmm... Looks like the UN wants another meeting tsk..."

As Jack came across one of the left turns he felt his papers scatter as he bumped into a familiar face. "Oh shit I'm sorry Amelie! I didn't notice you there I was busy reading these incident reports again..." Jack gave out a frustrated groan as he help Amelie stand up.

"It's okay... We are all busy anyways I understand..." Jack knelt down as he continued to pick up the papers scattered on the floor as Amelie handed him the other papers which fell from her side of the hallway as well. "That's about everything thanks!" Jack smiled as he looked at his friend who nodded slightly.

"Don't mention it Morrison, now if you'll excuse me I need to be somewhere else." Amelie quickly quickened her pace as she bid the strike commander farewell. Jack just stared as he looked at Amelie who immediately disappeared from his sight.

"Wonder why she didn't go this way... I thought she'd be interrogating that Talon guy again. Looks like she has something else to do" Jack wondered at first as he shrugged the thought away.

His endless walking led him in front of Gabriel's room. He heard that Blackwatch was taking a and since he couldn't find Gabriel in Mercy's room he was thinking that he would be in his own quarters.

A small knock echoed through the hallway as Jack stood patiently behind the door waiting for any signs of life inside.

"I guess no one's home... Where the hell are you Reyes..." Jack muttered as he continued walking through the long hallways until he reached the interrogation room. Jack had no intention of stopping or whatsoever but something caught his attention as he gaze at the monitor beside the metallic door.

"In Session."

Jack blinked a few times as he scratched his head. "How is it possible that someone is using the interrogation room? Amelie didn't even go this way. She went the exact opposite direction..." Jack felt somewhat alarmed as he entered the several digits of codes which allowed him access to the room.

"Commander!"

As Jack stepped in everyone inside immediately stood up and saluted him. Jack looked around as his stern gaze finally focused on the door. "Who's inside?" Jack asked as he ignored the salutes given to him.

"Umm... commander weren't you informed?" Jack eyed one of the stationed men as they all flinched from the sudden change of their commander's mood.

"What do you mean informed? What the hell is going on?!" Jack felt his voice rise as he looked at everyone.

"But... he was given a go signal from Madam Lacroix! he... he... had the key card! We thought you knew as well so we let him in!" Jack had enough of this as he held one of the men on the collar banging him straight to the wall.

"I Don't care who gave the go signal. Didn't I say that no one was to step in that room unless ordered by me? and so far I have only given Amelie Lacroix the permission to interrogate the prisoner now tell me who is inside NOW!"

"Co-Commander Reyes Sir!" the stuttering words of the soldier came flowing in Jack's mind.

Jack felt his whole body go numbed "Gabriel... shit..." It was at that moment that Jack quickly typed in the codes granting him access to the secondary room.

Jack could feel his heart beat go faster as he rushed to the final metallic door.

"Should I open it?" Jack thought to himself as he spaced out for a moment. He knew interrogations with the Talon captive is very crucial and that if there is a session on going it is better to double check the scenario first before barging in. Jack took a deep breath as he pressed on the intercom granting him the only communication which could be used to reach that jail cell.

"Gabe-"

" **Arrghghg**!"

Jack froze, eyes all widened as he heard the cry of pain. In that instant Jack quickly scrambled the codes as he cursed to himself how careless he was as his hands trembled tapping in the sequence of numbers.

As the final number was entered, the metallic door opened slowly. It was on that point Jack couldn't move. What he saw shocked him - in front of him was Gabriel pinned on the floor while Ulmanov was on top of him as a black miasma surrounded them. Gabriel seemed to be gawking for air as the black miasma was entering his body. His eyes seemed like it was all white as his body started squirming as if it was suffering from immense pain.

Jack couldn't move at what he saw it was like he couldn't understand if what he was seeing was real or just an illusion. "Am I dreaming?" Jack whispered as he walked back slowly the black miasma that was starting to linger onto him made his body freeze. He could feel his muscles go tighter by the minute it was then a loud roar of pain echoed through Gabriel which brought Jack's mind back to reality.

"DANG IT!" Jack exclaimed as he got a hold of the chair and slammed it straight into Ulmanov.

The impact sent Ulmanov flying far to the opposite side of the room as he fell flat on the floor. Jack called for help from the people outside immediately as he went straight to Gabriel whose body seemed to be convulsing.

"Shit... shit what am I to do!" Jack felt confused as he looked at Gabriel's body. There was blood all over Gabriel and Jack was scared to examine him in fear that he might cause more damage.

"Sir! what the hell just happened!?" Jack turned to face the soldiers who were all gathered in the entrance door. "Quickly tie him up first and cover his eyes!" Jack commanded his men as he pointed at Ulmanov who seemed to be slightly moving now. Before he could even bring his body upright the soldiers quickly ran and subdued the Talon operative as they covered his eyes with a special kind of goggles. Ulmanov was squirming ferociously as more men held onto him.

Ulmanov just kept shouting as his kept trying to stand with all his force. "WHAT THE HELL! COMMANDER WE CAN'T SUBDUE HIM!" one of the men shouted as they seemed to be over powered by Ulmanov. Jack didn't know what to do at first as the scene unfolded in his eyes. Ulmanov's body was covered with a black mist and for some reason his skin became even scarier.

"THAT'S MY BODY! GIVE IT BACK!" Ulmanov screamed as his body charged blindly to Gabriel's incapacitated form. Jack without any warning quickly got a hold of the rifle gun of one of his man as he wacked Ulmanov straight in the face rendering him unconscious.

Everyone was breathing heavily all trying to catch their breath. "I don't want to see this monster anymore... transfer him to another cell ASAP!" Jack ordered half of his men who quickly carried the incapacitated form of Ulmanov to another more secluded cell.

Jack quickly switched his gaze to the remaining men in the room. "And YOU! Help me bring Commander Reyes to the emergency room NOW!"

Everyone saluted as they started calling the Med bay to bring a stretcher.

Jack looked at Gabriel whose body seemed to calm down but Gabriel's condition was unknown to him. "Shit..." Jack quickly dialed a number as he waited patiently for the other line to pick up.

"Jack?"

"Ange..." Jack took a deep breath as he felt his chest go heavy "It's Gabriel..."

* * *

"QUICKLY INSERT THE IV NOW!"

Mercy was holding onto the stretcher as the nurses were busy inserting needles in Gabriel's body. Tears started streaming down her eyes as Mercy quickly wiped it off, she has to be strong. Crying won't help in this kind of situation.

They quickly arrived at the emergency room were Mercy finally checked Gabriel thoroughly. "What's the status?" Mercy asked as she tried checking the movement of the eyes and everything.

"Doctor Ziegler there seems to still be life in him but it's faint...I... Don't think we..."

Mercy glared at one of her nurses as her voiced rise. "Don't YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING NEGATIVE! We will Save him WHATEVER IT TAKES GOT IT!?"

Everyone shivered at the sudden outburst as they all acknowledged Mercy's words in unison.

Angela couldn't help herself as she lowered her head caressing Gabriel's face "Gabriel... please wake up... " a tear slowly drip as it fell on Gabriel's somewhat lifeless form "I need you please...don't leave me..."

* * *

"You think I'm stupid to actually say yes to that proposition?" Gabriel snide as he wiped off the blood from his face and showed his fighting stance again. "Look Jack maybe an Ass but he's still my friend... If it wasn't for him Angela would have been captured by Talon ...if it wasn't for him, Me and Angela would have never been together; and just so you know Angela isn't the type of person to just let you go just because of a failure. In fact she'll stay by your side and support you! If you were really me you'd know that dickhead!"

"Tsk... you should have just said yes you know?" Reaper crooked his head as he held out his hands covered with black miasma in an instant two shotguns appeared as he aimed it at Gabriel.

Gabriel couldn't help but shiver at what he saw. How could this person in front of him be him? This thing or should he call him Reaper, wasn't human at all! Whatever happens he has to fight. He has to try his best to win against this inhuman entity. Gabriel felt a blood rush as he charged again dodging the few shotgun shells that were fired towards him lazily. This guy was obviously playing with him and Gabriel felt infuriated about it.

Their pitiful brawl ended immediately as Reaper brought out a frustrated sigh aiming his shotgun at Gabriel's side. It was on that point a gunshot sound echoed through the infinite space as Gabriel coughed out blood the second time falling on his knees. Gabriel felt his world turn as he grabbed onto his wound trying to suppress the blood from flowing out.

"Useless, weak... you changed starting you met that pathetic doctor." Reaper stared down at Gabriel's fragile state as he aimed his gun onto his head. "Your days are now over my turn to rise..." Gabriel just stayed down as he felt his vision go darker. For the first time he felt hopeless and the only thing that flash in his mind was her smile. Gabriel couldn't help but form a small smile as he recalled all the memories he had with Mercy. Even in his death she was the only one who could make him smile.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Angela follows you shortly." Reaper laughed maniacally "Now... DIE."

in that instant the clicking of the shotguns echoed as the triggered was pulled Reaper expected a body to fall lifeless but what happened next was unexpected. Gabriel managed to push the shotgun away changing the aim of Reaper's shot resulting into Gabriel's shoulder being hit instead..

With all his strength Gabriel pushed Reaper down as he fell on the floor letting go of his shotguns which evaporated in the air. Reaper groaned as he tried standing up but as he lifted his face he was greeted with a shotgun aimed on his face.

Reaper couldn't believe what he saw - a black miasma surrounded Gabriel's body forming a shotgun in both his hands. Gabriel's piercing gaze went straight into the skull mask of Reaper as he growled "Don't act surprise. Like you said, I'm you; but what makes me better than you is that I have something to live for and as long as she is in danger, I won't back down. I'll continue living even if it means suffering the pains of Hell."

"NO!" A shout echoed as the gun was fired hitting Reaper straight into his mask as his whole body evaporated in the air. Gabriel breathed heavily feeling his body go numb. He felt his whole energy drain as he fell flat on the surface.

His vision went blur as he tried staying awake.

 **"Gabriel?"**

Gabriel tried lifting his head as he heard his name being called. Alas his wounds took the better of him as he fell back down again.

 **"Gabriel, I need you please..."**

"Ange...?"

" **Don't leave me..."**

Her voice echoed through the darkness as Gabriel felt his vision waiver. It was at that moment a light shined bright as Gabriel just stared at it. He couldn't help but smile as he felt his eyes go heavy. "I'll be home soon Ange..." Gabriel softly whispered as his eyes finally succumbed into darkness.

* * *

"That smells good..."

The smell of raspberries filled the air. As Gabriel opened his eyes slowly. "Where the hell am I..." Gabriel's mind processed the area as his head moved left and right. It seems he was on a bed as he tried standing up. Gabriel cringe in pain as he immediately held onto the wound on his waist. It seems he had bandages all over as well as a cast around his right hand.

Gabriel tried recalling what happened until he heard a soft snore form his side. It was then he felt his heart flutter as he saw Mercy sleeping soundly beside him. She was still wearing her white coat and Gabriel could see the dark shades under her eyes. Gabriel brought out a small smile as he gently stroke her cheeks. Mercy squirmed a little bit as Gabriel removed the few blonde locks which covered her face. Gabriel just stared until the eyes of Mercy slowly fluttered open. It was on that instant that Mercy immediately sat up as she stared straight into Gabriel.

"Gabe...? you're, you're awake?"

Mercy's hands slowly moved as she felt Gabriel's face tracing the lines and scars marked everywhere. Mercy couldn't control the tears which started to form around her eyes as Gabriel just stared at her.

"Angela... I'm... I'm so sorry for everyth-"

Gabriel was cut off in a flash as Angela's lips crashed into him. There kiss became a passionate one as both f them poured out the deep pain and longing they felt inside. - oh how he missed this feeling.

They broke from their kiss as both of them tried catching their breath. "I... I thought I'd lose you... I couldn't stand thinking of a life without you... I... I thought you would never wake up!" Mercy was crying softly as she held onto Gabriel's face.

Gabriel brought out a smile as he held onto the hands of Angela kissing it softly. "I'll always be here Ange... didn't we promise to be together?"

Mercy stared at Gabriel as she returned the smile as well "Just promise me you won't do this again okay?" Mercy whispered as she hugged Gabriel tightly.

Gabriel hugged Mercy back with the use of his free hands as he leaned closer to her allowing him to inhale the raspberry scent of her hair. They both stayed still as they drowned in their own warmth when Mercy brought her head from the side as she recalled something.

"Oh right... I almost forgot, Jesse wanted to give you this..." Mercy stood up in an instant as she rushed to pick up the bouquet of roses as well as a small box placed on top of the table. Gabriel looked puzzled when he saw the flowers brought to him "What is this for..." Gabriel softly whispered as he took the flowers as well as the small box wrapped in a silver paper.

There was a small note placed on the flowers as Gabriel read it. He felt his heart beat faster when he realize what the flowers and box was for. he repeated the content of the letter in his mind again.

" **Do what's right commander."**

Gabriel took a deep breath as he stared at the small box on his hand. Mercy simply stared as she looked at Gabriel curiously. "What did the letter say?" Gabriel looked back at Mercy as he stuttered. Admittedly Gabriel felt very nervous. His mind kept racing as different outcomes came rushing through his head - "What if she says no...?" , "What if she changes her mind?"

Gabriel just stared blankly at the box until he heard the voice of Mercy call out to him. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel immediately snapped back as he looked at Mercy for a while before lowering his head again. It was now or never... Gabriel thought as he inhaled slowly staring back at Angela as he handed the bouquet of roses after removing the small note of McCree. "Ange... the truth is... this bouquet of flowers isn't mine but yours..."

Gabriel handed Mercy the flowers as she looked back puzzled at Gabriel. "I... I don't understand why?"

Mercy asked as she held onto the roses tightly. "Ange... I know I have done so much wrong... I always get into to trouble and I always make you worry... but despite of everything you have always accepted me with all your heart..."

Mercy felt her heart beat go faster as her cheeks started turning read. Her eyes followed the hands of Gabriel as he proceeded to unwrap the silver paper around the small box.

Mercy couldn't help but blush as she saw the ring box on Gabriel's hand. Her eyes widened as she looked at Gabriel and back at the ring.

"Angela... I know the road ahead is blurred and that a lot of things can happen... but despite all that would you, would you..." Gabriel felt his voice stutter at first as he blushed from the sudden embarrassment, but it's too late to back down now. "Would you... be willing... to spend the rest of your life with me... I know our promise of having a family is still far from our reach but..."

Gabriel just looked away as he continued to rub the back of his neck.

 **"I love you Angela please be mine forever..."**

The room was silent.

Mercy hasn't said anything and Gabriel felt like the whole world was being sapped into a hole. "Dang it say something..." Gabriel thought as he tried thinking of a way to escape the embarrassing situation.

"I... If you don't want to say yes I'll understand..." Gabriel frowned as he continued to stare down. He didn't have the courage to stare at Mercy right in the eye now.

Gabriel stayed quiet as he felt his hands shiver for a while. "so this is how rejection feels..." Gabriel thought to himself as he withdrew the ring offered to Mercy slowly.

It was then a hand stuck out showing Gabriel the soft skin as he stared at the hands in front of him. Gabriel immediately looked up as he looked at Mercy eye to eye. She was smiling as tears streamed down from her cheeks.

" **Yes Gabriel, with all my heart... I promise to be yours forever."**


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: NO! work is killing me and I can't update 2 chapters per week now ;-;) forgive me - I hope ya like this chapter and thanks for the reviews and follow guys - by the way I created a one shot manga of reaper and Mercy it's in my Page (Link is in my profile) but if you can't find it you can message me anytime if you wish to see it :)

* * *

"Merry Christmas Luvs!"

Tracer exclaimed as she jumped from one person to another. The whole place was lit up with different colors as everyone cheered while sharing drinks. Mercy simply looked quietly as her eyes scanned the area. She couldn't help but smile as she saw how everyone seemed to laugh and chat. These were the times when all problems seemed to have faded from their minds even for just a short moment the thought of war was erase from everyone's mind.

Mercy's gaze switched from roaming around the area to the man she chose to spend the rest of her life with. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks go warm as Gabriel stared back at her. Staring at his chocolate brown eyes was like being sucked in another dimension. She felt her heart skip a beat as Gabriel showed his rare smile to her before switching his gaze back to Jesse.

"Looks like Gabriel is healing fast."

Mercy jumped slightly from the sudden question as she was caught off guard.

"Oh jeez, Jack you scared me."

Both chuckled slightly as Jack handed Mercy a drink. "Thanks." Mercy simply stated as she stared at the drink which showed her reflection.

There was a moment of silence between the both of them as Mercy busied herself by drinking the beverage. It was then the silence broke when Mercy stared blankly at the center of the party hall.

"Jack... what exactly happened when you found Gabriel unconscious on the floor... you haven't told me exactly why Gabriel was there or how he was even shot.."

Jack couldn't help but tense up as he felt his tongue tied. Admittedly he didn't really tell Mercy anything. He just told her that Gabriel was injured and unconscious on the floor the part were Gabriel was incapacitated by Ulmanov was never even mentioned.

"Well Ange... you know I don't really know exactly what happened... the place is still under investigation..."

Mercy looked questionably at Jack as she played with her hair. A sigh of defeat escaped her as she looked down on the floor. "Well, if ever you discover something new with whatever happened... please do inform me... okay Jack? Promise me you'll tell me..."

Jack felt his heart crush slightly as he showed a fake smile. "Umm... of course Ange I promise." Jack felt guilt swallow him as Mercy smiled back at him. He didn't know what to do or how to react if Mercy further questioned him. It was then a hand on his shoulder caught his attention as both of them switched to meet a familiar face.

"Ange... can I speak with Jack for a moment?"

Mercy quirked an eyebrow at Gabriel who simply smiled as he cupped her cheeks with his free hand. "I'll go meet you immediately after this. I promise, this won't take long."

Mercy held onto Gabriel's hand tightly as she kissed it before leaving. Jack simply stared at Mercy who gave a small nod before leaving. As Mercy left he couldn't help but stare at her hand as he saw the ring shine. He couldn't help but feel a weight stuck in his throat as he felt himself quiver from the sudden realization that being with Mercy would forever be a dream.

"Jack, you okay?"

A voice rang in his head as Jack blinked a few times as he stared blankly at Gabriel.

"Oh Gabe... sorry I was daydreaming."

Gabriel simply patted his friend's back as they both stared at the people dancing around the dance floor. "Hey Jack despite everything that has happened you still saved me... Thanks, I owe you one."

Jack simply smiled as he chuckled slightly "Hey you don't need to thank me... you maybe a handful but you're still my friend Gabe. I'll always have your back..."

Gabriel just stayed quiet as he massaged his right shoulder for a while. Mercy's 'magic' did the trick but his muscles still felt sore and still needed rest before entering another physical activity.

"Look Gabe, can we start a new slate again ? Let's try to forget everything and start anew."

Gabriel simply stared at Jack for a while as he sighed heavily "Okay... let's do that."

Jack simply smiled as he straightened his shirt. "Well then I'm happy I was able to talk to you Gabe."

"By the way Jack can I ask a favor from you?" Jack looked at Gabriel questionably as he eyed his friend. "What would that be?"

"Please don't tell Ange what really happened in the interrogation room. I know I promised to be frank with her at all times but this is different. I don't want to her to worry anymore..."

Jack didn't even bothered questioning Gabriel's favor as he immediately nodded his head. "Way ahead of you Gabriel... I was going to ask you about that issue as well. I myself don't want to see Ange involve in any of this... Talon business."

Gabriel exhaled a sigh of relief as he leaned against the table beside them. "Oh by the way Gabe, congratulations..." Gabriel could feel his cheeks go red as Jack simply laughed at him.

"I... I... have no idea what you mean Jack."

Jack couldn't help but laugh even harder as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Come on Gabe don't need to hide it from me. I saw Angela's hand already. I never expected you to be the type of guy to settle down you know?"

Gabriel could feel his whole face heat up as he simply looked away massaging the back of his neck with his hand. "Okay you got me there.. please don't tell anyone… only you and Jesse know this."

Jack looked at Gabriel weirdly as he pushed the thought away. "Okay then Gabe, I know you don't like the attention, I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks." Gabriel looked at his friend as he showed him a small smile.

A heavy sharp feeling stroke his heart as Jack hid his pain with a smile. He thought Gabriel would actually deny his accusations but it turns out that Mercy has already given her answer. His heart bled further when he realized that he wouldn't be able to spend time with her anymore.

 **"I never stood a chance"**

The painful thought rang through Jack's head as he simply stared blankly at the crowd around them. It was then a sharp voice rang from behind that caught both Jack and Gabriel off guard.

"Raise your hands criminals! You're wanted and Sheriff Pharah's gonna put you to jail!" Both Jack and Gabriel looked stunned at first as Pharah faced them while pointing a water.

"Really now Pharah, what makes you a Sheriff?" Gabriel gave a questionable look as Pharah stood tall with pride while displaying the 'Sheriff Badge' pinned on her clothing. "Why yo-all should see my Badge and my cowboy hat! Now enough talking! Prepare yourselves Uncle Gabe and Uncle Jack! I'll be firing my gun soon unless you give up!"

"Oh shit! Pharah what did we talked about butting in people's conversation?" McCree quickly ran as he carried Pharah with just an arm as he stared back at Gabriel and Jack frozen from his spot.

"I see you transferred your position to little Pharah now. I guess she should be my new second in command in Blackwatch huh?" Gabriel smirk at McCree who felt his whole cheeks go red

Without hesitation McCree quickly grabbed his cowboy hat on Pharah's head as he wore it to cover his face. "Hey! Give it back Jesse! I'm not yet finish playing-"

"Enough talking Pharah Let's play somewhere else!" With that McCree quickly carried Pharah as both of them went running to another place leaving both Gabriel and Jack laughing at the side.

"Who would have thought your protégé had a soft heart for kids huh Gabriel." Jack nudged his friend who simply laughed at the side as he turned the opposite direction. "I'll be leaving now Jack, once again thanks for your help, chat with you later."

"Wait Gabe... have you talked to Amelie about what happened..."

Gabriel froze for a moment as his face turned into a scowl. "No I haven't besides I don't think she'd care about what happened to me as long as she got the recordings in the interrogation room."

Jack didn't say a word as Gabriel started walking further. Gabriel was right he didn't want to admit it at first but reality check, Amelie did just use him. She really didn't care if Mercy was going to be sent away. She just used that as a reason to persuade Gabriel to extract more information from Ulmanov without even thinking of the consequences.

Jack could remember every single detail of their dispute as he charged straight into Amelie's room. He remembered how infuriated he was when he found out that Amelie used the card key he gave her to let Gabriel in. He questioned her about their hidden motives with Gerard but she seemed to have defended every point he threw at her. In the end her last sentence really hit him hard.

 **"Gabriel's sacrifice was needed to be able to assure the safety of Overwatch."**

Jack sighed heavily as he contemplated with his thoughts it was then Tracer started jumping up and down as she called everyone to gather around.

"What is this for Lena?" Winston asked as she held on her hand a bunch of wooden sticks.

Tracer looked at everyone as she jumped cheerfully in the air "Let's play the Kings Game!" Everyone looked puzzled as they stared at Tracer blankly.

"King wha?" Torbjorn asked as he looked at everyone while scratching his head. Tracer simply sighed as she pulled Genji in the middle of the crowd. "King's Game! Genji told me all about it! it seems to be a famous short game in Japan so why not try it."

Mercy simply smiled as she clasp her hands together. "Why not, let's try it!"

Everyone agreed as Tracer jumped in the middle. "Okay! listen up Luvs here's how we play it. I have a bunch of sticks here and each has a number written on it, but one of these sticks is different. It doesn't have a number but a red mark! and whoever gets the red mark becomes the King for that round! The king then will be given the privilege to shout out a challenge; after which he or she will then randomly call out a number and whoever holds the number the King calls should do the challenge. Got it?"

Everyone nodded as Tracer shuffled the sticks she held in her hands covering the bottom part of it. "Let the games begin!" Tracer shouted as everyone started picking a stick. "Remember guys don't tell anyone your number! it's suppose to be a secret!"

Mercy held onto the stick as her hands covered the bottom of it. She somewhat scanned around as she saw everyone whispering things. "So have you checked what have you gotten yet?" Ana perked as Mercy quickly took a peek checking what number she got.

"Number 2?" Mercy thought as she looked around. She stared at Gabriel who was standing beside her showing his stoic expression to everyone.

"Okay luvs who got the red mark, anyone?" Tracer asked as she scanned the whole room.

"That would be me." Ana smirked as she walked in the center of the room.

"Okay then tell everyone your challenge!" Tracer beamed as Ana scanned the area she straightened herself up as she brought out a devilish smile. "The one I choose will have to dance with Reinhardt around the room while hugging each other."

Reinhardt's eyes grew wide as he felt his whole world stopped. "Why me?!"

Ana simply smirked as she smiled at Reinhardt "That is payback for leaving the payload unattended during our mission." Reinhardt felt his face turn red as everyone started laughing.

Mercy simply giggled as she held onto Gabriel's hand squeezing it tightly. Jack on the other hand just stood straight as he laughed slightly looking back at Ana "So what number will you call out Amari?"

Ana though for a moment as she looked at everyone. "Well since Pharah's favorite number is 5 why not number 5." In that instant a loud spit sound was heard as everyone faced McCree who spat his drink all over the floor. Everyone stared at him as he stared back frozen form his spot. It was then Ana felt her chest burst with excitement as she walked closer to McCree who walked backwards slowly. "Jesse what's your number?" Ana showed a mischievous grin as McCree gulped from the sudden attention.

"Well you see Ma'am Amari, I was thinking of not joining anymore because Pharah wishes to play so why won't I just place the stick Back-"

"Are you going to dance with Reinhardt or not?" McCree felt his whole body shiver as Ana Glared at him angrily "Yes Ma'am!" McCree quickly ran towards Reinhardt who had his mouth wide open as everyone started covering their face trying to suppress their laughter.

"Ana I'm not doing this shi-"

"Dance, NOW!" Ana voice boomed as Reinhardt and McCree quickly danced stupidly across the area as everyone started bursting into laughter. Mercy herself couldn't control the tears the started streaming from her eyes as she kept laughing loudly. She knew Ana was domineering but who would have thought that Reinhardt himself feared her.

Everyone shared laughters as each of them showed an embarrassing moment of challenges. It was then the clock hit midnight as Tracer jumped in the middle again. "Guys last round! come on get your sticks." Tracer walked around as each person got a hold of a stick. "Okay who is the king?" Tracer exclaimed as she eyed everyone around.

"I am!" Everyone's gaze fell on Torbjorn who gave a mischievous smile.

"Oh wow it had to be the midget..." Gabriel growled as Mercy nudged him.

"Wha? got a problem with me Reyes?" Torbjorn snarled as Gabriel merely smirked as he looked the other way. "

Gabriel never really like the Swiss guy he knew how Torbjorn like sticking close to Mercy and he didn't like it at all.

"Watch your tongue Torb you are no match for me." With that Mercy quickly interfered as she placed her hands on Gabriel's chest eyeing him. "Gabriel control yourself now." Mercy whispered as Gabriel stopped the aggressiveness immediately.

"Okay then luvs what is your challenge?" Torbjorn looked around as he stretched out his arms " I challenge number 10 to an arm wrestling. Don't worry I'll be extra gentle whoever holds that number."

Everyone fell silent as Torbjorn started looking around. "What no number 10? Looks like the fella is a chicken after all ha!"

With that Gabriel immediately stepped out as he looked at Torbjorn with fire in his eyes. "I'm number 10."

Torbjorn's smirk grew as he sat on a chair placing his hand on the table. "You ready Reyes?"

Gabriel just kept quiet as he sat on the opposite chair putting his right hand on the table. "Ready." It was then both men held onto each other's hand pushing each other with much force.

As both tried hard to obtain domination Gabriel felt the side of his body shiver with pain as he felt the muscles of his right arm contracting again. "Shit" Gabriel thought as he gritted his teeth.

"You look tired Gabriel why not surrender." Torbjorn smirked as he pushed the hand of Gabriel further. Gabriel's mind kept racing. He didn't want to lose but he knew his body couldn't take much of the pressure anymore. All of a sudden a voice rang on his head as his eyes widened.

 **"You are weak. You are useless... you stupid little shit."**

Gabriel's eyes somewhat roamed around as sweat started streaming down his forehead. "What the hell was that?" Gabriel kept looking around until his eyes fell on a shadow behind the crowd surrounding them.

 **"Is that, Reaper...? How?"**

Gabriel felt his vision waver as he followed the black miasma travel around his friends as it stopped behind Mercy. Gabriel felt his whole body stop as he eyed how Reaper held onto Mercy. He couldn't help but follow the trail of the sharp claws of Reaper as it traced down the face of Mercy down to her neck. Mercy gasp in pain as her body leaned even closer to Reaper. Gabriel could see the small trail of blood as Reaper's hand fully grasp the neck of Mercy as she started struggling.

"No stop it..."

Gabriel's body couldn't move as he felt his entire self glued on the chair. He couldn't do anything but watch as Reaper slowly suffocated Mercy.

"Gab-riel"

Gabriel felt his whole body freeze as he stared helplessly at Mercy who was losing her breath while trying to reach out to him.

"Ange... ANGE!"

Gabriel mind screamed as he tried standing up and moving his hands but it was too late Mercy struggling body suddenly went limp as she fell lifeless onto Reaper's hands. All Gabriel could do was watch as tears kept streaming down his cheek. his mouth left agape as he stared at Mercy then back at Reaper.

"How... how could you... you fucker."

Gabriel felt the anger inside him boil as he roared pushing his whole body up.

" **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

Gabriel shouted as he pushed his hands further down allowing his body to stand. Yet all what Reaper did was to laugh as his body dissolved into the darkness. Gabriel's eyes widened as his entire surroundings started going dark.

"Gabriel…"

Gabriel looked around as he heard his name being called. It sounded so soft like a whisper.

"Gabriel"

There it was again. Gabriel started spinning as he tried searching for the voice. He needed to get out of here. The longer he stayed the more he felt his mind succumbing to the darkness.

"Angela?" Gabriel shouted as he looked around his surroundings filled with darkness.

"GABE!" it was then the voice echoed loudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!"

Gabriel felt his whole body shiver as he held onto his head. Gabriel suddenly felt a thrust of pain in his mind as the black miasma formed around him again but this time he didn't wait any longer as he lounge at Reaper in an instant.

"YOU KILLED HER FUCKER YOU KILLED HER!"

Gabriel immediately held onto the neck of reaper as he pressed onto it with utmost force. Reaper then started struggling as he grabbed Gabriel by the hand. Gabriel just kept staring back as he pressed onto Reaper's neck even stronger.

"Die...Die...Die"

Gabriel whispered as he felt all his sense of humanity fade. Revenge was the only thing stuck in his mind as he continued to choke Reaper whose body seemed to go weaker and weaker.

"GABRIEL!"

On that instant a voice rang in Gabriel's head as he felt his body freeze. It was then the black colors which covered his surroundings started dissipating as the different colors of the Christmas light started showing up again.

Gabriel felt his hand shake as he looked around. Everyone was staring at him.

"What the hell just happened…" Gabriel's mind kept racing as he looked in front of him.

"Angela?" Gabriel felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Mercy alive and well in front of him yet something felt wrong. Her eyes showed fear as she looked at Gabriel with wide eyes.

Gabriel's gaze then moved downwards slowly. It was then Gabriel felt his whole world stop as he stared at Torbjorn who was struggling from his grip. Gabriel felt his hands shiver as he released his grip from Torbjorn neck immediately.

Tracer and everyone then ran straight to Torbjorn who was catching his breath as he tried regaining back the lost air.

Gabriel stood slowly as he looked at his hands. His vision kept changing as he kept blinking his eyes. With every blink it seems as if his hands turned into claws as he touched his face immediately.

"Gabriel…?"

Gabriel immediately faced Mercy who was walking slowly to him. "What happe-"

"I… I need to go…"

Gabriel immediately ran out of the hall as Mercy felt her whole body freeze. She had no idea what the hell happened but she could feel the fear envelop her as she recalled what happened awhile ago.

Mercy slightly whispered as she held onto her head trying to push the images away from her mind. It was then she felt her legs go weak as she fell on the floor as tears started streaming down her face. She slowly looked up the corridor where Gabriel ran. She had no idea what the hell happened but one thing was sure.

 **"** **That… that... wasn't Gabriel at all…"**


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: So many events will be happening in this chapter :)) Hope ya like it and thanks for the follows and reviews 3 love ya guys XD

* * *

"ANGELA WAIT!"

A shout echoed throughout the hallways as Jack came running towards Mercy who was sprinting left and right.

"I need to find him Jack! there is something wrong with him! I need to find him!"

Mercy exclaimed as she felt the blood rush flow through her body. She had no idea what the hell happened a while ago. Gabriel and Torbjorn were just having a friendly arm wrestling challenge when all of a sudden Torbjorn started shouting in pain as Gabriel started towering over him. For some reason everyone froze and everyone was scared to move. It was like everyone saw a demon as Gabriel started choking Torbjorn with outmost strength. It was a good thing She was able to get a hold of herself as she tried calling out to Gabriel who thankfully responded to her outcry but...

Mercy shivered as she recalled how Gabriel acted. His eyes were wide open as he stared demonically at Torbjorn. "There's something definitely wrong with Gabriel and I have to find out why..." Angela whispered as she quickened her pace.

"Angela please wait!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL I FIND HIM JACK!"

Mercy was turning hysterical as she looked left and right for any sign of Gabriel.

"Ange, please!" Jack immediately held onto Mercy's hand as he pulled her closer to him. "Jack! What the hell are you doing!" Mercy felt the anger in her system rise as she glared back at Jack who immediately pulled her closer to him as he gave her a tight embrace.

Mercy just stared, The sudden action surprised her as Jack soothed her back. "Calm down Angela please... you being like this won't do any good." Mercy felt her whole body relax for a while as she felt the tears build up from the side of her eyes again. It hurt so much knowing that every time Gabriel and her could finally be together something seemed to always break them apart. It was like they were destined to never be together and it shattered Mercy's heart.

"Shh... It's okay... Look I'll help you find him. McCree and Ana will help out too as soon as they are finish checking on Torbjorn. We won't leave Gabriel in such a state okay?"

That was all Mercy needed to hear as she felt her whole body go weak from the exhaustion. "Thank you..." Her voice cracked up in a small whisper as she accepted the comfort Jack showered upon her.

"Look, Let's split up okay? I'll go left you go right. Once I find him I'll give you a call okay?"

Mercy simply nodded as Jack slowly wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Let's go." in an instant both of them separated searching through the different halls.

"Tsk... where the hell are you Gabriel..." Jack thought as he checked each door in the base. "Shit... This wouldn't have happened if I would have kept a stricter watch on Ulmanov's room ..."

Jack continued walking as his eyes caught site of a faintly moving figure from outside the window. Jack squinted his eyes as he starred back again. The snow was making it hard for him to see the surroundings and the lights did little help as well. "Better check it out." Jack thought as he rushed through the door which led him outside through the cold.

* * *

"What's happening to me..." Gabriel shivered as he held onto his head cursing inwardly. His thoughts kept racing as he tried to remember what the hell happened before being sucked into the darkness.

"I told you... It's my turn to take over." The voice echoed again as Gabriel looked around. All he could see was snow as he covered his face further with his hoodie. "It's all a dream... it's all a dream"

Gabriel whispered as he kept rubbing his eyes and opening them again and again.

"Oh I'm sorry to disappoint you my friend but I am very real and I'm here to stay forever." Gabriel felt his blood boil as he looked around feeling the pressure in his throat.

"FUCK YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

Gabriel shouted through the skies as he continued to turn around and around trying to spot a form of life calling onto him. But there wasn't anything at all. It was juts him and the thick snow. "You don't deserve such a treatment Gabriel. I for one know that. Everyone deserves to be punished for what they put you through. For using you, for shaming you, for PUSHING YOU DOWN! They deserve to Die..."

Gabriel fell on his knees as he covered his ears with his hands. He couldn't help but contemplate on what Reaper said. Admittedly it was true. Gabriel felt the evil side of him come out as he recalled all the shit he has been through but despite of everything, he never felt alone nor did he feel neglected or shamed. Gabriel felt a small hope shine in him as he recalled Mercy's smile. She kept him alive through his hard times in Overwatch. Her support and cheers made him feel stronger. She was his hope amidst the darkness that succumbed him.

"I'll never let you win... I promise you that even in my dying breathe I'll never allow you to take over..." Gabriel whispered as he stood straight again. This time the voice inside him faded as Gabriel leaned against the post feeling his body go weak from the exhaustion of using his mind. Even after winning against the evil entity inside him, Gabriel felt utterly disturbed as he recalled his vision of Mercy's death.

Was it like a warning? a foreshadow? a message? Gabriel didn't know... all what he could think of was that he was a danger to her for now and that he can't be with her unless he resolves the pest living in his mind.

"Thank Goodness I found you Gabe..."

Gabriel quickly turned back as he saw Jack breathing heavily while using his hands to lean against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked with a slight sound of irritation as he turned his back towards his friend.

"Is that what I get after running around to find you Gabe?" Jack asked as he walked closer to his friend who stayed in the exact same position.

"I never asked you to find me... Your presence is unwelcoming." Gabriel softly whispered as he started walking further from Jack.

"Look Gabe, I absolutely have no idea what the hell just happened a while ago but we'll get through it... I mean with whatever has happened to you in the interrogation room maybe Ange can help you reverse it!"

"No she can't..."

The snow fell slowly as Jack and Gabriel simply stood there. Jack couldn't see the face of Gabriel but his tone of words showed sadness.

"Jack, I know I have asked you to not tell Angela what happened to me in the interrogation room and I want to thank you for keeping it a secret... I have another favor to ask of you..."

Jack didn't like where their conversation was going but he knew he had to listen to Gabriel's request.

"What is it Gabriel?"

Gabriel simply sighed heavily as he looked slightly at the side looking back at Jack through the tip of his eye.

"I... I have to stay away from Ange for a while... Please take care of her for me... I promise I will be back."

Jack looked at Gabriel confused as he felt his whole body freeze. "What? I... I can't do that! It would break Angela's heart and what kind of excuse will I give her? Look Gabe you can't just leave without saying anything!"

Gabriel turned to face Jack as he faced the floor. "Gerard asked me to handle a mission of Blackwatch that would take me far away for around 2-3 months... maybe even longer. I didn't want to take it at first but now I think I need to. I need to stay away from Angela as soon as possible..."

Jack shook his head as he stomped his feet through the thick snow. "No. I won't allow this Gabriel. We can work this out there isn't any need for you to run away from such a thing."

Gabriel simply turned as he continued to walk further away. "I have made up my mind Jack... I'm leaving for now... Just promise me you'll take care of Angela for me and tell her I love her and I promise to come back for her..."

Jack couldn't do a thing As Gabriel walked further away from him. The figure of Gabriel quickly faded as Jack slumped back leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry Ange... I couldn't stop him..."

* * *

Gabriel went to one of the far hangers of Blackwatch were he sat and thought about his actions. "Am I doing the right thing?" Gabriel thought as he scanned the hanger his sight landed on his desk as he walked towards it. His table was filled with papers. Gabriel rummage around it until he saw a familiar folder with old records in it. This was the folder which Amelie brought to him. Gabriel stared at it for a moment as he opened it.

Immediately what faced him wasn't the reports of Ulmanov but the picture of Mercy smiling. "So this is where it went..." Gabriel whispered as he stared at the picture. A small smile crept from his face as he touched the picture. "I'll make everything right..." Gabriel quickly got a hold of his phone as he ignored the multiple miss calls he has gotten from everyone. It pained him as he went pass Mercy's name through the call logs, but he had to be strong, for both of them. Gabriel continued to scan through the names until he reached the bottom part of the list.

Gabriel quickly dialed the number as he waited for the other end to answer.

"Hello?"

"HELL! COMMANDER IS THAT YOU?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?!"

Gabriel quickly brought his phone away as The voice of McCree boomed through the other line.

"Calm down boy... I'm fine I'm in the far left side of Blackwatch's hanger... can you come?"

"What's this all about sir?" McCree questioned as he slowly went to a vacant space to acquire the privacy he needed.

"I'll tell you all about it once you come here... and please don't tell anyone I'm here..."

There was a short silence through the other end as McCree gave out sigh "Roger that."

With that the line ended as Gabriel sat on the chair. "I'll make everything right, I promise."

* * *

"Jack!"

Mercy called out as she saw Jack lying flatly on the snowy ground. Jack blinked a few times as he looked around him. Looks like his mind went blank after his encounter with Gabriel. Jack slowly stood up as he looked at Mercy.

"I couldn't find him Jack, He isn't answering his phone, do you think we should call out for a search party?"

Jack just stayed quiet as he looked blankly at Mercy who seem to be planning a whole set of things on how they could find Gabriel. "I'll call the others now!" Mercy quickly brought out her phone as she started dialing numbers but before she could even press the call button Jack's hand quickly intervened as he grabbed Mercy's phone away from her.

Mercy blinked a few times at first as she looked at Jack. "Give me back my phone Jack..." there was tone of irritation and authority as Mercy stared at her blonde companion.

"I... I can't..." Jack simply looked away as he held onto Mercy's phone tighter.

Mercy felt her patience run dry as she stomped her foot through the snow. "JACK! What the hell is your problem!" Mercy furrowed her brows as she tried grabbing her phone back.

"Look Ange, I'm sorry I... I just can't let you chase after Gabriel now... he needs to be alone..."

Mercy slowly withdrew her hand as she stared blankly at Jack. "You... you knew where he was and you never even told me?"

Jack felt like a needle pricked his heart. He looked at Mercy with shame in his eyes as he looked away. "I'm sorry... I just can't"

Jack couldn't bring himself to look back at Mercy as he felt her hands bang on his chest. It did little pain but her actions brought out the frustration she was feeling. "How could you! I trusted you! How could you do this to me! I thought you cared!"

Jack felt his heart clench as he stared back at the broken image of Mercy. He didn't have the guts to tell her that it was somewhat his fault why Gabriel is in such a predicament. He didn't know where to start and he knew deep inside that if ever he told Mercy everything, there wouldn't be much she could do. It was better for her to be oblivious of everything that has happened that way she wouldn't need to carry any burden he and Gabriel has encountered.

But...

How could he do this to her. Keeping everything a secret was far worse. Not knowing the condition of the person you love is much more tormenting. Jack needed to choose if he was to follow his ideals or his heart. It took him an amount of time before he came up with a decision.

"Let's go..."

Mercy brought up her head in an instant as she looked back at Jack.

"What?"

Jack quickly grab a hold of Mercy as he sprinted with her through the deep snow. "You want to see him right? Let's go quickly."

Mercy couldn't help but form a smile as she nodded her head following Jack from behind in a flash.

* * *

The cold chill brushed around Jesse as he hugged himself to keep his body warm. "Are you sure about this?" McCree asked as he eyed Gabriel who was ordering his men to load the shipment one by one.

"No I'm not... but I need to stay away from her and make sure I'm not anymore a threat to anyone before I come back... How about you? are you sure you want to come along with me?"

McCree chuckled for a while as he lighted one of his cigars. "Didn't I say I'd stick with you no matter what commander?"

Gabriel simply smiled as he nodded back at McCree who looked at the reports one more time. "We are all set to leave now commander. You ready?"

"Ready, Everyone move out!"

Once Gabriel gave out the signal everyone started entering the cargo plane. As soon as everyone entered the plane's door quickly shot as everyone sat on their respective seats.

"Awaiting for your signal commander."

The voice of the pilot cracked as Gabriel held onto his earpiece. "Let's move."

The plane's engines roared as the propellers started spinning. Gabriel simply stared ahead as he stared at the picture of Mercy one more time before placing it back onto the set of folders which held Blackwatch's reports.

"Sir! unidentified figures on the front gate!"

Gabriel poked his head up as he walked straight to the plane's captain seat. "Who the fuck is that?!". Gabriel grabbed one of the binoculars as he tried analyzing the figure running straight to their plane. It was at that moment Gabriel felt his world stop as he stared back at the 2 figures who were beginning to be visible to him.

"Jack, Angela? what the..."

Gabriel felt his body stiffen as he stared at Jack who quickly waved his arms in a desperate attempt to try and signal the cargo plane to stop. Gabriel was tongue tied as he just kept staring.

"Sir order? are we to stop? or should we deploy now?"

Gabriel's mind was spinning it was then his phone vibrated. Gabriel quickly looked at it as he saw Jack's name in the screen.

"What the fuck Jack-?"

"STOP THE GOD DAMN PLANE GABRIEL!"

Jack's voice screeched through the phone as Gabriel covered his ears for a while to suppress the load sound from defining him.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jack? Didn't I tell you to keep this a secret from Ange?"

Gabriel felt his temper rise as he the plane continued to move slowly positioning itself in the runway.

"ENOUGH SECRETS GABRIEL! Your crushing Angela's heart so PLEASE! free her from this TORMENT!"

That sudden realization bumped Gabriel like a fist. His thoughts scrambled all over him and he couldn't think straight it was then a hand grabbed onto his shoulder as McCree stared back at Gabriel.

"Commander Gabriel... please stop the plane for a while..."

Gabriel just stared at his apprentice as he felt his heart bleed. He didn't have the courage to face her but the words of Jack rang onto him -

 **"Free her from this torment."**

Torment...

Gabriel sighed as he gave the signal to stop the plane.

* * *

Mercy felt her heart beat fast as she saw the plane move. "Please Please Gabriel stop!" The thought kept running in her mind as she saw the plane positioning itself on the runway.

The cold wind blew across her face as the breeze hit her chaps lips. The chilly air brought discomfort to her but Mercy didn't care. All she wanted was to see him.

A sigh of relief escaped Jack as the plane went to a complete stop. Mercy quickly rushed through the door as she saw the cargo plane open up slowly.

Mercy waited as the plane's door opened fully revealing a very worn out Gabriel. Mixed emotions flowed through her veins as Gabriel walked slowly down the ramp.

Gabriel just stared blankly he knew that Mercy was infuriated and waited for a slap or any action which would show her outrage. It was to his surprise when a sudden warm feeling wrapped around him.

Mercy quickly hugged Gabriel as she felt the tears flow through her cheeks.

"Angela..." Gabriel whispered her name softly as he hugged her back. The sudden show of affection left him speechless as guilty took over him.

"I... I won't question why you wish to leave... I know your keeping something from me but this time I won't bother questioning you anymore... I know you're doing this for a reason and I respect that, but please... don't leave me hanging. I wouldn't be able to handle the thought of you leaving me without even saying goodbye..."

Gabriel felt his eyes go watery as he quickly controlled the tears that flowed through it. All he could do was hug her back as tightly as he could. Gabriel simply inhaled her scent as he savored the warmth they shared.

"I'm sorry for everything... I... I just need to do this... please give me time I promise I'll be back for you. I promise the next time we meet would be the day where in you and I will finally tie the knot... I promise ... so wait for me okay?"

Mercy couldn't help but cry as she nodded her head. Gabriel quickly looked at Mercy's face as he caressed her cheeks wiping away the tears. Gabriel quickly leaned closer as his lips touched Mercy's.

Her lips were chapped and the feeling of Gabriel's lips on hers was somewhat painful but Mercy never bothered it at all because the feeling of affection swept both of them. Gabriel and Mercy shared a passionate kiss before they pulled away from each other.

"When will you be back?" Mercy simply asked as she stared lovingly into Gabriel's chocolate brown eyes.

"As soon as I can." Gabriel whispered as he kissed the forehead of Mercy before turning his back onto her. "I'll be back for you I promise." Gabriel said one more time before the plane's door slowly closed.

Mercy simply stood as she watch the plane speed up as it flew further away from her sight. Jack simply stood beside Mercy as he massaged her shoulder. "Let's go Ange..."

Mercy simply nodded as both of them turned heading back to base. "I promise that I'll wait for you Gabriel... as long as it takes I'll wait for you to come back."

* * *

A month has passed as Mercy continued doing her daily routine. Waking up early in the morning doing her daily checkups having lunch then spending a quiet night gazing at the stars. She would sometimes spend time with Jack who gladly kept her company. Ana was there as well including the other members of Overwatch. Mercy felt a warm feeling build up inside her that in spite of missing Gabriel so much, her friends were there to comfort her.

Mercy slowly nibbled at one of the sandwiches served to her. Mercy felt her mind daydreamed as she played with the ring on her finger. The bitter sweet taste of the caramel coffee made the sandwich taste a lot more special as Mercy savored each bite. As she slowly enjoyed her meal a loud bang came across the cafeteria as Jack slowly walked in. Mercy immediately stood up as she went to greet Jack who was somewhat in a bitter mood. It was a good thing that only a few people were there at the cafeteria.

"Jack what's wrong?"

Jack simply faced his head down as he massaged his temple. "It's nothing..."

Mercy frowned as she sat beside her friend patting his back. "Jack please... talk to me."

Jack looked at Mercy from the side of his eyes as he brought out a sigh of defeat. "I'm sorry... I promised Gabriel not to tell you this but... I think I should tell you..."

Mercy sat upright as she looked at Jack's eyes staring blankly at him "What is it Jack..."

Jack stopped for a moment as he tried arranging the words in his head. "Before Gabriel was incapacitated... Amelie visited him in his room. You see Ulmanov was being uncooperative in giving the necessary information which Overwatch needed so... Amelie went and ask Gabriel for help."

There was a long pause until Jack gathered the courage to finally tell Mercy the truth.

"But since she knew that Gabriel would say no... She infuriated him by telling him that Ulmanov wanted you and that you were in danger."

Mercy looked at Jack surprise as she tried to think of something to say but her mind went blank.

"In the end... Gabriel was heavily affected by Ulmanov's spell and Amelie just used Gabriel to finally get the last piece of information to finalize her report so as she could finally send everything she gathered to the UN."

Mercy tried contemplating everything Jack said as she felt her body shiver. "So... why are you just telling me this now?"

Jack slumped back from his chair as he covered his eyes rubbing it as a way to soothed the heaviness which was now overwhelming his system. "Amelie's reason for telling Gabriel everything was said to be because she didn't want you to leave... You see once the report of Amelie reaches the UN you'll be automatically transferred to somewhere far... far away from us. The worse part of this is that Amelie's departure is said to be tomorrow..."

Mercy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Amelie was her friend and she loved her just like family so how could she do this to her? Mercy felt betrayed as she tried to think of something that would defend Amelie but she couldn't think of anything.

"I'll try my best to stop this from happening Ange... I'm sorry I just needed to tell you ahead of time because I didn't want you to be caught off guard..." Jack whispered as he pushed the chair back ready to stand before a hand quickly grabbed his sleeves as Jack looked down to see Mercy's face down.

"Please... don't leave me ..."

Jack just stayed still for a moment as he sat back down again. "I'll stay here as long as you need me to."

* * *

The night went by as depression hit Mercy. She felt confuse and she didn't know what to do. Morning came and everyone gathered around to greet Amelie farewell as she went in the plane holding the bunch of reports which will later be displayed in front of the whole UN council.

Mercy just stared down. She didn't know what to do as Jack simply held onto her hand while Ana softly soothed her back. "I'm sorry about this Mercy... if only I knew sooner I would have tried to talk some sense onto Amelie..." Ana whispered as Mercy simply held her hand.

"Never mind Ana if it is the UN's decision to transfer me far away then I can't do anything about it..."

Mercy knew that Jack and Ana could do little to change the mind of Amelie as everyone watched the plane deploy. Mercy simply starred at the figure of the plane as it slowly disappear from her sight. "Gabriel... If only you were here..." the thought echoed in her mind as hopelessness filled her soul little by little.

Weeks have past and a report finally dropped in.

 **Mercy please report to Swiss Headquarters.**

Mercy knew that the UN was finalizing their verdict on what they wanted to do with her and both Jack and Ana was going hysterical towards Gerard but either way there wasn't anything they could do anymore.

"I'll be leaving now Jack... I'll see you when I get the chance...?" Mercy showed a fake smile as Jack simply gritted his teeth.

"This is so unfair... Gabriel and you both went through hell and this is what's happening... how can this happen..." Mercy simply shook her head as she held onto Jack's hand.

"I won't allow this Mercy..." Ana spoke as anger plastered on her face.

Despite of everything Mercy still smiled as she hugged her closes friends.

"If this is for the best ... then I'll gladly accept whatever they plan..."

Jack couldn't say anything all what he could do was stare back as Mercy slowly boarded the plane. She was going to miss all of them Ana, Jack... and now her heart bled knowing that Gabriel will never be able to greet her anymore once he returns.

Mercy stared back at them as Jack and Ana looked back at her. The planes door slowly closed as Mercy's view slowly disappeared from their sight.

Jack turned as he marched back with Ana tailing behind. "I'll talk to Amelie once she returns I won't allow this."

Ana simply kept quiet as both of them entered the training area.

* * *

Jack waited for Amelie to return but for some reason there was no news of her plane arriving. days have pass and there wasn't a slight announcement of her return. It was at that moment a messenger burst running in his office as he panted handing Jack a letter.

"What's this?" Jack asked as he opened the letter slowly.

"Commander we have a problem!"

As Jack read the letter his eyes widened. Jack couldn't believe the content of the letter as he read it again and again. "This... it's impossible..." Jack whispered as he ignored the outcry of the soldier beside him.

"Commander! Sir Gerard wishes to talk to you! his order is to rescue Miss Amelie no matter what."

Jack was at state of shock as he read the letter one more time.

 **"Chopper IV has been shot down by Talon operatives - Time Unknown.**

 **Pilot Dead.**

 **Bodyguards Dead.**

 **Amelie Lacroix - status: Unknown."**

Jack curse inwardly as he stormed through Gerard's room. It didn't take long before Jack reached his destination but as soon as he entered he was immediately greeted with a booming voice and a familiar face.

 **"YOU DID WHAT?!"**

Jack's eyes widened as he saw the scene unfold in his eyes. A strong slam echoed throughout the room as the papers scattered around Gerard's table fell. It was on that instant Jack stared at the man's eyes as both of them stood silently looking back at each other. Jack couldn't help as his eyes looked back blankly followed by a soft whisper which escaped his mouth -

 **"Gabriel..."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** OMG Hahaha work and OVERWATCH Halloween Lootbox ate my time I'm so sorry for not being able to update immediately :)) - here is a new chapter will try to update next week (Or maybe this week to compensate for my late upload) D: - Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for the reviews and follows :) Happy Halloween guys

* * *

"Gab-Gabriel? why are you here?"

Jack simply stared as his friend looked at him. He waited for a reply but instead of getting one Gabriel simply looked away as he glared dagger eyes at the man standing in front of him.

" I'm waiting for an answer Gerard... You asked me to withdraw from an important mission to rescue YOUR WIFE who is responsible for Angela's departure. Now tell me WHY SHOULD I EVEN BOTHER HELPING YOU."

Jack couldn't utter anything as the scene unfolded. The tension in the air grew heavier as both men spat back at each other.

"Because this is an order, and you are required to follow EVERY COMMAND I GIVE YOU. I havehad enough of your insolence Gabriel and my patience towards you is running out." Gerard stated as he pointed a finger towards Reyes who was in the brink of explosion.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE-"

"Stand down Gabriel." the soft whisper of Jack flowed through Gabriel's ear as the Blackwatch commander felt his whole body relax slightly. Gabriel at that time was ready to retaliate when a familiar hand quickly pushed him back as Jack stood in front of him in an instant.

Jack felt Gabriel's pain but what could he do? what could they do? they couldn't go against their higher-ups right? but, he couldn't just leave the situation be and turn a blind eye... he had to do something.

Jack brought out a heavy sigh as he looked back at Gerard. "We will bring back Amelie whatever it takes on one condition..."

Gerard gave a questionable look as he straightened himself up. "What is it Jack?"

Gerard always had a soft spot for Jack; he knew how disciplined and dedicated the blonde was for Overwatch. Every time he'd give an order, Jack would immediately follow his command without questioning him thus earning him the Ace card of Gerard as well as the Strike-commander position.

It was to Gerard's dismay when Jack uttered his condition without hesitation. "Angela stays with us."

Gerard gave out a deep sigh as he massaged his temple. How did it come to this? He looked back at the two commanders standing in front of him. He wanted to think about the consequences but the only thing that came into his mind was saving Amelie.

"Okay then... If you guys successfully fulfill this mission I will ask the UN to withdraw the contract and Mercy will be brought back here."

Jack couldn't help but smile as he saluted Gerard showing his acknowledgement. Gabriel on the other hand stayed as stoic as ever but deep inside his heart was jumping for joy.

"But... both of you can't do the mission together. I need you to do something important Jack."

Both Jack and Gabriel gave a questionable look "It's like you want the mission to fail, why ask Jack to handle another task when rescuing Amelie is our top priority." Gabriel spat as he crossed his arms.

"Look. For me to be able to get back Mercy we need to also be in the UN's good side and that means Jack should attend this year's meeting report. We need to show them how strong Overwatch is not only through our skills in fighting but also our diplomacy, that way they will have a better view of Overwatch hopefully giving us more privilege to do what we want and that includes taking Mercy back. "

"If it's that important why don't you go instead." Gabriel's eyes was filled with fire as he stood his ground. A heavy sighed echoed as Gerard looked back at him. "It is important for the Strike commander to be the one to present the reports. That is an order from the UN and if you wish to be on their good side I suggest we follow it. Got it?"

Both friends looked at each other for a moment as they nodded in agreement. "Okay it's a deal Gerard I'll handle the UN diplomacy while Gabriel will bring back Amelie alive."

"No backing out on our agreement okay Gerard? once the mission is done Angela will be brought back here permanently." Gabriel's eyes seemed like piercing swords as he glared at Gerard who simply nodded his head in agreement.

"The mission shall commence two days from now allowing you to have a day of preparation. Gather the people you need and I expect you to succeed in it without causing more trouble Gabriel." That was Gerard's final words as both men exited the room.

* * *

Both walk through the different hallways as they headed to the cafeteria to take a short break.

"Hey Jack..."

"Hmm?" Jack continued looking straight as he waited for Gabriel to say something.

"Thanks for backing me up... I would have killed that bastard if you wouldn't have interfered."

Jack gave a soft chuckle as he patted his friend's back. "I got your back Gabriel... "

After everything that has happened Jack wouldn't leave Gabriel hanging now that both of them has gone through so much. Jack wanted to ask Gabriel so many questions like where the hell did he go to? where is Blackwatch? where is Mccree? what Mission was he doing? yet every question was dropped off of his mind as the present situation was the only thing he wanted to worry about.

"So what's your plan?"

Gabriel pause for a moment as he contemplated his thoughts. What was his plan? actually now that Jack has mentioned it he has no idea. The only thing given to him as a clue was a folder of when and where the last sighting of Amelie was. It didn't give them much leads and he didn't want to admit it at first but Gabriel felt slightly hopeless as he furrowed his hair sighing deeply.

"I... I still don't know..."

Both Gabriel and Jack reached the cafeteria as they sat side by side. A cup of coffee was all Gabriel needed to try and relax his nerves.

"Gabriel? is that you?" the voice echoed throughout the cafeteria as Gabriel's head look around his surroundings. "It is you! I thought you'd be gone for a long time and here you are!" Before Gabriel could react warm arms wrap around him as a smile crept on his face. "It's good to see you Ana... Sorry for not giving you guys any notice about my arrival."

Ana simply patted her friend's head as she looked at Jack as well. "So what brings you guys here?"

Jack sighed as he leaned on the table. "Ana... I think you better sit down first before I start telling you everything."

The clocked strike 12 and all but was left was Ana, Jack and Gabriel in the cafeteria. They have been strategizing with what was happening. Everything felt so hopeless as Gabriel felt the time drain his energy.

"Fuck this... Amelie has been taken here if we are lucky to find a hideout or what then how sure are we that Amelie would still be there? Shit..."

Gabriel was utterly pissed as he slammed his hands on the table making some of the coffee spill out of its container.

"Gabriel relax please... you being agitated won't do this mission any good."

Ana soothed the hands of Gabriel as she looked at him in the eye. Such an act somewhat made Gabriel relaxed as he sighed heavily. "I know Ana... I just ... I... I miss Ange so much. I want to kiss her, I want to hug her... I..."

"We know Gabriel... look we won't stop strategizing until we have something okay?"

"Jack's right. we won't leave you behind as well Gabriel so why won't we talk about your troops first. anyone in mind who you wish to bring?"

Ana asked as she brought out her pen and paper, it was at that moment Gabriel simply shook his head as he pushed the paper and pen aside. "All I need is my Blackwatch team and you Ana. I need you to be my eye from above."

A smile crept on Ana's face as she nodded her head as a sign of acknowledgment. "Then you'll have nothing to worry about. I've got your back."

Gabriel couldn't help but smile back as e looked at his two friends. How lucky cold he be to have such faithful companions? Silence ensued the area until a call interrupted their momentary silence.

Gabriel quickly scrambled through his pockets as he quickly picked up his phone. A sigh escaped his lips as he saw the name in his locked pad.

 **Incoming call: Jesse**

"Jesse any news?" Both Ana and Jack paid close attention to Gabriel's reaction as his tone started changing from serious to a more high spirited one. "You... you found what?"

Gabriel couldn't believe his ears. They finally did it. The Blackwatch team was able to finally get location on where the Talon officers were hiding Amelie. As the phone ended Gabriel quickly looked back at his friends as a smirk quickly plastered across his face.

"I know where they are..."

* * *

The wind blew across the area as Gabriel stayed still as he was leaning on one of the brick walls. who would have known they'd end up in _King's Row._

Gabriel waited for a signal as he looked around. "It seems quiet... too quiet..." Gabriel thought as he peeked through his side when a hand suddenly held onto his shoulder.

"What the F- for Christ sake Jesse stop doing that."

Gabriel groaned as he returned back to patrolling the area.

"Sorry commander. Just wanna say everyone is set and ready to go." McCree simply stated as Gabriel simply nodded. "Thanks, wait for my signal. before you guys go in."

McCree saluted Gabrield before returning back to his post. Gabriel continued staring as he got his radio again. "Ana, you there? how's it looking?"

Ana simply chuckled through the line as she scanned the area from the far most left to the far most right. "Everything seems too quiet... still no sign of the soldiers marching in, wait a sec... Is that Amelie?"

As Ana mention Amelie's name Gabriel immediately straightened up as he felt his whole body tense up. "You found her? Where is she?!" Gabriel felt his heart pounding hard as he waited for Ana's reports to be much clearer.

"Yes it is her!" Ana zoomed into Amelie one more time before looking around. "Apparently She's tied up and blindfolded. She seems somewhat beaten up but she seems to be okay for now."

"Gabriel they placed her in a truck which is being escorted by 3 armored vehicles. This is your chance. They'll be arriving in your place in about 10 min!"

Gabriel quickly signaled McCree who immediately forwarded Gabriel's command as everyone positioned themselves according to plan.

"Ready Gabriel? They'll be there in-"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1..."

It was like the silence of King's Row was no more as gunshots and bombs echoed throughout the place. "QUICKLY MEN ATTACK IN ALL CORNERS. KILL EVERYONE AT SIGHT EXCEPT THE TRUCK, LEAVE THE TRUCK TO ME!"

Gabriel quickly scrambled through the battlefield as bullets flew left and right. "GABRIEL WATCH OUT!"

Ana's voice boomed as Gabriel felt his whole body tensed up as a bullet grazed his cheeks. "Snipers"

It was to Gabriel's dismay when he noticed all the red lines circling around him and his men. "Shit MEN SNIPER EVERYWHERE BE WARRY!"

Gabriel shouted through the radio as everyone tried finding a good hiding spot. Gabriel felt himself getting pinned against the wall as sniper laser pointer seemed to roam around his area. "What the fuck can I do?" Gabriel felt hopeless but he needed to think of something quick. It was then he spotted the truck's engine roar as it started driving away.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck what now I..."

"GABRIEL GET IN NOW!"

Ana's voice Roared through the radio as a body fell from one of the buildings. Gabriel quickly peeked through the wall to see the sniper fall down one by one.

"Thanks Ana..."

Gabriel thought as he held onto his shotguns rushing to the truck. "I won't make it in time..." Gabriel ran through the alleyway as he tried catching up to the truck but everyone has limits. Gabriel could feel his stamina drain when a sudden voice echoed through the area.

 **"It's High Noon"**

With that, a shot was fired and the truck started spinning around as it toppled over one of the shops.

"Good job Jesse..." Gabriel whispered as he quickly ran to the truck tearing open the back cover.

Talon guards were laying lifeless on the ground - whether they were unconscious or dead Gabriel didn't really care as he carefully carried Amelie who was laying flat on the ground.

"Got her, let's go."

Gabriel could feel a sigh of relief him as he walked back to the meeting point with Amelie on his arms but alas such a mission could never be completed just that easy as random bullets started flying everywhere.

"Commander! We're being attack by all sides!"

Gabriel felt his whole body freeze as he held onto Amelie's unconscious body tighter. "A surprise attack? They must have known that we would come rescue Amelie so they planned this ahead of time..."

Gabriel felt his whole body shiver for a moment. He couldn't leave the place alive while carrying an unconscious body. How the hell can he even carry his shotguns?

Gabriel felt so many things run in his mind when a cracking voice boomed in his radio. "Gabriel, I got your back... Just go, I'll cover you."

"Ana..." Gabriel whispered when voices started shouting all over.

"SNIPER! TAKE COVER!"

Ana easily shutdown multiple Talon operatives giving Gabriel a way to ride through the cargo plane.

"Commander Gabriel quickly!" McCree shouted as he grab a hold of Amelie laying her beside the other injured soldiers before pulling Gabriel up.

As the cargo plane flew up McCree immediately ran towards the pilot signaling him to stop." WE CAN'T LEAVE YET! Captain Amari hasn't rode the plane!"

McCree quickly tried taking over the pilot's seat when the other BlackWatch Soldiers subdue him. "What the Hell are you guys doing! Captain Amari is still on the building we have to go back for her! Commander Gabriel say something!"

McCree quickly look back at Gabriel who was leaning on the plane's wall holding onto his arm. Blood was oozing out - apparently before being able to go in the plane a bullet was able to make it through the defenses of Ana as it shot Gabriel. Gabriel felt his mind go blank. His mind was raising as McCree quickly ran towards him shaking him furiously.

"COMMANDER!"

The voice of McCree echoed in his mind as a familiar demonic voice replace his thoughts. "Gabriel... Good job on rescuing Amelie now you can go back with no problems at all."

Gabriel blink a few times as he looked around him. "No... I'm here again..."

The pitch black surroundings covered him as Reaper suddenly appeared in front of him. "Quickly retreat while you still have the chance."

"No... I can't Ana is still down there, I won't leave her."

Reaper's familiar miasma scent surrounded Gabriel as the Blackwatch commander felt the usual nausea feeling. "Your weakness will be your downfall. Let me take this burden away from you, after all ... your only goal is to get back Angela right? let me carry your guilt..."

Gabriel felt his whole body shiver as Reaper's words sank into him. He has been trying to fight of the Demon that has infested his body but today, it was different. He felt as if he needed to say yes, to free him from the burden of making such a barbaric decision.

"Commander! Please say something - Gabriel!"

McCree shook Gabriel violently until a hand quickly grabbed onto him. McCree quickly stopped as he starred at Gabriel who slowly raised his head as he looked at McCree straight in the eyes. McCree could feel his body shiver as he starred back at Gabriel. His eyes changed like blood drops. It looked so demonic and terrifying yet McCree couldn't look away.

"Co-commander?"

Gabriel simply stood up as he looked at his men. "We are leaving now."

McCree couldn't believe what Gabriel just said as he quickly stood up "Commander Captain Amari is still-"

 **"We are leaving, That's an order."**

McCree couldn't believe it. His Commander no wait his "father" was asking them to do something so selfish, it wasn't like him.

McCree wanted to desperately argue back but he was taken aback by the sudden change of Gabriel's attitude. McCree could feel his heart break piece by piece as the cargo plane flew higher and higher.

The cracking voice of the radio sounded everywhere as McCree felt his body freeze with the voice echoing throughout the plane.

"Gab-Gabriel, Ana here - where are you guys? Enemies approaching the building - Screech - Need - Back - Up -"

Suddenly - **BANG-**

A loud bullet sound crack through the screeching voice as Ana's voice screamed in pain.

 **" AHH! MY EYE! AH!"**

McCree felt tears build up in his eyes as he heard the scream of pain from Ana. "Captain Amari..." McCree was walking slowly to the radio when Gabriel quickly shut the transmission off. "She's dead, let's go."

McCree just stared as the plane left. How could this person, this person who he saw as a father. Who cared so much for his friends and love ones be so brutal and uncaring all of a sudden. McCree couldn't help but stare as the Gabriel he once knew, is no longer the person he loved and respected.

* * *

 **"Captain they have escaped..."**

A soft snicker sounded as the person simply starred in the sky looking at the plane's view grow further and further away from him.

 **"Don't worry this is all according to Talon's plan."**

* * *

Author's note: I will finish this fanfic (Literally finish this - I have already thought of an ending for this I won't stop until the disband of Overwatch I'll continue until Mercy is force to choose between Reaper and S76 ~ so I hope you guys will bare with my tardiness as well as my randomness XD)


End file.
